


FutureSex/LoveSounds

by Migs



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alpha Ashton, Alpha Michael, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Bottom Calum, Bottom Luke, Camboy Calum, Camboy Luke, Comeplay, First Time, I'll be adding tags as we go, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Omega Calum, Omega Luke, Top Calum, Top Luke, Virgin Luke, camboy, kitten play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 47,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migs/pseuds/Migs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is Med student/camboy with a crush on the Footie captain with a secret.</p><p>OR: Cake have a lot of hot sex for money whilst trying to pursue romantic relationships with other boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. FutureSex/LoveSound

**Author's Note:**

> So I had an idea for this fic for a while now. I'm quite excited about it and I hope you will like it as well!
> 
> Title of the fic taken from one of my top 5 Albums of all time: Justin Timberlake's FutureSex/LoveSounds and chapters will be titled by the songs on the album.
> 
> Initially I intended to post this tomorrow but I got just really excited about it so here you have the first chapter.
> 
> I have tumblr now? Come, say hi! [Itsmigs](http://itsmigs.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)

Luke was running late. It was 8:05pm on a Thursday afternoon and he was supposed to be in his room 5 minutes ago. He had a study group on Thursday afternoons which usually ended just in time for him to make a slow way towards his dorm. Sometimes, when he was very lucky, the study group would finish a bit early and he would be able to take the long way home. Maybe stop at the corner of the football field to admire the Uni team who were usually just finishing their evening practice. Footie players being all hot and sweaty, showing off their shirtless bodies even in the cold Autumn weather. And if in the group of sweaty fit boys Luke only had eyes for the dark skinned captain, well, it’s not like anyone had to know.

Well, someone seemed to know anyway. He came with the attitude and pale skin wrapped in torn black skinny jeans and leather jacket. The blood red hair always giving away his position behind the bleachers. He was not always there when Luke passed by. But whenever he was, it was like he was waiting for Luke to come by. Directing his stare into Luke’s direction and sometimes accompanying it with a sneer.

Luke does not know much about Michael Clifford. All he knows is that he seems to be attending the same Uni as Luke and that he is best friend with Luke’s longing stares or otherwise known as Calum Hood. But that’s ok with Luke. He has no intentions of getting to know the scowling boy any better. He is just here to get a glimpse of his heart’s desire before he is back on his way towards his dorm room where he has show to do and fans to satisfy.

On this particular Thursday however, Luke had no time for the long way round. He barely had enough time for the shortest of them all.

It was not really his fault, being late. Or at least not entirely. Luke was one of the smartest students in his year and thus there were always people who would ask for his help. Luke was a people pleaser. It was in his blood. So it was only natural to him to smile and say yes, help the fellow Med students with the current topic. Since it was just a week before their mid term, there were more people than usual attending the group and the whole thing took a whole lot more time. Luke was ok with that. It only meant he spent more time practicing the topics and he would have to spend less time studying on his own. He was already standing in the doorway, when he felt a shy tap on his shoulder. When he turned around he was met with an apologetic smile and pretty hazel eyes behind the thick black rimmed glasses. Luke’s heart might have just skipped a bit. He was so surprised that another star student and Uni heartthrob, Ashton Irwin, interacted with him that he just stared at him lost for words.  
“Excuse me, Luke, right? I’m Ashton.” The other boy introduced himself and broke the staring gaze. Luke smiled bashfully and mumbled a quiet “Hi, yes, that’s me,” in reply.

“I know you are probably in a hurry, but I could really use your help with a certain chapter,” Ashton smiled hopefully.

“Yeah, sure,” Luke said even though he knew that it would mean no Footie detour for today. Ashton smiled widely at Luke’s words and made his way towards the first available table, Luke following quickly behind him.

And that’s how he found himself an hour later than usual still sitting behind the desk, anatomy book long forgotten in between them as they were chatting away about their shared love for Good Charlotte. Ashton even invited him to the local gig on Saturday evening at the Student Union pub which made Luke’s cheeks turn pretty pink when he had to say “I can’t.” Ashton’s smile fell for a moment before he realised why exactly Luke couldn’t come. The blond was really happy Ashton figured it out on his own and spared Luke an awkward conversation.

Luke only remembered he had places to be once his phone reminded him it was already quarter to eight. Once he realised just how late he was being, he panicked and grabbed the book, saying a quick “Goodbye” and “Sorry, I’m very very late” before running out the door and towards his room.

He was jumping two stairs at the time as he was running towards his dorm room on the third floor of student accommodation block where he was currently living. Once he crashed through the door he quickly turned on the computer whilst trying to catch his breath.

It took him another 10 minutes to get things semi decently ready and the clock was saying 8:15pm before Luke was on the bed readjusting angle of the camera and shyly waving to his viewers. He pulled the laptop connected to the camera carefully closer towards himself, making sure not to pull on any cables and disconnecting the camera.

“Sorry for being late. I got unexpectedly held back.”

The comments section lit up as soon as his video started streaming.

 **BallBoy** : Hi gorgeous, that’s ok, how are you?  
**Daddy75** : Hi Princess, have you been good for your Daddy?  
**Minx69** : Hello pretty, I hope you had a good day!  
**CallMeYours** : Hey kitten, you look beautiful today!  
**TrueAlpha** : Hi my favourite omega boy ;)

“Hi guys, I’m fine thank you” the blond replied. Quick glance at the top right next to where he could see himself on the screen revealed that the first money has already started trickling in.

Luke was a camboy. He was a struggling Med student in dire need of cash when he stumbled across the alphabetaomegacamboys.com by accident. It was a sweet deal. He could schedule his own sessions and got all the money people sent his way directly on his paypal account. All he had to do in return was to not be present on any other cam website and to allow advertising on his streams. All in all, it was a pretty good deal. Luke quickly learned how the whole system worked. The more he listened to his viewers, the more they donated and more cash he earned. Of course he could not listen to everyone. He quickly learned which patrons were the most profitable. For example, Daddy75 always donated generously when Luke called him Daddy in front of the camera and Minx69 rewarded him nicely every time he licked his fingers clean after he came. If Luke was in dire need of money, he could always bribe his viewers with introduction of some special toys that were currently safely tucked away in the shoe box under his bed.

Luke usually settled for 2 sessions per week. Thursday and Saturday evenings were when Luke forgot about the Uni work for a while and dedicated some time to his camboy job. Being a Med student didn’t come with a lot of spare time and the camboy job was the best thing that Luke could come up with to earn some extra money. Not that Luke was bragging but he was quite in demand with the viewers. A couple of hundred people tuning in every stream night and leaving him with up to £2 000 per session. Even though that might have seemed as a lot of money at first, it was not really. Luke had huge tuition fees to pay off and he was also trying to save some money to be able to move out of the student accommodation. All in all, Luke, or Lux for his viewers, was not doing that bad for a newbie who’s only been doing this for the past two months.

At the beginning, Luke was doing it for money only. He still remembers the first time he logged online and jerked off in front of the camera for people to watch. He soon realised that this whole exhibitionism was turning him on as well. The thought of people looking at him and wishing it was them who made Luke bust all over himself was strangely arousing and soon Luke learned to look forward towards his sessions not only because of the money he would earn but also for all the praise he would get. It is safe to say that Luke loved to be praised.

“So, I was thinking, since we’ll be having a proper show on Saturday, maybe we could squeeze in a quick handjob today?” Luke batted his eyelashes at the camera.

 **BallBoy** : Oh yeah, you are having your heat day on Saturday, aren’t you Sweetheart?  
**TrueAlpha** : Can’t wait for you to be all needy! Your hole is gonna be so pretty baby.  
**Daddy75** : Oh Princess, Daddy can’t wait for you to be all wet and drippy!  
**CallMeYours** : I’d love to see you play with your pretty cock today kitty.

Luke blushed at the words on the screen as he managed to get rid of his trousers, now lying on his bed in a white T-Shirt and black boxers. He comfortably positioned himself against the pillows separating his back from the cold wall and made sure there was a good angle for his viewers on his crotch before he was closing his eyes and fisting his half hard dick through the black fabric. He was gently biting on his lower lip as he was trying to select a scenario in his head. His first thought in situation like this was always beautiful dark skin stained with black ink all over the muscular arms. He imagined fit sweaty body in the changing rooms as the skilled fingers were pushing down the last piece of clothing before stepping under the jet of hot water. The spray was wetting the skin as the fit boy would be lathering his body with a body wash. Staring with his arms and underpits, moving down his toned abs and then even lower down his strong thighs and legs. Once he would reach his ankles, bending down and showing off his perfect arse Luke wanted to bite into, he would straighten up again and reach for his beautiful cock. The shaft hard in his strong grip whilst his angry pink cock would be leaking precome over the skilful fingers.

Luke could feel his own cock nicely filling up as he opened his eyes and looked at the camera before addressing the viewers.

“I wish someone would be able to help me out. Grab my cock and play with it as I grab for the headboard and just let myself feel.”

He did not spare another view to the comment box which was now absolutely buzzing with conversation as he toyed with the elastic of his boxers. He teasingly pushed the fabric down to slowly reveal his hard pink cock that was already a bit wet at the tip. He pushed the elastic down until the whole dick and his balls were revealed, letting the elastic of his underpants catch behind his balls. He gently but firmly gripped his cock into a fist as he moved his fist up and down repeatedly for a couple of minutes before he brought his other hand into the play. He held his dick in between both palms pressed together for a moment and then continued to clench one hand into a fist to move up and down his shaft whilst the other was playing with his dickhead. Gently squeezing his hands in opposite directions had Luke throwing his head backwards and showing off his pale throat as a wonderful moan escaped his lips.

Soon the hand playing with his cockhead travelled lower to gently pull on his balls, holding them in a light but firm grip, whilst his other hand was still working on his shaft. He gently caressed his balls for a couple of moments before moving the fingers under the elastic band to caress the inside of his tights which was one of the most sensitive parts of Luke’s body. It always felt really good when Luke was jerking off his cock and touching his soft sensitive thighs.

Luke was a good 15 minutes into playing with his cock, thighs and balls when he pulled his hand that was currently playing with his perineum out of his boxers and lifted it to his mouth. He sucked his pointer and index finger into his mouth and made sure to moan loudly around them before pulling them out and rubbing the two newly wet fingers against the thumb. Once he was satisfied with the spread wetness, he snuck his hand under the shirt which revealed his pale tummy in the process so that his wet thumb and pointer finger of the right hand could gently rub over the nipple before rolling it in between his fingers and causing it to harden up. He started slow and gentle but as his nipple rubbing became more determinant so did speed up his hand on his dick.

Luke could feel that he was not far from his orgasm, what with his cock and sensitive nipples being put under harsh stimulation. He offered a shy glance towards the camera and his viewers before his eyes closed in the last moments before the grand finale.

As soon as his eyes closed, the images of naked dark skin flashed in front of his eyes. He imagined it were certain footie boy’s hands abusing his nipple. Rolling and pinching it in between his skilled fingers as his plump lips parted for his tongue to flick against the abused bud.

“I’m so close,” Luke moaned a warning to his viewers before his hand tugged up and down his cock four more times and he was arching his back as he came with a loud “Ah ah ah” all over his belly.

He let himself enjoy a couple of moments of post orgasmic bliss before he opened his eyes and moved his fingers from his nipple towards the wet spots on his belly. He carefully scooped some of his seed on his pointer and index finger before sitting up on his knees and moving closer to the camera. A quick glance at the chat box showed that his viewers were eager for him to suck his fingers clean, promising him nice monetary reward. Luke knew just how to play them. He pursed his lips in a pout and gave the most innocent look to the camera that he could muster before he was flicking his tongue against the two digits and licking them clean. He makes sure to clean the fingers properly before he’s sticking them inside his mouth and hollowing his cheeks when he sucks on them. Once he deems them sucked clean, he pulls them out with a wet pop and opens his mouth wide to show there’s nothing left there.

Glance on the money counter shows that this session earned him just under £1 000 which for a jerk off cam on Thursday was quite good. Under the money counter he can see the chat box again. The viewers praising him for the show and saying how they are looking forward to the Saturday’s one. All the praise is making Luke’s cheeks tint a pretty rosy colour as he searches the comment of one particular user.

No matter what Luke does or how much he engages in conversation with various viewers, there’s one particular person that never says anything. Until the very end, that’s it. He scams the chat box and there it is. Without a fail every time.

 **DragonMan** : You are beautiful to me. X

Luke blushes at the comment before he looks back at the camera and smiles for his admirers.

“This was fun. See you all on Saturday!” and with that he is turning off the live stream and standing up from the bed to make his way toward ensuite bathroom to wash the day’s grime and remaining come off his body.

As he is lying in his bed, buried in his blankets, he can’t help but wonder about the DragonMan. Who is him? Is it her? Why they never interact with him? Never ask for anything or say anything sexual in the chat room? Luke can’t help but wonder about the faceless person behind the screen who watched his live streams every week without a fail. Never commenting or saying anything until the very end when they leave with a nice compliment that has Luke smiling to himself when he is lying comfortably in his bed.

Luke fell asleep with the thought of a nice alpha looking at Luke’s show and wishing it was him who made Luke come.

If Luke only knew…


	2. Sexyback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big big thank you to everyone reading and commenting on my stories. I just reached 50k hits in cca 3 months since I started posting here and this just really made me happy!

The next day Luke finds himself at the local supermarket as he tries to stock himself on some pasta for the following days. He is just reaching for the butterfly shaped ones that are sitting on the top shelf so Luke has to stand on his tiptoes to make sure to not bring the whole rack down.

Once he is safely clutching a box of desired shaped pasta in his hands he turns around to head towards the sauce isle when a firm body presses against his back. He feels a warm breath on the nape of his neck and the only reason he does not get into the full panic mode is that he cannot smell the alpha scent. What he can smell though is a really nice cologne which is covering the faint barely there smell of another omega. Luke frowns in confusion. Why would another omega corner him in a store like that. He is just about to turn around to face the intruder when a pair of strong arms grabs his hips keeping him in place and the blond can feel wet lips touch his ear.

“Hi Lux, please don’t scream. I just wanna talk.” A sweet deep voice whispers in his ear and causes Luke to freeze on the spot. He knew it was just a matter of time when someone would recognize him in public. But he did never expect to get called out in the pasta aisle of his local store when he was just doing his casual Friday shopping. Luke has to admit that if the strong hands would not be keeping him in place he would probably be running straight for the exit right about now.

“What do you want?” Luke quietly replies to the stranger still plastered to his back.

“I’m gonna loosen my grip. Please don’t run away.” The voice, that now that Luke thinks about it sounds vaguely familiar, repeats itself.

As soon as the confirmation that he indeed will not run away leaves the blond’s mouth, he can feel the strong grip loosen. Luke carefully turns around to face the stranger who is still standing as close as he was when he cornered him. Luke keeps his head down as he turns around and the first thing he notices is a shopping basket filled with mismatch of products. There are baby carrots, baby oil, canned peas, bananas, beer and a packet of one of those kids’ pastas shaped like Hello Kitty which Luke remembers seeing earlier in search of his own butterfly pasta. He also remembers them costing a fortune.

His gaze slowly moves from the basket to finally take a look at the face of his capturer. And once Luke lifts his gaze, he is met with the eyes colour of molten chocolate and all too familiar face. If there was a time for ground to open up and swallow him, that was it. It is just Luke’s luck to be cornered in a local shop by his long term crush and being called out on his camboy career.

Mr. Gorgeous or, Calum how friends call him, is the golden boy of the University. Everyone knows he got accepted to the University on football scholarship and is the second ever omega captain this University ever had. Luke remembers learning about him earlier in the year when he saw a picture of the handsome boy in the Uni newspaper. There was a whole article about how Calum is redefining the gender roles in mostly Alpha dominated sport. Luke remembers falling in love with the idea of strong independent omega who does not give two shits about what society expects of him. Luke remembers lowkey stalking Calum on social media until he learned everything there was to learn about him. Which was not much really. Despite his popularity, Calum seemed to be very private person and managed to keep his private life under the wraps.

It was hopeless really. Luke having a crush on Calum. Calum Hood was a beautiful, popular, independent omega who could have any alpha or beta he wanted. There was no way in hell someone as wonderful as Calum would even blink into blank, ordinary omega like Luke’s direction. That did not stop Luke from dreaming about the dark skinned omega though. One could dream. And boy, did Luke never dream of meeting him like this.

Calum could probably see blond’s wide scared eyes staring back at him so he took a step backwards to give Luke some space.

“Sorry to corner you like this. I just…” Calum trailed of as if not sure how he wanted to continue. “I was wondering,” he continued after a moment of hesitation, glancing over Luke’s shoulder before redirecting his attention back to the blond boy “Can we grab a coffee maybe?”

And well it is safe to say Luke was stunned into silence. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine Calum asking him out on a date. Because that’s what this was right? Grabbing a coffee. You do not invite people for a coffee without having some kind of motivation behind it. And then suddenly a realization hit Luke, making him shiver as if bucket of cold water was poured over his head. Calum doesn’t know his name. He only knows his camboy name. He probably just wants to have some fun with him to brag to his friends about before moving to another person. It hurt. It hurt knowing someone probably only wanted to sleep with him because he was semi famous on the internet.

It seemed like the longer Luke went without answering the more nervous the brown boy was getting.

“Look, I’m sorry.” Calum said after the silence was stretching for a tad too long “I probably shouldn’t come onto you like this. It’s just, I really want to talk with you about something. I understand if you do not feel comfortable with that. It’s fine really. You don’t have to worry. I’m not gonna tell a soul. About the shows, that’s it.”

Calum was now giving Luke big round puppy eyes and Luke couldn’t help but feel himself give into it.

“Um, ok?” The blond replied unsurely. However, it seemed to be enough for the other omega.

“Great! Can you meet me in Starbuck around the corner in like 15 minutes?” Calum replied enthusiastically.

Luke thought this whole thing was moving a bit too quickly for his taste but he thought, fuck it, how many other chances will he get to grab a coffee with the handsome boy.

“Uh, ok.” Luke confirmed. Eloquent as always.

“Great! See you then!” and with that Calum was gone as quickly as he appeared behind Luke’s back earlier.

Luke just stood there for a couple of moments, clutching a box of pasta to his chest and trying to process what just happened. As he finally turned around to complete his shopping, he could have sworn that he caught a glimpse of black leather jacket and a tuff of red hair disappearing around the corner.

*

Luke was nervous. He didn’t really date much and he never had a proper boyfriend. Always concentrating on his studies so he could become the best omega specialist doctor out there. It was to be expected that he was nervous as he was making his way towards the coffee shop to meet Calum for the date. Or whatever this was. Luke was quite happy living in his dream world for as long as possible. When he entered the coffee house he made his way towards the counter where he ordered and paid for the drink before proceeding to stand at the end of the counter. As he was waiting for his coffee, he was scanning the place for the black haired boy. He found him tucked away in the most secluded part of the coffee shop. He had his snapback on and he was playing with his phone. He picked his cup from time to time to take a sip, his eyes never leaving the phone screen. Luke admired him from afar as he waited for his order to be done. He was gorgeous and Luke couldn’t believe he caught his eye. One way or another.

Once his name was called up he could see the movement in the Calum’s corner, his attention probably caught by the shout of the familiar name ringing through the room. Luke took the paper cup and mumbled a quick ‘Thank You’ to the barista before he was making his way towards Calum’s table. Once he was seated down he shyly looked into the other boy’s direction and greeted him with quiet “Hi.”

Calum smiled his beautiful toothy smile at him and Luke was quite certain he was going to give himself a heart condition with the way his heart was excitedly pounding in his chest.

“Hi!” Calum excitedly greeted him before awkwardly continuing “Erm…”. Luke suddenly realised that the other boy probably didn’t know his real name.

“Oh, it’s Luke.” The blond helpfully supplied.

“Hi Luke, I’m Calum! Thanks for agreeing to meeting me here on such a short notice.” Calum delightedly replied.

“Oh, I have Fridays off anyway as our lecturer can’t make it to the campus so we had to move the Friday lectures to… Sorry, I am not good with new people. I tend to ramble off.” Luke could feel his cheeks heating up.

“Oh, you are not rambling at all! Don’t worry! I wish one of my professors would cancel or move the lectures so we could get a day off.” Calum replied back, the smile not leaving his face at all.

“I’m sorry to hear that?” Luke offered unsurely.

“You are such a sweetheart.” Calum laughed again. “Here, I bought you blueberry muffin. I hope you like them?”

Luke’s face lit up when Calum pushed a plate with mentioned baked good his way “Oh, they are my favourites!” Calum smiled again and quietly watched as Luke carefully took the first bite.

“Listen Luke,” Calum suddenly sat up straighter and his voice was now much more serious. “I wanna talk to you about something.”

And oh, Luke was quite sure he knew what this was about. His dream of being on a date with a hot footie player shattering in pieces. He took his time chewing on the muffin and swallowing it before replying.

“Sure, go ahead.”

“Look, I’m not good with beating around the bush. So you know that I know what you do right. Like the,” he quickly looked around the place, making sure no one was listening to them, before leaning closer to Luke and whispering “like the whole camboy thing.” Calum stared at Luke for a moment before continuing “So I was wondering… Like, it’s quite a good money isn’t it?”

And well, Luke sure was not expecting this. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before answering “It’s not the worst paid job in the world, no.”

“So, it’s like a real job then? Do you have a contract?” Calum enquired further. Luke had to say he was not entirely sure where this was going and where all this interest was coming from. Surely Calum would not be interested in all the details of the camboy job if he just wanted to hook up with him.

“No, not really. You sign up and agree to the terms like not doing your shows on any other site and that you allow the site to advertise on your streams. All the donations that you get from the viewers go straight to your paypal account. It’s quite a sweet deal actually.” Luke explained. He curiously watched Calum mull over the information he just gave to him.

“I hope you don’t mind me asking this but what exactly is this about?” Luke asked warily.

“Well, I am in a dire need of some cash right now,” Calum started off “so I was thinking maybe I could join the site.”

Luke was left speechless. Among all the scenarios his head came up with on his way from the supermarket to Starbucks, from Calum actually wanting to take him on a date to Calum wanting to have a fling with him, this was definitely not the one he would ever think of.

“I’m not like, trying to steal your audience or anything.” Calum quickly reassured the blond, clearly taking Luke’s stunned silence the wrong way. “It’s just, I really really need the cash and I was wondering if I could join your Saturday’s session, kind of like slowly breaking myself in? We don’t have to fuck or anything, just maybe like mutual wanking, maybe a hand job and a sneaky finger. Just so that I get a taste what it’s all about. I totally understand if you don’t want to do that. I’ll fuck right off and leave you alone, I swear. I just thought… Well, no harm in asking I guess.”

Luke just dumbly blinked into the other boy’s direction and before he could actually proceed the question, his traitorous mouth was opening and replying to the other boy “Oh, um. Okay?” It seemed like his mouth was making decisions without consulting his brain. And Luke couldn’t take it back now, could he. Not with the way Calum’s eyes lit at confirmatory reply. And well, Luke dug this hole all on his own so might as well lie in it.

“So how do we go about it?” Calum already transitioned into the planning mode.

“So I do shows every Thursday and Saturday at 8pm. The next one being tomorrow. Probably best for you to come a couple of minutes early to like, prepare or something?” Luke suggested. He could still barely believe he actually agreed to that. To have a webcam session with his crush.

“Can you pass mi your phone so I can give you my number and you can text me the address?” Calum said as he was already holding his palm up.

The blond unlocked the phone and passed it over to the dark skinned guy. Their fingers briefly touched at the exchange and Luke could feel the electricity travelling up his hand. Luke was 80% sure he will not survive Saturday evening. That’s if he will make it until then.

Once his phone was passed back to him he carefully pocketed it before directing his attention to the other omega who was now sipping the last remains of his brew from his cup. Luke admired his neck and the way his Adam’s apple moved when the other boy was swallowing the brew. Luke had to look away after just a couple of moments before his jeans would start to tent inappropriately. He only dared to look back at the other boy when he heard the cup hitting the wooden table.

“I don’t want to be rude here Luke but I’m kind of needed somewhere.” Calum said and Luke had to say he actually looked apologetic.

“Oh, no worries, I have a paper I need to get a start on anyway.” Luke pacified the other guy, always trying to make others comfortable.

Calum smiled at him before standing up and grabbing his shopping bag from underneath the table Luke haven’t even noticed until now. And he could have sworn he has seen a plushie unicorn through the semi-transparent white bag.

As Calum stood up, so did Luke, not entirely sure why as he still had half the muffin and his coffee left. He was just contemplating if he should go for a hug when Calum unexpectedly leaned over the table separating them and placing a quick kiss on Luke’s cheek.

“Seeya later Luke.” Were his last words before he was gone.

Luke still dazed from the unexpected kiss sat back down. He carefully touched the place that was still a bit wet from where Calum’s lips met his skin. It was such a sweet gesture and Luke couldn’t help but smile to himself. He knew he probably looked a bit loopy to anyone looking in his direction right now. Touching his cheek and smiling to himself. But he didn’t care. He just had a coffee with his long term crush who also bought him muffin and left with a kiss on his cheek. And in regards to Saturday… Well Luke will just worry about this later when he won’t be too busy staring at the digits displayed on his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also on a side note, I recently started writing fic based on Swifty's Love Story. That one should be up for Xmas... If anyone cares...


	3. Sexy Ladies / Let Me Talk to You (Prelude)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I had the whole thing almost fully edited and then my battery died. I hope I got most of it in my last try.

It was Saturday evening and Luke was on the edge. He was having his heat day so he was feeling quite horny through the whole day. He wanked off a handful of times, trying to scratch the itch, but it was not really working. His fingers itching every time they were pulling on his balls to dip lower, touch where he was wanting it the most, but knowing he couldn’t do that just yet.

He only had two heat days for the audience so far and they were both very successful in terms of evening’s earnings. He quickly learned people had a thing for omegas in heat. He was not exactly sure what was it. Some of them seemed to enjoy his heightened sex drive whilst the others were waxing praises to the way his body responded to his touches on those days. There was always excess amount of slick involved and people were absolutely lapping it up.

Luke really wished he could just stick his hand down right now but he also knew he could get much more money if he waited for a bit to get his fingers inside for the first time on the camera. A quick glance on the phone told him it was quarter to eight and that Calum should be knocking on his dorm room any time now.

As on clue, the knock could be heard and Luke quickly made his way towards the door to let the other omega in.

“Hi.”

“Hi,” Luke replied back, stepping aside so that the other boy could make his way inside. “Did you have trouble finding the place?” Luke enquired.

“Not really. It’s a short walk away from the flat where I’m living.”

“Are you living in dorms as well?” Luke’s eye followed Calum’s movement in his room.

“No. I live just off of the campus. I share the flat with my sister and Michael.”

“Oh, well, I’m currently saving for the move. You know, getting something more private.”

“I was always wondering about that. What about your flat mates? Don’t they hear you when you do your thing?” Calum enquired curiously.

“Not really. On Thursdays there’s student happy hour at the Student Union pub from 6pm onwards and they always leave early on Saturdays. So far I can’t say I had any issues with that.” Luke replied. He could see Calum curiously checking out his small room. The blond really hoped he did not leave any old boxers or socks in inappropriate places.

“Nice place you have here. I like the music taste. I love Green Day as well! Me and Mikey went to see them live a couple of years ago. It was so sick! Have you ever seen them live?” Calum asked as he sat himself down on the chair.

“Oh, that sounds awesome! No, I haven’t seen them live. But my brothers did take me to see Good Charlotte once. They are my favourite band.”

“Oh, you have older brothers?”

“Yeah, I have 2 older brothers.” Luke confirmed.

“Do they know about…” Calum trailed off.

“God no.” Luke replied, shuddering at the thought of any of his family members finding out about his side profession.

“Did you… did you tell anyone?” Luke asked the other boy.

Calum grimaced before answering “Yeah, I told Mikey. He doesn’t think this is a good idea.”

And well, Luke couldn’t really say he did not see where Michael was coming from. However, given the close friendship the two boys seemed to have Luke couldn’t help but wonder.

“Are you and Michael like… “ Luke trailed off, lost for appropriate wording and hoping that Calum will get what he was insinuating. He watched the brown boy scrunch his nose up in distaste before he burst into a laugh. Luke looked at the other boy in confusion, not sure what was so funny about his question.

“Me and Michael? God no. I’ve known him since we were babies. Our Mums are, like, best friends you know. And once it was clear that I was omega and he was alpha everyone kind of expected us to end up together. We kind of did. But like, not in that way. I love Michael with all my heart and I couldn’t have made it without him but we are not like that.” Calum chuckled to himself before turning his full attention back to Luke.

“So, how should we start this whole thing today? To be honest, I’m a bit nervous about being naked in front of the camera for the first time.” Calum admitted.

“Well first of, just for the sake of legal requirements, you are, like, legal right?”

“Yeah, I’m nineteen.”

“Great. I’m eighteen. So, I was thinking maybe we can start with making out in front of the camera? I’m quite sure people would like to watch that.” Luke suggested and he could feel his heartbeat starting to pick up again. This was actually going to happen.

“That’s fine by me.”

“Ok, so we start it slowly and if you don’t like it or don’t feel like it anymore, you can leave at any time.” the blond further reassured the older guy. Calum only nodded in reply.

“Well, it’s almost 8pm. We better get started.” Luke said before turning to the camera.

“How should, how do you want me?” Calum was now standing up from the chair.

“Just climb on the bed in your jeans and T-Shirt. That should be fine for now.” Luke answered, still fiddling with the buttons. Once he was finally connected and the livestream was on he waved at the camera.

 **Daddy75** : Hi Princess, how are you today?  
**CallMeYours** : Hi kitten, I missed you! x  
**FitStud** : Hello pretty, you look delicious on your heat day.  
**TrueAlpha:** Hi omega boy, I bet you can’t wait to stuff that pretty hole of yours which must be dripping by now.  
**Minx69** : Hello, why so many clothes darling?

The last comment reminded Luke he was still wearing a white T-Shirt and loose trackies.

“Hi everyone. I’ve been fine, thanks for asking. So, today is gonna be a bit different. And no, it’s not just because it’s my heat day.” He quickly glanced over his shoulder to check Calum was on the bed before continuing. “So, I have a friend over who will help me out. I hope you enjoy it!” and with that Luke was moving away from the camera to climb further up the bed and join Calum. The older boy was casually popped up against the headboard of Luke’s bed, one of his hands resting across his tummy whilst the other palm was resting on the bed. He was in his black skinny jeans and white tank top which nicely showed off his toned arms and beautiful tattoos Luke was usually salivating over on his own. He still couldn’t believe Calum was actually here in his bed and willing to participate in a sexy show with Luke. The blond slowly climbed up Calum’s legs, trying to wiggle his butt for the viewers, until he was sitting in his lap, his knees resting against brown boy’s sides.

He carefully turned around to calculate the angle before leaning closer to Calum to whisper in his ear “We gotta rotate a bit for the camera. Get a better angle.”

Calum quietly nodded and before Luke knew what was happening, there was a strong grip on his hips that was manhandling him around the bed. Once Calum was done with moving them around Luke quickly glanced towards the screen where he could see their profiles displayed perfectly. He could see himself sitting in Calum’s lap, his hands firmly around the other boy’s neck, as the older boy was resting his hands on the top curve of Luke’s butt. Luke could also see the comment box going crazy but he didn’t want to concentrate on that. Not when he was literally sitting on Calum’s dick. He turned his head back towards Calum and he suddenly realised just how close they were. As if the breath on his neck was not indicator enough of their closeness, them touching nose to nose and staring into each other’s eyes definitely was. And what a lovely pair of eyes was that. Luke could look at the rich brown eyes for hours and not get tired of them. They reminded him of golden crunchy leafs in Autumn and tasty mugs of hot chocolate in cold winter days. They were warm and inviting and as cheesy as it sounded, Luke could get lost in them.

Calum pressed their foreheads together and Luke’s gaze moved from the enchanting eyes framed with thick eyelashes further down to the beautiful plump lips that were slightly spread open. Before Luke could wax poetics about them as well, they were being pressed against his. For a moment Luke forgot to respond. Just sitting there enjoying the first contact with the full lips. Enjoyed being kissed by Calum. Then he kissed back. And boy was this the best make out session Luke ever had. Calum clearly knew what he was doing with his mouth and before Luke knows it, there is Calum’s tongue gently coaxing his lips open. Luke has been horny the whole day, waiting for this show to finally get some much needed relief, so he willingly opened his mouth in invitation.

The rougher the kiss was getting; the more adventurous Calum’s hands were becoming as well. They have moved down from the top of Luke’s bum and Luke can now feel Calum roughly kneading them in his palms. It feels good. It would feel even better if there would be no clothing in between. Even though Luke is high on Calum’s kisses, he knows that his viewers will not be satisfied with kissing alone for much longer. They have both already lost their shirts but that’s won’t hold for long.

“Calum,” Luke whines quietly in older boy’s ear before Calum attacks his neck and the blond loses his train of thought for a moment. “Cal, let’s rotate back. We gotta give them something more.”

“Ok babe, just tell me what’s the plan here.” Calum replied in between kissing and licking the newly created mark on Luke’s neck.

Luke lets himself be manhandled back into the position they were at the beginning of the show only this time Calum is completely lying on the bed with Luke still sitting on his lap but leaning forward to connect his lips with Calum’s ear. He licks and teasingly bites into the earlobe before he whispers again.

“Can you look at the screen? What can be seen?”

Calum lifts his head to look over Luke’s shoulder towards the laptop carefully perched on the bed “Yeah, there’s a perfect shot of your arse and you grinding down on my dick. The comments box is going insane but I can’t really see what they say.”

“Ok. So I need you to slowly push my trackies down my bum, can you do that please?” Luke instructs further and he can hear Calum curse and thrust his hips up against Luke before slowly hooking his fingers against the waistband and pulling the sweatpants down. He is doing it teasingly slowly and Luke’s starting to feel air around his most private bits.

“Going commando babe.” Calum comments as he kisses Luke’s shoulder, his palms now resting just under Luke’s arse where he pushed the trackies.

“Yeah, easy access and all that. Can you please grab my cheeks and like play with them for a bit? Just squeeze them and occasionally pull them apart for just a second. They will eat that right up.” Luke tutors him further. Once he can feel the older boy squeezing his cheeks, Luke returns back to grinding against Calum’s clothed dick and leaving bite marks all over the delicious collarbones. He is just about to lick over the feather tattoo when he feels a trickle of slick escape his hole and run down his taint. His arms quickly reach back to replace Calum’s palms on his cheeks and he can feel the other boy whine in disapproval. The blond firmly grabs his cheeks before he’s spreading them wide and lifting his arse at just the right angle.

“What are you doing?” Calum enquires panting hard against his ear. Luke can feel the bulge in his pants steadily growing and the idea that he is making Calum hard is making his brain go all fizzy.

However, he manages to gather enough brain cells together to give further orders. “Money shots. Cmon, stick one of your fingers up my arse, please.”

“Fuck. So polite babe. Ok.” And with that Luke can feel someone else’s fingers gently prodding around his hole before pushing inside for the first time. And he absolutely loves it. He can feel Calum curiously poking around before he pulls the finger out and Luke whines at the loss.

“Shhh, I’m gonna give you more.” Comes Calum’s shooting voice before he is pushing two of his fingers back in. Luke whines at the new intrusion and bites down hard on the collarbone, leaving another bite mark next to the tattoo placed there. Calum is slowly fucking his fingers in and out of the blond boy on top of him and the slow peace is just not doing it anymore for Luke. He needs more. He was waiting for this whole day and he deserves his orgasm.

The next time Calum pulls the fingers out of Luke’s now nicely wet hole and prepares to push them back in, Luke beats him to it and pushes his hips back on the fingers with full force. The angle causes the pads to catch on his prostate and Luke buries his head in a crook of Calum’s neck and shoulder, moaning loudly in other boy’s ear. He knows his moans are probably too muffled for the camera to pick up but at this moment he really doesn’t care.

“Oh, so that’s how it’s going to be?” Calum teases, his voice much louder so that microphone can pick it up. “So needy. You are opening so nicely for me baby. All soft and warm inside. Fucking back on my fingers and leaving them all slick and shiny. I bet if I spread them right now there would be slick trickling down my fingers in no time.” Calum lets Luke fuck his fingers for a while before he decides the blond deserves some help with his orgasm. He resumes his thrusting of the fingers, making sure that they rub against that magic spot on every thrust. Calum can feel Luke is close. His cock hard against Calum’s and a small lake of precome dampening Calum’s crotch area.

It only takes a couple of more thrusts and encouraging “Cmon babe, come, you deserve it.” And Luke is clenching hard around the fingers in his arse whilst he is coming hard from the anal stimulation for the first time this evening. Luke is still half out of his body as he is being gently placed on the bed, his back hitting the mattress. He can see Calum crawling down the bed and Luke frowns at his actions, not sure what the older omega is playing at, until he can see his smiling face staring into him through the screen.

“Hi guys, I hope you enjoyed the show.” Calum addresses the viewers. “It is safe to say Lux definitely did. He is all nice and warm and wet inside. Look how wet are my fingers from fingerfucking him.” Calum’s now bringing the two digits that were just a couple of minutes ago in Luke’s arse to his face. He makes a big deal of sniffing the fingers before turning back to the camera. “I bet he tastes deliciously.” and with that he is licking his two fingers. He starts at the base of fingers, slowly dragging his tongue all the way up to the pads before he is sucking them in his mouth and hollowing his cheeks around them. He pulls them out with a wet pop and wickedly smiles at the camera. “That was tasty. Did you like it?” He then redirects his view down where the comments section is and snorts at a couple of the comments.

“No need to be jealous here fellas. I’m omega as well. Look,” And with that he is unbuckling his jeans and awkwardly pushing them down his legs until he is left only in his tight grey boxers. Once he is done with the jeans, he is turning around, now on all fours and with his bum to the camera. Luke can see a wet patch on the grey material appear on the screen and his cock gives a twitch at the thought that he made Calum like that. He made him all hard and wet and horny.

Calum is now making his way back up Luke’s body until he is mirroring Luke’s position from just a couple of moments ago, straddling the other boy's lap. “What should we do next?” he whispers in Luke’s ear. The blond thinks about it for a moment, he thinks about the wet grey patch and he knows exactly what he wants.

“I wanna eat you out.” Luke replies.

  
“Yeah, please.” Calum moans as he kisses Luke before letting him escape from underneath him. Luke firstly discharges of his trackies tangled at his ankles, before he is positioning himself behind Calum and pulling the older boy’s hips further down the bed to give better angle for the camera. Once he is satisfied with the view they are giving, he helps Calum get rid of the boxers and then he’s gently caresses the two perfectly shaped globes. He thinks of all those times he dreamt of biting into the perky cheeks and he cannot help himself really. Before he knows what he is doing his teeth are gently biting into the soft flesh and Luke can hear Calum whining somewhere in the back of his mind. The smell of omega is so strong here. It is not the same as the smell of the alpha. Rich and safe and powerful. The smell of aroused omega to Luke is more like the smell of your favourite perfume. Sweet and teasing and inviting. Inviting Luke to spread the globes and burry his face in between them. And that’s exactly what he does. He only allows himself a quick glance at the hairless hole glistening with sweet omega slick before he is licking over the ring of muscles. He kitten licks at the muscle that is all willing to give in under his prodding tongue. Luke can feel Calum whine and push against his mouth so he spreads the cheeks as far apart as he can before he pushes his tongue inside. He can feel Calum clench around his tongue in pleasure and Luke slowly licks in and out of the brown boy. One moment he is licking inside and the other he is licking over the quivering hole. Luke abandons holding one of the cheeks in favour of reaching down where Calum is all hard and dripping.

It doesn’t take long, a dozen more of licks and a handful of tugs on hard dick and Calum is clenching hard against Luke’s tongue and spilling his seed all over his hand. Luke quickly pulls his hand from underneath Calum and follows the older boy’s previous example. He turns toward the camera and he can see his sinful reflection in the computer screen. His mouth is all shiny from licking Calum out and his right hand is all wet with Calum’s come. He brings his hand closer to his face before he is licking his palm and then continues to suck on his fingers as well. Omega’s come is so sweet. Intended to be swallowed. Not like Alpha’s that is intended to be locked in Omega’s belly from the other side.

Luke can feel the bed dipping behind him and then Calum is in his vision again. He is crawling into Luke’s lap and chasing his lips. Luke lets him lead the kiss and instead rather focuses on groping Calum’s toned body again. As Calum redirects his attention from Luke’s lips to his neck, Luke looks down and for the first time notices barely visible thin light pink marks scattered across Calum’s belly. He gently traces them with his finger until his fingers bump against Calum’s half hard cock. He can feel the other boy’s breath catch in his throat and then he is moving away from Luke so that they are now both sitting facing the camera. Luke somehow still managed to keep a hold on other boy’s dick and he can feel a foreign arm fisting his own cock. It is a bit awkward and clumsy but quick look on the camera confirms that the shot is on two cocks and two hands working them. There is no finesse this time. Just a desire to get each other off as soon as possible. It’s almost like a competition. Each boy trying to outdo the other.

In the end it’s Luke who comes first. He shoots all over his belly and tightens his grip on Calum’s dick. Calum follows soon after. The pearly white come mixing nicely with the sweat collected there and shining nicely of the dark skin. Now that they are done, Luke shyly looks at Calum. The other boy smiles sweetly at him before leaning closer and pressing a sweet peck to Luke’s mouth. Luke smiles into the kiss before pulling away and looking over the chat box. He is searching for a certain screen name but he is unable to find it. He frowns and waits for a couple of more moments, maybe they are just late. But after a whole 2 minutes have gone by Luke knows he won’t find what he’s searching for. He reads a couple of comments like

 **CallMeYours** : What a gorgeous friend you were hiding kitten. Deffo wanna see more of him ;)  
 **Minx69** : I don’t regret a single penny I spent on you two tonight!

  
Before he is waving goodbye and turning off the stream.

Luke blinks twice once he finally focuses on the final amount they made.

“Oh my God Calum, come, look at that!”

“Um what’s wrong?” Calum enquires from where he is now plastered against Luke’s back. His boxers and tank top already back on. “Oh, is that how much we made tonight?”

“Apparently.”

“Is that good?”

“Is that… Well, the maximum I made in one night so far was £2 000. We made £6 000! £6 000 Calum!”

“Oh, wow.”

“Yeah, wow is about right.”

“I need to lie down for a bit I think.”

“Feel free to crash here. I’m gonna take a quick shower. There are some wet wipes on the bedside table.”

Luke is standing over a warm spray of water and can’t help but wonder what is his life. Calum Hood, his secret crush and golden boy of the University, just got him off multiple times. They also earned £6 000 in less than an hr. If that’s the way it will go forwards, Luke can already see some sweet money coming out of it. He might be able to afford another flat sooner than previously though. That’s if Calum agrees to continue with the joint streams.

When Luke comes back into the room he can see Calum curled against the wall and already sleeping. He carefully climbs onto the bed, his back to Calum’s and covers himself with the duvet even though it’s barely 9pm. He smiles to himself as he feels Calum turn around and curl against his back. He lets out a content sight before closing his eyes.

Even though Luke is currently living his dream; lying in postorgasmic bliss in Calum’s arms, he cannot help but wonder why there was no message from the DragonMan today.


	4. My Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I'm trying to go for a story here. Still not used to this stuff.
> 
> Some people asked me about the pairing for this thing. At this point, I don't really want to reveal it here but this chapter should clear some more stuff up already. I understand some people want to know the pairing in advance, so do hit me up on Tumblr (link in end notes) and I can totally tell ya.
> 
> Anyway, this was edited whilst my flatmate was having Justin Bieber party in the next room so 
> 
> Also, the song Luke in listening to in this chapter is by Years & Years - Desire
> 
> hmu on Tumblr or something.

Monday was a strange day for Luke. He woke up to ‘Have a nice day :)’ text from Calum and then Ashton would not leave his side whole day long. Luke didn’t complain. Calum was nice. Ashton was nice as well.

It started with Ashton sitting down next to Luke for their first lecture of the day and the trend continued throughout the day. He asked Luke if he wanted to join him for study session in the library and Luke really couldn’t say no to the bright hazel eyes staring hopefully at him. He cannot say he regrets it now. Especially when the older guy is pressing his knee into Luke’s when they are sitting next to each other, their elbows knocking together from time to time, trying to revise for the Wednesday’s exam. Luke fells warm and cosy inside, his mind probably not as focused on studying as it should be.

Ashton is nice. He is nice and he actually seems to enjoy Luke’s company. Luke is not blind. He can see flirty smiles older alpha is sending his way and envious stares of other omegas observing them. Luke would be lying if he said he didn’t feel just a little bit smug at the fact that handsome alpha like Ashton decided to grace Luke with his presence and attention. Luke casually leans just a little bit closer to the other boy to subtly take in his alpha scent. He smells lovely. Luke is not sure how to describe it but the scent makes him feel calm and safe. Like as long as Ashton is there, no one will dare to hurt him. This might also have something to do with Ashton’s impressive physique and intimidating stares.

Him and Ashton have probably been occupying the corner of the long library table for a couple of hours now. Students were constantly dipping in and out, creating buzz in the background, as the place was quite busy. Ashton left Luke a couple of minutes ago, asking him if he wanted anything from the coffee shop across the street. Luke said he was fine. He is kind of regretting saying that now as the words on the paper are starting to blend into each other and his eyes are starting to hurt a little bit. It has been over ten minutes since Ashton left and Luke could have sworn there was someone staring at him. It was not unusual, for random alpha to get caught on omega’s scent. Luke just hoped it was not someone else who recognized him from his webcam sessions. Luke would probably die of mortification if Ashton found out about it. Or even worse, if the person would decide to announce it to the whole library. But this feels different. It feels like the person is really close and what is even funnier, Luke does not feel threatened by the stare. It feels more like someone is looking over him.

Luke blinks a couple of times, trying to get rid of the sting in his eyes, before he lifts his head up to stare straight ahead. He blinks again just in case he is seeing things. But no, there he is, sitting opposite of him is Michael. The other boy is staring into his laptop screen as his left hand is clutching a paper coffee cup. Luke didn’t even notice someone sat down opposite of him. The redhead was definitely not there when Ashton left.

Luke stares at the red hair for a moment longer before his gaze moves to the coffee cup and then back to the notes. He is just thinking of texting Ashton if he can bring him something back as well when Luke catches the movement with the corner of an eye. He lifts his head again to see Michael now packing his laptop and standing up. Luke quickly averts his eyes in order to avoid getting caught staring and then a cup of coffee is pushed into his line of vision. The blond curiously lifts his head again but he is greeted with a vacated spot and Michael disappearing around the corner.

Luke turns his attention to the cup innocently standing just next to the edge of one of the textbook scattered over the table. He cautiously reaches for the drink and stares at it for a couple of seconds, assessing it, before bringing it closer to his nose. He can spy something written on the other side and once he rotates the cup around he can see his name written down in nicely curved black letters. He is not sure what to make of I this but his head is really starting to get all fizzy so he hopes Michael is not planning on poisoning him when he takes the first sip. The coffee is not hot anymore but it is still drinkable and it tastes ok.

He is just about to turn back to his notes when Ashton sits down next to him. The older boy places two cups on the table and pushes one in Luke’s direction.

“Here, I know you said you didn’t want anything but I got you hot chocolate anyway.” He sweetly smiles into Luke’s direction before he notices the cup that omega is already holding in his palms.

“Where did you get that?” Ashton asks with frowning eyebrow. Luke doesn’t like the look the other boy is giving him right now. It is making him feel like he did something wrong.

“I… Michael gave it to me?” Luke answers truthfully, carefully placing the drink back down on the table.

“Michael?”

“Calum’s friend Michael. He wears leather jackets and often colours his hair. It’s red right now.” Luke explains further. It seems like Ashton’s frown even deepens. He picks up the offended cup himself and sniffs at it.

“Michael Clifford?” Ashton says his name like he is talking about a particularly nasty disease, “Calum, the footie captain’s friend?” Luke can clearly hear the mocking tone in the older boy’s voice.

“Yeah.” Luke confirms, starting to feel uneasy about the whole thing.

“Do you know him?”

“No, not really.”

“I don’t feel good about this Luke. Here, let me take care of it.” And with that Ashton is standing back up again and Luke watches him throw the almost full cup of coffee into the trash bin.

*

The next day Ashton sticks to Luke’s side once again. Sitting next to him in the lectures and then studying alongside him in the library. This time, when Ashton asks if Luke wants a cup of coffee Luke says yes. They have a big exam on Wednesday and Luke feels like they are going to be stuck in the library for a while.

And then it happens again. It seems like as soon as Ashton is gone Michael appears out of the thin air, sitting down opposite of Luke. Luke is observing him from the underneath of his fringe. This time the redhead is marking pages in the book with bright red sticky notes. Once he seems to be done, he closes the book and pushes the char away from the table to stand up. He picks up the book with one hand and once it is safely tucked to his chest the other one reaches into his jacket pocket. Luke watches him produce a Mars bar out of it. Michael places the sweet on the table before gently pushing it across the table surface. Luke watches the sweet move against the smooth wood and touch the corner of Luke’s notes. Once the omega lifts his gaze, he is met with Michael’s retreating figure once again.

This time when Ashton came back Luke says he bought the chocolate bar himself.

*

Luke learned a lot about Ashton in the last couple of days. He learned that he has 2 younger siblings “Sister and brother.” that he likes to surf “We should totally catch some waves sometime!” and that he likes kids. They spent their breaks discussing various interests and Luke could clearly see how much Ashton loves kids. “I want to specialize in paediatrics you know? I love children and can’t wait to be able to have my own.” Luke admitted to him that he didn’t really have a lot of experience with children. To be honest, Luke didn’t really feel comfortable with kids. He really disliked the fact that just because he was an omega society expected him to be crazy about them. He told Ashton as much and the older guy was very understanding. He completely agreed with Luke that it was unfair from people to expect someone would love kids just because they are omega. All in all, Ashton seemed like an alright guy and Luke had to admit he would not say no if Ashton asked him out on a date.

*

It kind of happens on Wednesday afternoon. They just finished the exam and Ashton waited for Luke at the exit. The older boy offered to walk him to the dorm room so they could compare their answers.

“So, there’s this party at my place this Friday.” They were standing at the entrance to Luke’s building and Luke could have sworn Ashton looked a bit nervous.

“Yeah?” Luke replied. He was hoping on maybe scoring a date with Ashton. Party didn’t sound like the best first date option but then again, Luke was coming apart under Calum’s hands just a couple of days ago and will be doing the same tomorrow, so he couldn’t really complain about his luck lately.

“So I was wondering if you want to come over? Bring a couple of friends?” Definitely not a date then, Luke thought.

“Yeah, sure, sounds cool.” Luke replied, trying to mask the disappointment in his voice. However, his reply seemed to satisfy Ashton who was now beaming from ear to ear.

“Great! I will text you the details!” He placed a quick peck on Luke’s cheek and then he was gone. Luke was just standing there, looking after the alpha, for a couple of seconds before turning around.

Luke decided that since he just completed a particularly nasty exam he deserved to reward himself. He headed across the campus towards his favourite coffee shop. It was a bit on the expensive side but he decided he could afford it. Especially with the latest livestream earnings.

The coffee shop was located in an old building just on the edge of the campus and it hat two floors. The ground floor was littered with small tables and chairs that were always occupied by various students trying to study or work on group projects. There was a narrow staircase leading to the first floor where Luke was heading now. The first floor was only half the size of the first one and ended with a big glass wall that offered nice overview over the entrance and front part of the busy coffee shop. There were bean bag chairs, small cosy sofas and armchairs scattered around with low coffee tables in between them. Whilst the lower floor was more practical for work, upper floor was clearly intended for relaxing. Luke could see small groups of friends gathered around the small tables and squeezing on tinny sofas and individuals reading a book or typing away on their computers. Luke could have sworn he spied a kid on a bean bag blatantly sleeping with a book covering his face. Even though the upper floor was quite busy at this time, it was not completely full.

Luke was happy to notice his favourite spot by the glass wall was not occupied. He headed towards the left corner where there were two low armchairs pushed against the glass wall, armrests touching the glass and the chairs facing each other with a small round table in between them. Luke placed his coffee and the bag on the table before crashing down on the chair whose back was touching the brick wall. He loved this spot, it gave him a nice overview over the busy place downstairs and also offered the privacy by being slightly separated from the other chairs and tables on the same floor.

He comfortably curled up on the big chair, kicking his shoes off and bringing his feet up on the plush cushioning, before pulling out his iPod and putting it on shuffle. He just let his mind wander for a while. Thinking about how crazy his life was lately. From the cam session with Calum to Ashton showing at least some kind of interest in him. Luke knew that him and Calum could not work out in the long run. Yes, the orgasms were amazing but it was almost unheard of two omegas ending up together. And even though Luke could happily live without an alpha, he just knew Calum was not feeling the same. Just as Olly was crooning the lyrics

 _Is it desire_  
_Or is it love that I'm feeling for you_  
_I want desire_  
_'Cause your love only gets me abused_

Luke had to admit it was definitely desire he was feeling for the brown boy. Yes, he wanted the other boy’s passionate kisses and mind shattering orgasms. He wanted to be friends with him and also enjoy what his body had to offer. But in a long term, no, Luke did not see himself with the other boy.

Luke sighed. He was slowly getting tired. He knew he was only 18 but he really wished he would have found himself a nice Alpha that would look out for him. He was completely capable of looking after himself but it would be nice to have someone who would care about him, who would give him kisses and cuddle him when Luke felt down. Someone who would take care of him during his heat days and then held his hand when strolling down the street. Someone who would go and explore new cities with Luke during the day and then press him close to his body in the dark club room at night. Someone who would look at Luke and be proud to call him his. Someone who wouldn’t mind Luke stealing their sweaters and sharing their meals in the restaurant.

There were times this week when Luke thought Ashton might be that for him. Maybe just for a little bit. But by now Luke was fairly certain that was not the case. He felt safe and looked over with Ashton yes, but he just didn’t feel the spark. Luke decided it was best to not dwell on those thoughts. He had other things to focus on. Like his studies. He still remembers when he presented as an omega and he had to wait forever to be seen by the doctor. He asked his mum why his brothers could always get a quick appointment when they were unwell and he had to wallow in misery for days before the doctor could see him. His mother told him there was a shortage of omega specialists and ever since then it was his dream to help people, especially omegas. If he was to help just one more young omega to see the doctor sooner, then he would have fulfilled his purpose.

And then his mind wandered again. Luke just couldn’t help his mind to not wander to the DragonMan. He knew it was not healthy. After all, Luke was intrigued by a faceless person on the internet who paid money to watch him get off. For all Luke knew he could be 60 year old pervert lurking on young, barely legal omegas.

Luke knew that it was no good but he just couldn’t help himself. They were nothing but nice words to him. Never demanding anything from him and always leaving only kind words. Even though Luke just came in front of a bunch of (well paying) strangers he always felt a bit better reading about how some stranger thought he was still beautiful.

He often daydreamed about this mystery person. In Luke’s head it was a guy, a couple of years older than him, alpha or maybe beta. Out of Uni with steady job and his own place. He was working hard on building his career but always taking time for friends and family. Luke imagined someone who would understand Luke’s focus on his studies. It was someone who would not pressure him into anything he was not comfortable with or ready for and someone who would understand Luke’s decision that he did not want to have kids in the near future so he could focus on his career. Luke imagined someone responsible but also fun to be around. Someone who would surprise Luke with home cooked meal after a long day in the library and someone who would queue with him for hours to see his favourite band play from the front row.

He was so caught up in his thoughts about this perfect mystery man that he did not even notice someone was occupying the chair opposite of him until he reached over to grab the cup from the table and his hand bumped against the muffin he most definitely didn’t remember being there before. Luke lifts his head only to be met with Michael sitting in the other chair, seemingly lost in the textbook in his hands.

“Why are you doing this?” Luke surprises himself with vocalizing his thoughts out loud. He watches the other boy stubbornly stare into the textbook and ignore Luke’s question.

“I know that you can hear me, Michael.” Luke tries again. It seems like the mention of his name finally coaxed the redhead to look at Luke with his big green eyes.

“Why are you doing this?” Luke tries again now that he has the attention of the older alpha.

“It’s a public place. The place is quite full and I needed a place to sit.” Replies the other boy. Even though Luke has seen him around quite a bit he realises he never heard him speak before. He was always either glaring in Luke’s direction or pretending he didn’t exist. And what a shame that was. Michael has such a lovely voice. You can hear the authority of an alpha in it but he speaks in soft shooting tones. Luke wants to hear him speak more.

“I’m not talking about that.” Luke glares at the older boy who is trying to avoid his question. Luke sees Michael raise the pierced eyebrow in amusement at the annoyed tone and he could have sworn there is a small smirk playing just on the corners of the pretty lips that seem to match the vibrant hair in colour.  
“What are you talking about then?” The other boy replies back.

“Why are you turning up out of the blue and leaving me drinks and food? Do I look like I can’t take care of myself or something?” Luke knows his words might be a bit too harsh but he is just feed up with the elusive boy. He went from glaring to leaving him gifts without any explicable reason and Luke is just confused. He wants to know why suddenly the other boy seems to be trying to get on Luke’s good side. Or at least that’s what he thinks the alpha is doing.

“I’m sorry.” The older guy replies and Luke can see a flash of hurt in his eyes as the other boy sits up straighter in his chair, his book now closed on his lap. “I will stop it if it makes you uncomfortable. I’m really sorry, I will just leave and let you do your own thing.”

Luke really regrets his harsh words now. Michael is already gathering his things and Luke has to act quickly before it is too late. To be honest, Luke liked the attention he was getting from Michael. It felt nice to think that someone was looking out for him. Making sure he was ok even if it was only in a form of hot drink or piece of chocolate. It meant someone thought about him. It meant someone went out of their way to do something for him. He should at least be nice to them.

“No, please don’t go.” Luke voices out when Michael is almost out of the chair. He can see the unsure look in Michael’s eyes. “Please, sit down.” Luke feels better once the redhead is sitting down again. “I’m not angry.” Luke reassures the other guy. “It’s just… Just last week you were glaring at me and now you are bringing me drinks and sweets. I guess I just don’t understand what I did wrong in the first place and then somehow fixed it to get back on your good side. It’s confusing.”

Michael just stares at him for a couple of moments. It seemed like he is thinking hard about the answer before he settles on something in his head. He leanes forward in his chair and Luke follows his example. He is clutching his paper cup extra hard in his hands and is a bit worried the coffee will come splashing out but he is too intrigued by Michael to really care about it.

“I know you fancy Calum.” Michael starts. Luke would object to that but he is too busy turning red in the face. “Don’t even try to deny it. I can see you, you know. You think you’re all sneaky with your casual strolling by the football ground every Thursday. A little heads up. I can literally smell you salivating over him from across the pitch. The other alphas on the team probably just think it’s Calum. But I know Calum. I’ve known him my whole life and I know how he smells at literally any time. It was always like this, you know.” Michael continues conversationally. “Him, the outgoing strong omega he is and me, antisocial alpha looking over him from the shadows. We’re best friends. We’re more. We’re practically brothers. And it’s my duty to keep him safe.” Luke could see quick flash of pain cross his pretty features but it was gone as soon as it appeared. Luke wants to know more about the source of it but he knows it is not his place to pry. He quietly sits in his chair as he waits for the other boy to continue.

“Calum is… Calum has a golden heart you know. And he doesn’t know how to say no sometimes. He’s been through a lot you know? And well, I don’t want to see him hurt again. Not on my watch. So I guess I was afraid of him getting hurt again.” Luke frowns in confusion, not sure how this is relating to anything.

“He noticed you as well, you know that? He’s seen you around sometimes. He thought you were cute and harmless. He didn’t believe me when I told him you had a crush on him. Not at first. But then I pointed out to him your Thursday walks and pink cheeks every time he’d catch your eye and he was intrigued. You have to admit, omega crushing on other omega as hard as you do is a bit… unusual, so to speak. “

Luke doesn’t know what to do with this information. He always thought he was discreet but here Michael is, telling him about his obvious crush and Calum knowing about it.

Michael chuckles at Luke’s red face. “He’s an attractive guy. He’s strong and smart and successful. Sadly, a lot of people take those traits as negative on omegas. I guess it in a way makes sense why another omega would find him attractive.” Michael sighs before continuing. “Calum might have all the characteristics of an alpha but he’s not one. He sometimes forgets about his own needs and the fact that at the end of the day, his body and mind is still different. No matter how much he might like you, at the end of the day, there are just some things you cannot give him Luke. And I’m not talking about the physical stuff only. I’m talking about the mental stuff as well. He needs someone strong and safe and open minded. Now, I’m not saying you’re not that. It’s just…” Michael trails off.

“I’m omega.” Luke concluds for him. He can see Michael giving him a small sad smile but to be honest, Luke is not really crushed over about this. He guesses in the back of his mind he kind of always knew him and Calum were not meant to be like this.

“I still don’t understand what this has to do with you disliking me.” Luke confesses.

“Well, I guess I tried intimidating you into leaving him alone. I thought if you two never met then Calum would never have an opportunity to get hurt.”

“I would never hurt Calum!” Luke protested.

“No, you wouldn’t.” Michael confirms. “At least not intentionally.”

Luke is not sure what to make of it. He kind of understands where Michael is coming from but it doesn’t mean it makes sense. What counts in Luke’s mind though, is that Michael was just looking out for his friend.

“What made you change your mind then?”

“Well, for starters, Calum confirming that there’s no grounds for romantic relationship between you two after your Saturday’s… thing.” Michael finishes awkwardly. And well. Luke completely forgot that Michael knew about the livestream session.

“I hope that I didn’t just like shatter your heart or anything?” Michael seems genuinely concerned about Luke.

“Uh, no. I think that in the back of my mind I always knew it wouldn’t work out with us. It was nice to pretend I guess.” Luke admits.

“Ok, good then. Well, if it’s of any consolation, he says you are quite good in bed.” Michael teases the blond boy who is now blushing furiously again.

“Oh God, did you watch the stream?” Luke asks in horror.

“Did I watch my best friend fool around with another boy on the internet?” Michael snorts. “No, I was… otherwise occupied.”

“Ah, ok then.”

“So what’s with all the food and drinks then?” Luke pries further.

“I guess it’s my way of saying sorry.”

“Ok.”

“Ok what?” Michael asks in confusion.

“I like, forgive you, or whatever.” Luke clarifies.

“Oh, thank you.” Michael actually seems surprised at the blond’s willingness to forgive him.

Now that Michael seems to be done talking, Luke leans back in the armchair, bringing the bag with him to pull out a book out of it. He expects Michael to leave now that he has explained himself but the older boy just makes himself comfortable on his chair before opening the book to continue with his reading.

Well, Luke thinks, this week was definitely something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But what was Michael doing on that night tho?
> 
> I hope this attempt at plot is semi decent. Let me know if this is readable. Appreciate any constructive feedback.
> 
> (Also new Xmas fic coming your way soon, almost done with it and super excited for you to read it:))


	5. Lovestoned/I Think She Knows (Interlude)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what's going on in this chapter?  
> *cracks a devilish grin* the possibilities are endless
> 
> (Also happy new year!)

"You want me to wear this?" Calum asked.

"Erm, I'm not forcing you to. You can say no if you want. But like, it'd totally get the viewers going." Luke replied, not sure if the older boy was in favour or against the objects currently lying on Luke's bed.

It was a day after Ashton invited Luke to the party and time for Thursday session. Luke thought that kitty play would be a nice gentle way of breaking Calum into more kinky stuff. Luke knew the market. He knew his, well, theirs now, viewers were a demanding bunch and will not be satisfied with two omegas just wanking each other off for much longer.

"I've seen you do it before." Calum admitted. "It was hot as fuck. You  _are_ hot as fuck.

"Thanks?" Luke blushed at the compliment. He was currently wearing his white high socks, white fluffy kitten ears and oversized blue checkered shirt that was barely covering his ass. There was a plug with white fluffy tail reaching down to his knees hanging in between the thighs, giving him a nice stimulation whenever he moved the right way. There was a lacy white collar of the width of his thumb neatly wrapped around his throat with pretty blue bow in the front.

Luke was half hard ever since he pushed the plug inside himself and he really hoped Calum would be up for a play.

"Ok, let's do this." The brown skinned boy said when he started discharging of his clothes. Once he was completely naked, he turned back to Luke who was checking the other boy out eagerly, still not used to seeing the fit boy all naked and ready for play.

"Help me out?" Calum cheekily asked with a wink as he turned towards the items displayed on the bed. Luke was more than eager to grab the black kitty ears first and he carefully placed them on the older boy's head. He gently petted the dark curls which made Calum sigh contently, before reaching for the black choker with small white bow at the front. In contrast to Luke's, this one had a little bell attached to it as well which could be heard every time the other boy moved his neck.

There were only stockings and the plug left now. Luke knelt down and nudged the other boy into lifting his leg so that he was able to roll the black stocking all the way up his tights until the black lacy edge was resting just under the other boy's arse. He then repeated the same procedure with the other leg. Once Luke was satisfied with the high socks he reached for the plug, keeping an eye on the older boy who was curiously pulling on his collar with one hand whilst the other was playing with the ears on top of his head.

"I need you to like bend over the bed? For the plug." Luke clarified once the black haired boy turned his attention back to him. "Sure." Was the only thing he said before leaning over the bed frame so that his torso was resting on the sheets and his feet were touching the floor, spreading his legs just enough for Luke to step in between them.

Luke grabbed for the lube that has rolled towards Calum's side where his body caused the mattress to dip. He made sure to make the small metal plug attached to the long black furry tail wet enough before placing his free palm on Calum's lower back, putting a pressure just over the nicely shaped arse in an attempt to keep the other boy in place. Luke was just about to ask the older boy if he can spread his cheeks for him when the other boy did it on his own accord. Strong arms reaching behind himself and spreading the firm globes apart to show off pretty pink hole tucked safely between them.

"You are wet." Luke stated in wonder as he saw that the other boy was slightly damp in between the spread cheeks, the hole winking at Luke as to try and lure him into touching it.

"Well, you can't expect me to not be when you are prancing around dressed like that."

Luke blushed at Calum's words, his tummy making a somersault at the thought that the other boy found him attractive even if he didn't want to date him.

"Here we go." Was the only warning Luke gave before the metal tip was touching the furled entrance. Luke watched in fascination how the other boy's hole eagerly swallowed the plug until it was fully inside, the metal base resting against the opening and keeping the tail outside. The black fur was nicely falling in between the spread legs and caressing Calum's balls and thighs.

"Fuck, this feels so good." The brown boy moaned as he moved his butt and caused his dick and the plug to rub against all the right spots.

"Here, put this on." Luke said as he threw cozy oversized white sweater in Calum's direction who followed blond's directions. Luke thought Calum looked so hot when he was sitting there on his bed all dolled up as a kitty, in an oversized sweater and with sweater paws. The collar of the sweater was a bit stretched out so the dark skin and black ink painted a really nice contrast against the white material.

"I'm gonna turn the camera on. Did you figure out the name?" Luke asked the other boy.

"Yeah, Tommy." Calum replied as the blonde started fiddling with the laptop. "Also," the other continued "can we like, um, I don't think there's anything wrong with it and I know it probably brings a couple of more bucks to the table, but like, could we not use the word Daddy today?" The dark haired boy looks really awkward on the bed and Luke doesn't have to think twice before he replies. "Nah, that's ok. We can leave it out if it makes you uncomfortable." He can see the older's face relax and grateful smile appear on his lips. "Any other confessions or requests?" Luke enquires and once he is met with shaking head he presses the Live button.

This time, he doesn't even acknowledge the audience. He turns away from the camera and pulls his shirt over his ass so that his butt is not exposed before slowly crawling up the bed, making sure the camera angle gets his shirt covered ass and stocking covered legs whilst his fluffy white tail is hanging in between his legs. He crawls up the bed until he is sitting on his heels, back to the camera and facing Calum who is now popped up with his back against the wall, soles of the feet on the sheets and knees pressed shut together. He is staring wide eyed at Luke before the blond reassuringly smiles and leans forward, kissing the other boy on the lips. One of his hands is grabbing for Calum's kitty ears whilst the other is pulling his own shirt up until the edge of it is resting against the top of his pale cheeks that are now exposed to the camera.

Once he pulls back from the kiss, he helps Calum slid down the wall until his back is resting against the mattress, before he is pulling one and then another leg up to brown boy's chest. Calum's left arm automatically grabs underneath his knees to keep the legs up whilst his other hand is grabbing for the fluffy blonde tuffs of hair, bringing the pink lips back in touch with his. He moans into the soft kiss that is becoming more and more heated, with Luke now firmly keeping the other boy's head in place as he is licking eagerly in between the plump lips. Suddenly the warm mouth and wet tongue is gone and Calum can feel Luke move into the same position he is in. As soon as the blond is on his back, legs close to his chest, he turns his head back to Calum and smiles reassuringly.

"Spread your legs." The blond whispers and waits for Calum to comply before sneaking one of his hands to grab for brown boy's almost fully hard cock resting on nicely toned tummy, the sweater now pulled up and just barely covering the chest. Calum whimpers under the touch and a small bead of precome leaks down his cockhead whilst he can feel his insides getting wetter and wetter. Luke slides his fist up the other boy's dick two more times before moving further down to fondle the balls and then move his fingers even lower until his pointer and index finger are tapping at the base of the plug, causing Calum to grab for the sheets and throw his head back in desperate moan.

"Fuck, you are so wet and open down there that the plug is gonna slip out of you any moment now. I should have gotten you a bigger one." Calum only moans in reply as Luke teasingly pulls the plug out, leaving Calum spread on its widest part before pushing it back in. Once the base is back against the now slightly more open and wet hole, the area around it shinier with escaped slick, Luke pulls his hand back, pushing Calum's knees back down before Luke is sitting up again and straddling the other boy's lap. He is bending further down so that his forearms are resting on the bed, bracketing the other boy, before he is back to kissing Calum. He starts with teasing licks before biting into the full lips whilst he is grinding his hips hard down on Calum's now painfully hard and leaking dick.

Once Luke pulls back, he straightens his back and sits up, Calum's dick perfectly slotting in between his cheeks, rubbing against the white fur. Luke hooks his index finger of his right hand through the small hook on the black choker and pulls on it, giving Calum sign to sit up. Once the other boy is up and close to Luke's face again, he stares at the blond with his wide blown eyes. Luke gives him a quick peck on the lips before he is dragging his nose from the corner or Calum's mouth, across the cheek and all the way up to his left ear, not loosing his hold on the choker hook, as he finally bites into the other boy's earlobe before moaning loud enough for camera to pick up.

"I've been a bad kitty." Luke purrs into the older boy's ear as he grinds his arse down on the plug and the cock. He can feel Calum's hips buckle up against his arse and a pathetic whine that can only be result of the cold steel in his arse moving the right way.

"I've been a really really bad kitty." Luke repeats before connecting their lips again. One of Calum's hands has abandoned its position on the bed and is now travelling down the blond's back, starting at his neck, all the way down his spine, until it reaches the curve of Luke's arse. Instead of caressing the pale cheeks, the tattooed arm reaches for the top of the fluffy white tail. Calum separates their mouth and hooks his chin over the blond's shoulder to watch how the tail slips between his fingers. Once he reaches the end of the white fluff, he gives it a quick tug, causing the younger boy in his lap to breathe in sharply.

"Yeah?" Calum breathes out "What did you do, you naughty kitty?" He accompanies his words with another sharp tug on the tail and he can feel the blond clench down around the toy to prevent it from being pulled out by the movement. Luke's eyes are now shut tight and his head is slightly titled to one side. One of the fists is full of the sheets whilst the other is squeezing one of Calum's sweater covered biceps. he is panting hard as he relaxes and squeezes his arse cheeks again before grinding down on Calum's cock "I played with myself before you came." Luke admits.

"Yeah?" The brown boy asks, his hand abandoning pulling on the white fur in favour of squeezing one of the squishy butt cheeks. "What exactly did you do?"

"I fucked myself on my fingers." The blond admits out loud before slowly opening his baby blue eyes to stare straight into the chocolate orbs.

"Fuck." Calum moans as he fucks his hips up against the other omega's crack and then down on the plug in his arse. "Did you..." before he can continue, the boy on top pushes his arse down again, moaning at the sensation the plug creates in his arse and taking the brown boy with him, his toy now dragging perfectly against his sweet spot. Calum moans loudly and bites down on Luke's shoulder, breathing deeply to calm down, before he continues "Did you come?". He pulls his head back from the blond's shoulder so he can look at him. They are so close. Luke sitting on Calum's lap bumps their foreheads together until their noses are touching tip to tip. They are so close and Calum is going all cross eyed.

"Yeah," Luke answers, going completely still in his lap "I fucked myself on two of my fingers and jacked off thinking of how good the metal plug is gonna feel inside me. I came all over my belly whilst you were walking up the stairs towards my room. I had no time to properly clean up so I had to lick it off. It was so sweet that by the time you were at my door I was half hard again."

"Fuck Lux." Calum moans again as his hand starts unbuttoning the blond's shirt. Another pair of fingers soon joins him and in no time there is a broad pale chest opening in front of him. "Off," Calum dictates as he is pushing the material down Luke's shoulders until the only piece of clothing the blond is wearing are the high socks. Calum's sweater follows the shirt's path straight after.

"I've been a bad kitty." Luke repeats again as one of his hands reaches for one of his own nipples, squeezing the perked up bud hard and causing the blond to moan prettily on top of the older boy.

"Yeah, a very very naughty kitty." Calum confirms before he is grabbing for the locks of blond hair to pull the younger boy's head to the side and attack the newly exposed throat. He laps and mouths at the blond's sweet spot that is located just over the lacy trim of the white choker for a couple of moments before pressing his cheek next to the other boy's, speaking loud enough so that the viewers can hear it. "What should we do with you? Naughty kitty." He accompanies his words with a pinch on blond's butt before gently rubbing the abused flesh.

"I think naughty kitty should be spanked." Luke whispers just loud enough for the camera to pick up.

"Yeah?" Calum breathes hard as one of his hands is now kneading the soft flesh that is going to be smacked very soon. "Cmon, get on all fours." The older pushes on the blond's shoulder for him to roll off Calum's lap and his hard dick. Luke is so easy for him. Glancing at the screen before positioning himself on his hands and knees and staring all innocent eyes at Calum. He makes sure to arch his back into a nice u slope, spreading his legs enough for the tail to fall in between his thighs as he is looking at the older boy, biting on his bottom lip before asking "Is that ok?"

"Perfect." Calum confirms, now moving next to the blond to caress one of the cheeks, gently squeezing it and pulling it apart for the camera. "Fuck, you are so wet for this." Calum moans and releases the cheek. Before Luke can say anything, Calum's palm is connecting with soft pale skin with a sharp smack followed by Luke's moan. "Fuck." Calum replies with a moan of his own before smacking the pale flesh again. He begins with several light spanks and then increases the intensity of swats until the blond's bum is a nice rosy pink colour. Luke's palms gave up approximately eight spanks in and he is now down on his elbows, rising his butt higher and higher with every slap he gets.

"Please, Tommy, on the plug, please." Luke moans as he is trying to angle his butt just right.

"Yeah? You like it that much kitty?" Calum teases before he gently swats his open palm on the centre of the plug that has Luke moaning even louder and pushing his face into the linen underneath him.

"You know what, I think I want you to suck my cock." Calum states as he drops his hand down, making Luke whine at the loss of the contact. It doesn't take long before Calum is back on his back and Luke in between his wide spread legs. He is looking all wide innocent blue eyes as he sits on his legs, waiting for Calum's further instructions.

"Cmon, I want you to suck my dick whilst you play with the toy inside my ass. I want you to make me dripping from both ends before you pull the toy out and fuck me until you come. And after you come, I want you to pull out and lick me clean. Do you understand?"

"Yeah."

"Good, get to work then."

Calum watches as the blond bends his head down to kitten lick at his balls before licking all the way from the base to the tip of Calum's dick and lapping the pearly precome already gathered there. He makes a teasing moaning noise once he sucks on the cockhead and Calum can feel himself leak inside the hot mouth. Luke's left hand is now squeezing brown boy's dick where Luke's mouth doesn't cover it. Luke looks so hot down there in between his legs, Calum thinks. Sucking on his dick and playing with his balls. Calum needs to close his eyes for just a moment and it proves to be the wrong thing to do as the images of Luke deepthroating a dildo in one of his cam sessions flash behind his eyes.

He opens his eyes again but this time he looks over Luke and at the screen where he can see Luke's pretty pink spanked arse lifted high in the air as he is sucking on Calum's dick.

"Cmon, fuck me on that plug Luxy."

Luke gladly complies and presses the heel of his right hand against the base of the plug, making Calum's hips lift of the bed and accidentally fuck up into Luke's mouth who almost chokes on Calum's dick but doesn't pull back. Once his hips are back down on the mattress, he can feel slim fingers pushing his hips down as the blond is trying to fit more of Calum's dick inside his mouth. He can see that the younger boy is struggling, saliva dripping down Calum's dick and making a small lake around the base, so he gently places the palm of his right hand on the nape of the blond's neck and starts gently pushing the younger boy further down on his cock.

"Cmon baby, open wide. That's right. Such a good kitty. Almost there. Fuck."

Calum is watching in fascination once Luke gets the whole dick in, gagging on it for a couple of seconds before pulling all the way back and rubbing at his throat.

"Fuck, that was so fucking hot Lux." He says before he is pulling the younger boy on top of him and licking into his mouth.

"Fuck, I haven't been fucked in ages." Calum moans as he pulls back from the pouty lips.

"I..." Luke starts but then tucks his head in the crook of the Calum's neck and shoulder.

"What is it kitty?" Calum enquires as his shooting arm is caressing the blond's back.

"I have never." Luke mumbles into Calum's neck.

"Oh, you have never fucked?"

"I have never fucked, or been fucked, for that matter."

"Fuck, sorry, I just thought..." Calum trails off before gently pulling the blond from the crook of his neck to face him. Once the pink cheeked boy with wide blue eyes is staring back at him, Calum carefully places his palms on Luke's cheeks before looking him straight in the eyes and saying "We don't have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable."

"I know. I wanna tho."

"You want what baby?"

"Fuck you." Luke breathes out.

"Are you sure?" Calum asks one last time, trying to search for any trace of uncertainty in the other boy.

"Yeah. Please." Luke politely ads.

"Fuck, ok." Calum is leaving soft pecks all over the blond's face as one of his hands is gently caressing Luke's cheek and the other is searching for the lube that rolled away whilst they were otherwise occupied. Once he manages to locate the tube, he quickly slicks his palm before bringing it back to his tummy and searching for blond's cock.

"Cmon babe, let's get you all lubed up. Fuck, you are so hard."

Luke only whines in reply and pushes his hips up in the wet fist closing around his throbbing dick.

"Shh, it's ok kitten. Here we go." Calum tries to calm the younger guy a bit. He is now guiding the blond boy's dick down in between his asscheeks and drags the head down the crack until it catches at his plugged hole. Calum stops caressing Luke's cheek in favour of finding one of blond's hands and guiding it where his asshole is still clenching around the metal pushed inside him.

"Cmon Luxy, I want you to pull it out and then replace it with your cock straight after." Calum guides the other boy who seems to be on autopilot, doing whatever Calum asks him to do. Following Calum's instructions, Luke carefully pulls on the toy lodged inside the tanned boy until the metal head resurfaces and then falls out. Luke tosses the toy on the side and by the sounds of it, it might have just hit the floor but he cannot be bothered with it. His fingers are too busy curiously prodding at the newly stretched and wet entrance.

"Cmon, fuck me." Comes an impatient whine from Calum and Luke quickly readjusts Calum's thighs on his hips, the lacy trim of black high socks dragging against his naked skin, before he slides inside.

"Fuck." Luke whines as his hips pull back and fuck in again. Calum feels so good inside. All warm and wet and tight.

"Cmon, fuck me." Calum demands, lying on his back, hands thrown over his head trying to find something to grab and hold onto. He presses the heels of his feet into Luke's arse as he pushes his hips forward, meeting Luke's thrusts. Luke is barely holding up. His palms right over Calum's shoulders. He just found a good rhythm where he fucks inside the brown boy and on the pull back clenches around the plug inside his arse when Calum suddenly rolls them over, making Luke moan at the pressure the mattress is putting on the plug and at the feeling of Calum sinking down on his cock until his arse is flush to Luke's balls.

"Fuck, Lux. You just..." Calum lifts his hips up and down, moaning loudly at the feeling before continuing "You just lay there all pretty and let me do all the work."

And all the work Calum does. He starts with a couple of teasing slow movements of his hips and then progresses to the fast paced bounces, riding Luke hard and making the mattress squeak underneath them. Calum's hands are placed in the middle of Luke's chest for support and his head is thrown back, eyes closed in ecstasy. Luke can feel the palms on his chest move apart until skilled fingers are rubbing his sensitive nipples which causes him to fuck into Calum extra hard, causing the other boy to lose the balance and just catch himself before he face plants on Luke's chest. Now that Calum is lying on Luke's chest he lets the younger boy dictate the pace, fucking into him from below whilst his cock drags against their tummies. He feels the other boy's hands travel down his sides until they stop at his arse. Luke hesitates as if not sure how to continue so Calum decides to help him out.

"Cmon baby, spread me apart, show them how I'm all wet and fucked on your cock." He gives a teasing suck on the closest nipple before he feels his cheeks being spread open. It is thrilling, Calum thinks. It is thrilling getting fucked in the arse on the camera for the strangers to see. He wonders how many people will bust on the visual of his leaking asshole being pounded on the camera and wish it was them who were ramming their cocks inside him. Calum moans at the thought of some random stranger watching him and then coming with his name on their lips.

Calum is not there yet but he knows Luke is. He can feel it in the erratic rhythm he has going on and the hold on his cheeks is bound to leave some half moon nail marks. But he doesn't care about it right now. All he cares in this moment is how to make Luke come. He squeezes around Luke hard and encourages the blond "Fuck Luxy, your cock feels so good. Cmon, bust inside. I know how much you want it."

Luke only whimpers in reply, his hips rabbiting inside Calum four more times before he arches his back off the bed and Calum knows he is coming. He musters all the energy he has and lifts himself up, riding Luke through his high and once the younger boy's back is back on the linen, Calum slowly pulls off Luke's dick. He can feel the warm come mixed with lube and his natural wetness seep out and he brings both his hands back on his arse. Quick glance at the screen confirms that the angle is just right and he watches as he spreads his cheeks again, flaunting his creamed hole to the viewers. He is using both of his hands to keep himself open, making sure the viewers can see where Luke is leaking out of his dark pink opening, when he feels a curious finger chase the wetness on his taint with two fingers and then pushing them inside. They are gone as quick as they were pushed inside and suddenly two wet fingers are just in front of his slightly gaping mouth. Calum arches an eyebrow in blond's direction who just gives him an exhausted shrug and then presses his two fingers to Calum's lips. Calum doesn't open up immediately. He gives the fingers a quick lick, grimacing at the artificial taste of lube mixing with sweet omega spunk and slick, before he is sucking them inside and pushing his leaking dick against the soft tummy of the other omega.

"Fuck Tommy, your arse is leaking all over my belly."

"Well, it's your come and I am still hard so just deal with it."

"Not for long." Luke counters as he flips them over again, Calum on his back and Luke kissing down the brown chest until he is in between the strong thighs. He is leaving wet kisses all over the other boy's pelvis, kissing up the light pink marks on dark skinned belly he noticed the other day, until he is back to Calum's dick. Luke firstly licks up the small amount of precome that gathered just under the bellybutton where Calum's cock is resting before sucking the head in and toying it with his tongue. He readjusts himself again, making himself more comfortable in between Calum's ever spreading thighs, before he starts going down the other boy properly again.

"Fuck Lux, gonna take me down the throat again?" Calum moans as Luke stops midway to adjust before sliding further down. One of Calum's palms is scratching behind his kitty ears before it slides further down to the nape of the younger boy's neck to gently guide him down his cock again. 

"Fuck, you really are a true omega. Deepthroating so easily." Calum moans once Luke takes him in completely.

Whilst saliva is freely dripping on Calum's balls, one of Luke's hands that was previously keeping Calum's hips in place, is now sneaking down and under until Luke is pushing two of his fingers inside the fucked out hole leaking his spunk on now ruined sheets. He probes and prods until he finds the magic spot that has Calum arching of the bed and pushing his dick even further down Luke's throat.

"Fuck, Lux, I'm gonna, I'm gonna..." the brown skinned boy moans as he is trying on Luke's hair, clear warning that he is ready to shoot his load. Luke doesn't budge though. He intensifies the pressure on Calum's sweet spot as he is trying to keep his throat relaxed. He pulls back just when Calum's starts coming. He is sucking on the head, his two fingers of one hand still massaging the other boy's prostate as his other hand is now fisting the remaining dick not covered in warm mouth.

Luke only stops sucking and pulls his fingers out once the other boy starts whining in protest, oversensitive and completely fucked out. Luke kisses his way back up, across the toned abbs and chest, until their mouth meet again. Luke is trying to push some of the remaining come he swallowed in other boy's mouth and the boy beneath him eagerly opens his mouth. Luke can taste himself at the back of Calum's mouth if he chases it extra hard. He gives the boy lying underneath him another quick peck on the lips before he is pulling away and looking at the chat box that is going absolutely insane. Luke knows that even if the Dragonman would say something today he'd be unable to see it in the sea of praise they are receiving.

When he looks in his reflection on the screen he can see his mouth, nose and chin all shiny and he teasingly licks at his lips before addressing the audience for the first time that day.

"Well, that was quite something. See ya Saturday!" He waves at the camera before disconnecting and bringing his laptop with him as he crashes back on the bed, snuggling against Calum's side who curls one of his hands around Luke's middle.

"Fuck, that was some of the best sex I ever had." The older admits as he kisses Luke's shoulder before hooking his head over it to look at the screen Luke still has open on the laptop.

"So, how much did we make?" Calum enquires as his thumb is drawing a random pattern on Luke's tummy.

"Luke?" Calum enquires again, after the blonde doesn't reply immediately.

"I..., uh." Is Luke's reply before he is titling the screen under the right angle for Calum to see.

"Fuck me!" Calum exclaims when he sees the number.

"I just did." Luke giggles before bursting into a laugh.

"I can't believe we just earned £10 000. I think I'm dreaming." Luke says unbelievingly.

Calum pinches Luke in the tummy, causing the other guy to yelp in surprise. "What was that for?"

"Definitely not dreaming." Calum says.

"Can't believe I just lost my dick virginity and people paid so much for it." The blond laughs.

"Dick virginity." Calum repeats dumbly. "I don't think that's a thing."

"Well, I fucked but I haven't been fucked yet. So I'm like half virgin. I don't know. It sounded better in my head." Luke says.

"I bet it did." Calum snorts before he kisses Luke's cheek and asks "So how was it?"

"What? Loosing my dick virginity?" Luke snorts.

"Yeah." Calum confirms.

Luke shifts in Calum's arms, closing and pushing the laptop away, fully facing the other boy before replying.

"It was good. I hope I was half decent."

"Believe me when I say you were more than decent." Calum replies before kissing Luke's nose and pulling back to smile at the younger boy.

"Wanna stay over?" Luke asks into the comfortable silence.

"Can't tonight." Calum sighs. "But, I'm totally demanding my post sex cuddles for the next half hour."

"Can do." Luke smiles at Calum before moving him around until he is plastered all over the brown boy's back.

They stay like this for a couple of minutes, enjoying their postorgasmic bliss and not trying to think of the mess they made and how uncomfortable it's going to get when Luke remembers something.

"So I have this classmate Ashton. He is throwing this party tomorrow evening and he invited me to come and bring people if I want. So I was wondering if you would like to come?"

Calum seems to think for a bit before answering. "I need to check with Mali if she has nothing planned for tomorrow. But if she doesn't then yeah, I'd love to."

"Ok." Luke replies and goes back to drawing random patterns on Calum's belly.

"Can Mikey tag along as well?" Calum asks after what Luke thinks was a tactical silence.

"Um, yeah. I guess. If he wants. The more the merrier and all that." Luke stammers out, pressing his lips to the nape of Calum's neck to stop his babbling.

"Sweet." Calum says as he makes himself even more comfortable in Luke's arms, reaching behind Luke to grab for the soft white fluffy tail.

"You know what Calum." Luke remembers something else.

"What?"

"You told me you watched my streams before."

"Yeah."

"I forgot to ask, what was your username?"

"Oh that. It was BallBoy. Why?"

"Nothing, was just curious."

So that's one person off the list and the whole wide world still to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (But why couldn't Calum stay?)
> 
> Hope this was ok?


	6. What Goes Around.../...Comes Around (Interlude)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm literally posting this from the bus on my way to my holiday destination. I have been editing this on plane so please do bear with me.
> 
> A couple of notes:
> 
> Uber - app through which you can book a ride
> 
> Potential trigger WARNING: nothing major but some undesired inappropriate touching is made, a punch might be thrown and some harsh words exchanged. I noted the beginning and end of the part with ** just in case.
> 
> No omegas were hurt writing this chapter.

Luke is just fixing his hair one last time when he gets a text from Calum that he and Michael are waiting for him in Uber in front of the entrance. Luke makes sure to take his keys, ID, some money and a phone, before he is out the door and down the stars.

Just as Calum said, the black Toyota Prius is parked across the street and Luke quickly jumps in, Calum moving in the middle, pushing Michael seated against the other door.

It takes less than 5 minutes before they arrive at Ashton's place. He lives in one of those white student houses with blue doors. There is a faint sound of music coming from the inside as Luke and Calum squish themselves on the small step in front of the door with Michael standing just behind them. Luke presses the bell but cannot hear it ring. When it doesn't work the second time, he knocks really hard on the glass, hoping that someone will hear them. Looking through the blurred glass it seems like another door inside opened increasing the volume of the music before cutting it off again when the door closed. Someone is making their way to the entrance and suddenly there is a very smiley Ashton Irwin opening the door. He looks good. He is wearing black short sleeved shirt with top buttons undone and tight black skinny jeans. His curls are nicely styled and he smells nice. Like one of those expensive perfumes his mom once tried to make him wear.

And then Luke sees it happen. As soon as Ashton's eyes land on Calum the older boy seems to be lost for words. Calum doesn't seem to be much better. They are just staring at each other full of awe and if anyone ever asked if Luke believed in love on first sight he'd say yes because he has seen it happen in front of his eyes. Luke is not particularly bothered by the fact that the handsome alpha completely forgot about everything in favour of admiring dark skinned omega. He can relate. However, he can feel the tension radiating from Michael standing behind him and Luke would bet anything that he is glaring in Ashton's direction.

"So Ashton..." Luke decides to break the intense staring contest "This is Calum" Luke points to the boy besides him. "And behind me is Michael. You said it's ok if I bring a couple of people over so I hope you don't mind." Luke continues. This seems to do the trick as Ashton is stepping away from the door to let them inside the house.

"Oh, I don't mind at all Luke! I was wondering when are you going to show up. Everyone else is already in the living room. We were thinking of having a couple of drinks here before leaving for JJ's. It's MTv takeover night or something. Should be good music for dancing and the drinks are not that expensive." Ashton rambles on, trying to address all of them but clearly having trouble focusing on anyone else but Calum.

"Sounds good." Luke says as he is taking his shoes off to leave them in the pile of other ones collected there on the tilled floor.

"Great!" Aston leads them barely three steps forward past the stairs and the small kitchen towards the door blocking the music. "So the first door on the left is my flatmate's room, you can see kitchen straight ahead and my and my other two flatmates' rooms are upstairs. The bathroom is upstairs as well, first door on the right." The curly boy explains before opening the door located at the left side of the living room.

The room is quite big and open with entertainment centre pushed against the far right corner where a couple of people have gathered around the Xbox and seem to be playing some kind of racing game. Two grey sofas are pushed against the wall opposite of the tv with the coffee table in between them and right next to the door there are two grey armchairs separated by a smaller coffee table that seems to be hosting the laptop hooked to the speakers.

There is approximately ten people gathered in the room excluding them four and Ashton makes a quick round of introductions. He firstly introduces them to his flatmates, Matty who seems to be in charge of music and his girlfriend Charlie, Toby who seems to be in command of the Xbox, and Sophie who is sitting on one of the grey sofas with a couple of her girlfriends. There are some other people but Luke can hardly keep up with all the names. Once the introductions are made, Calum quickly gets pulled into conversation with another girl who is apparently also on the football team and Michael wanders towards the corner where the intense racing competition is going on.

Luke is making a small talk with Ashton but quickly makes his excuse to fill in the cup as he can feel the older boy eyeing Calum from the corner of his eye ever since they arrived. He makes his way towards the table between two sofas and before he even manages to pour himself a drink, he gets roped into conversation with Sophie and some other girls. They are really nice and Luke really likes talking to them. They are an international bunch, two of them from Germany and one of them from Brazil whilst Sophie is English. He loves hearing about their international experience and travels.

He has been drinking and sitting there with the girls for probably over half an hour and when he finally glances around the room he can see Michael angrily pressing the buttons as he is sending death glares in Ashton's direction who is now standing extremely close to Calum, both of them with flushed cheeks and smiles on their lips.

Luke drinks another coup of something Karina, one of the German girls, mixed up for him before his bladder starts to protest and he quickly makes his excuse to use the bathroom. He takes the stairs that lead him to the small landing with four doors, three of them closed and the one on his right slightly cracked open. Luke does his business, slightly smiling to himself in his tipsy state. He feels good. All the people he met so far were friendly, drinks are good, and he is totally up for some dancing later. He is taking his time in the bathroom, washing his hands, fixing his hair, and checking his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He is not vain but he has to say he looks good tonight. He is wearing a grey shirt with sleeves rolled up and tight skinny jeans that nicely cling to his long legs. His face is miraculously spots free and his blonde locks are in check. He turns the light off before opening the door but he gets frozen on the spot when he hears two very familiar voices arguing in the small hallway downstairs.

"You have to stop this Michael."

"He is practically drooling all over you!"

"Has it crossed your mind that maybe I don't mind it?"

"I'm just looking out for you!" Michael shouts and then Calum sighs exasperatedly.

The shouting match seems to be done for now and Calum continues in a much calmer voice so Luke has to listen extra hard to hear what the other omega is saying.

"I know that Michael. But you have to let it go."

"I should have been there." Michael replies quietly.

"It's nobody's fault Michael. It's not my fault. It's not Will's fault. And it's most definitely not your fault. Those things happen." By the sound of Calum's voice Luke suspects he had said that exact same thing multiple times before.

"If I was there..."

"Shut up." Calum sharply cuts the alpha off. "It is what it is. I don't regret it." His voice is laced with dangerous undertone, letting the alpha know he should proceed with caution.

"You know I don't mean it like that." Michael replies back.

"I know you don't but you seriously have to stop this. Have some fun! I could..."

"Don't even think of finishing that sentence." Michael cuts the other boy off this time.

"All I'm saying is try to have some fun. Are you coming back inside?"

"I need to take a leak." Michael says and Luke can hear the music become louder and steps coming up the stairs. He quickly steps back inside the bathroom and closes the door just before Michael is stepping into the bathroom and turning on the light.

"Oh. It's you." Michael jumps in surprise when light turns on and there is Luke standing in the middle of the small bathroom.

"Why are you hanging in dark rooms all by yourself?" Michael asks the blond who is trying to find an excuse for his behaviour without giving away he just listened to extremely confusing argument between him and Calum.

"I was just done and ready to leave."

Michael looks at him suspiciously before stepping inside and freeing the door so that Luke can leave. Just as he is stepping on the small hallway he hears Michael call softly after him.

"Luke."

"Yeah?" The blond turns around to look at the bright haired boy.

"It sucks, having two people you fancy suddenly fancy each other."

It takes a couple of seconds for Luke to realise that he is talking about Calum and Ashton.

"I don't really mind. As long as they are happy I guess." Luke replies lamely.

Michael snorts at his reply before closing the door so that Luke is now staring into the wood instead of the green eyes and pales skin. He makes his way down the stairs and back into the living room. He quickly scans the room for potential groups he could join when his eyes land on attractive boy that is currently in conversation with Ashton. Luke does not remember this boy being there before. He watches them for a couple of seconds, their body language giving away that they are probably old friends. He is extremely tall. Probably a couple of inches taller than Luke. He has strong arms and muscular thighs and for a moment Luke wonders just how well built the other boy must look shirtless. He blushes at the thought but does not avert his eyes. Ashton is the first that notices him standing there just by the door looking in their direction. When he sees him staring he waves him over and Luke's legs carry him across the room before he even realises what's going on. Suddenly he is standing in front of the very tall and attractive boy who Luke is pretty sure is now checking him out.

"Luke, meet my friend Nick. We used to hang around a lot when I lived back at home. He is on Calum's team." Ashton makes the introductions.

"Hi, nice meeting you." Luke offers in greeting, the other boy smiling in response. Now that Luke thinks about it he might have seen the face before. He was just too busy checking Calum out to pay much attention to the other boys.

"Nice meeting you as well."

"So..." Ashton interrupts their staring contest. "We're going to play beer pong. Wanna join?" Ashton addresses the blond boy. Before Luke can reply, Nick is already shouting "Dibs on Luke!" Which has even more blood rushing into the blue eyed boy's cheeks.

"You don't even know if I'm good at it." Luke states.

"I'll help you out." Nick winks in reply. Ashton only snorts at the flirty tone and makes his way towards the longer coffee table. Nick follows him but not before grabbing for Luke's hand and pulling him along.

They have the bigger coffee table clear of alcohol bottles in no time before Ashton pulls it towards the centre of the room. People who were playing video games were firstly annoyed that they were being made to move but once they've seen table set up for beer pong they quickly announced they wanted to join in as well.

Once the cups are set on both sides Luke suddenly realises the table is a bit low for a normal game of beer pong. Before he has a chance to point that out though, Ashton is already ahead of him explaining how due to the lack of proper table they will just have to kneel when throwing the small ping pong ball.

The first round is between Luke, Nick and Charlie versus Ashton, Calum and Michael. Charlie as the only girl goes first and immediately scores. Ashton volunteers to drink the first cup before returning the ball. Luke is pretty sure that Charlie would score again but someone behind her accidentally bumps her elbow and the ball goes scattering down and under the table. She pouts and complains it's not fair but Ashton declares it's their turn and passes the ball to Calum who misses and groans at the loss. Ashton pulls him towards his chest and pats his hair in sympathy and then Nick is offering the ball to Luke who is going down on his knees to take his shot.

"I might suck at this." Luke warns his teammates but mostly Nick, before he is trying to pick his target. Before he can throw a ball, there is another body sinking to their knees and suddenly Luke can feel a firm chest pressed against his, Nick's chin resting o Luke's shoulder as one of his hands in gently grabbing for Luke's wrist.

"Here, let me help." Nick whispers in his ear. "First you pick the target. Then you imagine the flight path. Have you done that?" Luke nods in response before Nick continues "Now throw it but not too hard or it will just fly over the table." His hand is gone from Luke's wrist but his chin is still resting on the shoulder, warm breath fanning Luke's cheek. Luke takes a deep breath, concentrating on task at hand, before doing exactly what Nick told him. He holds his breath when he watches the ball fly directly into one of the cups. Luke throws his fists up in celebration and can feel Nick squeezing his sides in congratulations.

"You got this." Nick says as he stands back up. Luke wishes he would stay.

Luke scores another cup but then misses the third shot. It is fun. The room is divided in two parts, each cheering for their respective team and by the end of the game Luke is slightly buzzed and ready to hug his teammates whenever they score.

In the end it's Ashton's team that wins. Michael has apparently a secret masters in beer pong as the bright haired boy scored half the cups as soon as he got hands on the small ball. Luke is pretty sure the only reason Michael's winning streak was interrupted is due Calum accidentally knocking him over when he was supposed to throw the ball. Luke doesn't mind that his team lost. It was a fun game and now he is being dragged over to the other corner of the room, giving the space to another team to face the winners.

After around three rounds of beer pong (Luke is quite sure that two games in he has seen Michael and Ashton giving high fives to each other whilst Calum was smirking in the background. Alcohol really does bring people together.) people not playing start slowly loosing interest and after a couple of more games people start asking when are they going to head towards the club.

In the end they decide to walk as the club is quite near by. They walk for ten minutes, divided into smaller groups and talking all kinds of drunken nonsense. Someone has brought strong mix of vodka and orange juice in a water bottle which is being passed around but Luke declines the drink after the first sip. Strong alcoholic mixture still burning down his throat from the previous sip. Somehow he ended up pressed by Nick's side, the taller boy's hand casually draped around blond's shoulder and Luke is most definitely not complaining about this. Nick is nice, he is warm and he smells good.

The club is already packed once they arrive there. Students almost completely filling the dance floor which is a couple of steps lower than the bar part of the club. The group firstly makes their way towards the bar where two rounds of tequila shots are ordered immediately. Luke puts the lemon slice between the thumb and pointer finger of his left hand before licking his hand and strewing some salt onto it. He grabs for the shot glass with his right hand and raises it in group cheers before licking the salt from his left hand, throwing the alcohol down his throat and then biting into the lemon. He scrunches his nose in distaste but repeats the process of strewing the salt and placing the lemon between the fingers. This time, before he has time to lick the salt from his own hand, another one is pushed in his line of vision. Luke looks up and meets Nick's daring smirk. Luke sends back a smirk of his own before licking the salt from the other boy's hand and throwing tequila down his throat. Once he disposes of the remaining lemon back into the shot glass, he offers his own hand to Nick. The other boy slowly licks the salt from Luke's hand, not loosing the eye contact with the blond the whole time. Luke watches his Adam's apple move as he swallows the drink before scrunching his face at the sour taste of lemon in his mouth.

Nick asks him if he wants another drink but Luke politely declines, he can already feel the pre drinks and shots working their magic. Nick turns towards the bar to order himself a drink and before Luke can protest, the girls are dragging him towards the dance floor. There are MTv signs all over the small screens placed around the dance floor and DJ booth. The DJ is playing a mix of old and new songs and Luke is having a wonderful time dancing in some kind of circle which is constantly changing its size due people leaving the dance floor for bathroom / smoke / drinks. Luke doesn't leave. He likes the music and the alcohol awoke the dancer inside him. He is happily singing along to the tracks that he knows and mumbling to the ones he doesn't or only partly recognises. Overall, he is having a grand time. The DJ just started playing The Weeknd's In The Night when Luke feels someone's chest press against his back before a pair of familiar hands grabs Luke's hips. He feels the taller boy pressing himself even closer before he is guiding them away from the group and further to the centre of the dance floor. They dance chest to back through the rest of the song and then the track blends into Changed The Way You Kiss Me and Luke is a bit drunk and a lot emotional and he really really loves this song so he excitedly turns around to face Nick. He can see the other boy singing along to the lyrics and for the whole song they are just excitedly shouting the words to each other's faces, grainy for their chests dramatically, and jumping around like fools they are. By the time the song is being mixed with One Direction's Perfect, Luke is on top of the world. He is slightly drunk and there is good music and handsome boy singing and dancing with him and Luke is having such an amazing time.

Luke thinks the DJ couldn't get better but then he hears all too familiar intro to one of Luke's all time favourite club tracks and then the DJ is playing Summer and Luke just fucking loves Calvin Harris a lot and he might even shout that into Nick's ear who just smiles at him fondly and squeezing his hips in reply. He can feel someone else plastering to his back just when Summer is blending into a club mix of Adele's Hello. New pair of smaller palms is touching him just above of where Nick's hands are placed. Luke recognises the familiar tattoos so he turns around in Nick's arms to smile at Calum who is accompanied by Ashton pressed behind his back. They dance chest to chest with the other two boys bracketing them in for a while before Calum tilts his head just a little bit so he catches Luke's lips in a kiss. He tastes like whiskey and cola and Luke likes it. He can feel the increased pressure on his chest that is pushing him closer to Calum and Nick's hold on his hips tighten. It feels dirty what him and Calum are doing. Dirty but in a good way. Yes, they have kissed and done much more in front of the cameras for money but they can actually see and feel the people staring at them right now. They definitely know how to attract the attention. They exchange a couple of more pecks and an open mouthed kiss before the song is ending and Calum is being pulled back by Ashton who is kissing him on the lips before dragging him into the crowd. Luke can just see a wink Calum throws his way over the shoulder before Nick is turning him around as well.

The DJ then starts playing Don't You Worry Child and this song always sent chills down Luke's back. John Martin's voice and the lyrics are so powerful that have him closing his eyes and just enjoying the song. Just as the song is ending, Luke can feel a warm breath against his face and then Nick is kissing him. Luke eagerly opens his mouth and he can taste vodka and something sweet on Nick's tongue. Kissing Nick is much more different than kissing Calum. Him and Calum were kissing for fun, to tease. None of them had a particular desire to dominate the kiss. Nick kisses with passion and dominance. Luke likes it. Luke likes it how Nick seems to want to lead the kiss and guides their mouth and tongues in the perfect rhythm. Luke likes kissing and Nick is a good kisser.

**  
What Luke doesn't like though is Nick's hands sneaking under Luke's shirt and travelling lower and lower until the tips of Nick's fingers are sneaking just under the waistband of Luke's jeans and the tips resting at the top of Luke's arse. The blond is trying to subtly move the taller boy's hands back up but the other boy doesn't budge. He slips his palms even lower until the whole hands are inside Luke's boxers and squeezing his butt cheeks. Luke doesn't like this so he moves his head away, forcefully pulling the other boy's palms out of his pants before mumbling something about needing the toilet. He quickly makes his way across the dance floor, passing Ashton and Calum who are engaged in some weird form of dancing and heavy make out session and he thinks he even caught a glimpse of Michael behind the bar.

When he is done with peeing and washing his hands he tries to wrestle his phone from the tight jeans pocket to check the time. The big 03:00 numbers flash on the screen before he can feel all too familiar pair of hands grabbing for his waist from behind.

"Cmon babe, come back. I missed you." Nick mumbles before burying his head into the crook of Luke's neck and shoulder.

Luke doesn't like this. He doesn't like how Nick slipped his hands down his pants even when Luke was clearly not wanting it. He doesn't like that feeling that he has now, tha Nick won't take no for an answer. So he decides to do the next best thing that might get him away from the other boy.

"Sorry, I don't feel too well. I think I'll go out to get some air." Luke tries to disentangle himself from the other boy but even if the taller boy does take a step back he grabs for Luke's hand and follows him through the slowly emptying club outside. All the way to the exit all Luke can think is how to get rid of the other boy in polite way. They just made their way outside and Nick even stopped holding his hand and Luke thinks this is a perfect opportunity for him to order an Uber. He doesn't really want to leave without letting his friends know but giving the circumstances, Luke decides he'll just text them once he will be safely inside the car. Alone.

Just when he is to pull the phone back from his pocket again, Nick is back to pressing his front to Luke's back and his strong arms are crossing themselves against Luke's chest. His chin is resting on Luke's shoulder and the blond can smell the alcohol on his breath much more here outside than inside hot room full of sweating bodies. He is not completely drunk but he definitely drunk a lot. And he is most definitely more drunk than Luke.

"Cmon Luxy, why so shy now? I've seen you do all sorts of naughty things. Let me help you out this time. "Nick mumbles into his ear and Luke freezes. Of course. Of fucking course.

Just when Luke thinks he might have to take a more aggressive approach to the situation to get himself out of the strong grip of one of his subscribers, he hears a familiar voice call out to him.

"Luke, are you ok there?"

Luke looks up and is met with frowning Michael. He looks slightly tipsy but most definitely not as much as Nick is.

"He is just fine." Nick replies for Luke and he even tightens his grip on him.

Michael must have seen the distress on Luke's face as he is now stepping closer.

"I don't think he likes it." Michael states, looking straight at Luke who gives him a pained look.

Nick snorts and surprisingly loosens his grip on Luke who immediately uses this to slip from the taller boy's grip. He doesn't even seem that distressed by Luke's absence as he takes another step towards Michael, the two boys now barely a couple of steps apart. Luke doesn't like the look on Nick's face. He is smiling but his smile is all wrong. Cold and calculating. Luke takes another step away from the two boys until his back is hitting the wall.

"What would you know about what boys like, Clifford." He says it low and laced with something else Luke can't quite put his finger on it. Luke can see Michael freeze on the spot and his palms squeeze in fists at his sides.

"Hood on the other side..." Nick continues, nasty smirk now plastered on his face. He opens his mouth to say something else or to continue the previous sentence but before he can say anything there is a fist colliding with his face and Nick goes stumbling down on the pavement. Luke is now properly scared. He doesn't want to get involved in a fight. He completely plasters himself to the wall, cautiously watching the two boys. Nick is trying to get up but his drunken state is making the task harder. Michael looks surprised and takes a step back, watching the taller boy get back on his feet. Nick's nose is bloody and he doesn't look happy about the punch.

"So, is this how you are trying to show you are a man?" Nick throws nastily into Michael's direction. Luke watches as Michael's hands lift up again but before he can throw another punch there are familiar shouts of "Michael!" and strong arms of curly haired alpha pulling Michael away from Nick who is still just standing there, smirking in Michael's direction.  
**

"What the hell is going on?" Calum shouts into Michael's face as Ashton is still holding his hands behind his back in a strong grip.

"Nothing to worry Calum." Nick replies sweetly. "Just Michael here not knowing how to take a joke." He then turns around as if he only now realised the omega from his arms is gone. He makes a step towards Luke and Luke panics for a second as he is plastered against the wall and has nowhere to run.

"You stay away from him." Comes Michael's angry voice.

Nick turns around, stepping away from Luke and back towards Michael.

"What, is he one of your charity cases as well?"

Luke hears a loud gasp come out of Calum's mouth before profanities start to pour out of Michael's mouth. Luke doesn't like what's going on and he wants to go back home. He wants to be back in his room buried under the pile of blankets and far away from this empty cold pavement full of angry people.

"I think you should leave." Ashton's powerful voice cuts through the noise.

"I think I will." Comes Nick's reply. Luke watches him give Calum a nasty smirk before looking at Ashton and saying "I hope you know what you are getting yourself into." Before Ashton can respond, Nick is already walking away from them.

"Luke, are you ok?" Michael takes a step towards the blond and the omega automatically flinches away from the hand extended in his direction. He looks Michael in the eyes and he can see the hurt his behaviour caused him. The alpha takes a step back as Calum makes his way around Michael and then hugging Luke.

"Are you ok?" Calum asks, his voice full of concern.

"Yeah," Luke confirms "He was just a bit too eager... The fact that he was one of the subscribers doesn't really help either."

"Oh Luke, I'm so sorry." Calum whispers into his ear and hugs the blond even tighter. "Cmon, Ashton ordered a car and it should be just around the corner."

Once the car arrives, Michael makes sure to take the front seat and Luke has a strong suspicion that it has a lot to do with his earlier reaction. He is keeping his distance and Luke is thankful for that. He ends up squeezed on the back seat between Ashton and Luke, none of the boys asking about what happened and offering their quiet support in form of comforting palms squeezing each of Luke's knees.

They drop Luke off first. They wait in the car until Luke is safely inside the building and making his way up the stairs. Only when he enters his room Luke realises he still doesn't know where Calum and Michael live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The club playlist:  
> The Weeknd - In The Night  
> Example - Change The Way You Kiss Me  
> One Direction - Perfect  
> Calvin Harris - Summer  
> Adele - Hello (Club Mix)  
> Swedish House Mafia - Don't You Worry Child


	7. Chop Me Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope people are still reading this...
> 
> This was written/edited in various posh Austrian coffee shops (don't make me leave plzz) so sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Do let me know what you think of it!

Luke wakes up on Friday in the early afternoon hours surprisingly hangover free. But then again dancing all night long and then being inappropriately groped will probably do that to you.

When Luke came back home in the early morning hours he could barely muster enough energy to take his shoes off before he face planted onto the bed so he firstly makes his way to the bathroom. He lets the warm water wash the last night's sweat off his body before he puts on a fresh pair of underwear. He fishes his trackies from underneath his bed where they probably got kicked out yesterday when he was getting ready to leave for Ashton's party. Once he manages to find semi clean shirt and after a mental note to do his washing ASAP he realises it would probably be a good idea to look for his phone.

He finds it still safely tucked inside the pocket of his skinny years he wore yesterday. The battery is dead so he lets it charge whilst he goes on the search for clean socks. His room is quite cold and he is just considering pros and cons of finding a sweater as well when his phone starts beeping and vibrating on the bedside table where he left it. Luke quickly picks the phone up, curious what all the beeping is about.

There are fifteen messages and five missed calls. Luke curiously opens his messages just to be met with four messages from Ashton. The curly haired alpha is asking him if he is ok and to text him once he wakes up to let him know if he needs anything and he will happily bring it over. Or to text if he is just in a need of a company. He also tells Luke that he is sorry for last night although Luke is not sure what he has to be sorry for. He guesses Ashton feels guilty as it was his party and Nick was kind of his friend. Luke texts him back to say he is fine and that there's nothing for Ashton to be sorry for. Ashton texts back if he is sure he doesn't need anything and also makes Luke promise to let him know if he changes his mind.

The next ten messages are from Calum, asking Luke if he is ok, that he tried to call him like five times to let him know that he cannot make it to today's cam session as family emergency came up.

Cam session. That brings back the memories of last night and Nick. Nick who knew who he was and watched his streams. Uncomfortable feeling settles in the pit of the blond's stomach and to be honest Luke doesn't really feel like having a cam session today. He will probably just have to cancel it as he is not sure he could even get it up, much less come when the memory of last night is all to fresh in his mind.

The memory of nice boy who pretended to not know who Luke was and pretended he was interested in Luke whe probably all he was thinking all night long was how he could get Luke drunk and needy enough to make him leave the club with him. Luke wonders if he drank another shot, if he was more eager for Nick's touches, would he wake up in stranger's bed, aching and no longer a virgin? Would he let Nick fuck him? Would Nick care if Luke asked him to stop? It most definitely didn't look like it last night when he was grabbing Luke's ass and trying to get him to leave with him.

Luke knew virginity was a social construct and he did not really care much about it but he would much rather give it to someone he trusted than to a random guy he just met. To a guy who watched him from the other side of the screen and probably jerked off to watching him touch himself and fool around with Calum.

The thought of Nick watching him (and Calum) makes him want to make a dash to the toilet and empty the remains of last night into the porcelain bowl. There is no way he could stream tonight. The thought of what would happen if Michael didn't show up definitely still too fresh. Michael. Michael who seemed to no longer hate Luke and stopped sending him death glares. Michael who intervened when Nick would not let him go and then punched the other guy. Michael punched a guy for Luke and all Luke did was flinch away from Michael when the older guy was trying to make sure Luke was ok. Luke still remembers the hurt look that crossed the older boy's eyes. He just couldn't help it. It was his instinct telling him he was in danger even if his mind knew Michael wouldn't hurt him. However, he couldn't take it back now and he really hoped that his actions did not cause a step back in their already fragile friendship. If you could even call it that.

Calum never made Luke doubt that he thought of him as his friend. Michael was a different story. He was quiet and spoke with his actions more than with his words. So maybe him punching Nick was his way of showing off his friendship to Luke which the blond then threw right back in his face.

Luke checks the last left message from the unknown number.

_I'm coming over at 5. I want to apologise. Please open the door. - Michael_

Luke firstly just stares at the message for a minute trying to figure it out. What does Michael have to apologise for? If anything it should be Luke doing the apologising. His thumb hovers over the reply button but as his mind comes blank for a reply he just exits the message and locks the screen up. Big 16:00 is telling him he has exactly one hour left before Michael supposedly arrives.

Luke looks around his room and realises he better start cleaning it up as it is quite a mess. Piles of books, papers and pens scattered all over the table where Luke left them yesterday after he finished studying. There are socks and an odd T-shirt under the bed and even a plate and a mug which looks suspiciously like something started growing in there. He puts them on the edge of the table so he won't forget to wash them. He makes his bed up next and throws some random pieces of clothing in the closet not even daring to look inside as it is probably proper mess. The carpet was vacuumed last weekend (probably) so it will have to do. He opens the window and then heads up to the kitchen/living room area to wash the plate, mug and 3 glasses he found in random places when tidying his room up before making sure sofas were in the intended L shape facing the TV just in case.

Once Luke is done he still has 20 minutes left before Michael is supposed to arrive. He is lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling and contemplating whether he should make himself something to eat. Now that he thinks about it he hasn't eaten since last evening and maybe he should fix himself something. But then he realises 20 minutes is definitely not enough time to cook, eat and even clean up after himself. He decides that it would probably be a good idea to leave a message on his channel that the stream is not happening today. He imagines some people won't be happy about it but he doesn't really care. Once he writes a message he decides he might as well check his social media. He finds out that another one of his schoolmates from back home got married and another one is backpacking through USA. He accepts 3 friend requests from people from last night's party and he is more than happy to realise that Nick hasn't tried to contact him there.

He is just about to order takeaway for later, giving up on cooking altogether, it's not like he can't afford it, when there's knocking on his door. Luke closes his laptop and straightens his old T-shirt, checking once again there are no stains on his joggers, before his socketed feet make a way across the room and towards the door. When he opens the door he is met wit a sight of two big pizza boxes, two cans of Coke dangerously wobbling on top of them, and a tuff of red hair.

"Hi." Luke greets the newcomer.

"Hi." Michael replies, lowering the pizza boxes so his face comes into the view. "Can I come in?" The alpha asks as Luke doesn't make any indication to move.

"Oh, sorry, yeah. Come on in." Luke replies and moves inside the room, Michael following behind and closing the door behind himself with his foot.

"I brought pizza as peace offering." Michael points out the obvious. "I was not sure what's your favourite so I got one salami and one Hawaii. I hope you are not one of those pizza snobs."

"Pizza snobs?" Luke asks confusedly.

"Yeah, like one of those people who will lift their nose over the pineapple on the pizza. Like, people like different things. Get over it." Michael explains.

"So, I'm assuming you like pineapple on your pizza." Luke concludes, small smile appearing on his lips.

"Sue me." Michael replies, his cheeks gaining a slight red tint to them.

"No need to get all defensive. This is judgement free zone." Luke pacifies the older boy.

"Fuck off." Michael mumbles but without heat behind his words.

Luke watches him push the books he carefully polled on top of each other just a couple of minutes ago to the other side of table to make place for the pizza boxes. The action causes one of the poorly placed pens on top of the pile to roll off and under the table. The blond only watches as the older boy firstly places the boxes on the table before he bends down to retrieve the pen. And if Luke checks the red haired boy's behind when he does it, well then no one has to know, right?

The omega watches the redhead tear the lid from one of the boxes and then bend and tear it in two again, before placing one piece of salami and one piece of Hawaii on the improvised plates and offering one to Luke who is now sitting on his bed just observing the other boy. Luke says his thanks when he accepts the food and watches Michael move a shirt Luke forgot to remove from his chair to the bed before sitting down. He is moving around as if he belongs there and Luke realises he doesn't really mind it. They munch on their pizzas in quiet for a minute or two before Michael manages to drop one of the pineapple pieces on his jeans.

"Fuck, I always do that. Do you have a tissue I can use or something?"

Luke silently passes him a box of tissues next to his bed and blushes at the crude comment he is expecting to hear about it but it never comes. Michael just grabs one of the tissues from the box and says thank you before trying to clean his jeans. He rubs at his tight and for the second time that afternoon Luke can't move his gaze away from one of Michael's body parts.

"You can use the bathroom if you want." Luke offers, trying to be helpful.

"Nah, gotta wash them anyway. Thanks though." Michael replies, giving up on the stain and going back to his pizza.

Luke continues chewing on his pizza and observing Michael as he eats his own pieces, occasionally passing Luke another piece until the boxes are empty and Luke is seriously contemplating just lying back on the bed and not moving for another decade or so. Michael, however, seems to have another plan. As soon as he is done drinking from the can he carefully places it back on the table, making sure to not place it too close to the edge and accidentally spill it all over the floor, before he sits straight and clears his throat.

"About last night..." He starts and meets Luke's eyes. "I'm sorry if I scared you. It's just that I don't take kindly to people threading my friends badly and since I consider you my friend now, I felt the need to protect you."

Luke goes to open his mouth, not exactly sure what he wants to say, maybe to thank the older boy or to let him know he considers him friend as well, but he gets interrupted before any of the words can leave his mouth.

"No, please, let me continue." Michael says and Luke closes his mouth, waiting for the older guy to continue. "It's hard for me, you know. Making friends. Trusting people. All that stuff. I don't really have a lot of friends as you can probably tell. But the ones that I have, I will protect with everything I have. Now, I'm not saying that I think you are not able to protect yourself. I'm not one of those alphas who thinks omegas are all helpless and need protection at all times. If anyone it's me who should know better. Especially being Calum's best friend since forever. I know omegas are much stronger than society gives them credit for. However, I'm kind of used to look after Calum, whether he likes it or not. And I guess that now that you are into the picture I'm kind of looking out for you as well." Michael takes a deep breath, looking like he is trying to collect his thoughts before continuing. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I hope you know I would never hurt you." Michael finally says all wide honest green eyes.

"Yeah." Luke replies after a moment of silence, his brain finally realising that Michael is probably expecting a reply. Some kind of reassurance that Luke heard him and believes him.

"Um, I wanted to say sorry if I appeared ungrateful yesterday." Luke decides to say his apology. "It's just, I don't really like violence and I guess I just acted instinctively. I understand that you would never hurt me but sometimes my body reacts before consulting my brain."

"It's ok, I understand." Michael jumps in. "I just wanted to make sure you knew no matter what, I have your back."

"Thanks. That really means a lot." Luke replies before awkwardly staring in his hands, not sure what to do with himself now that both have said what they wanted to.

"I guess you have stuff to, um, do, so I better leave." Michael says after the silence stretches for just a moment too long and he stands up to leave. As soon as the words leave Michael's mouth Luke realises Michael is probably thinking he needs to prepare for his cam session.

"Oh, I'm not doing it tonight." The blond replies before Michael has a chance to reach the door.

"How come?" Michael asks curiously, still standing up but not moving from the spot.

"Uh, Nick was one of the viewers. And I just..." Luke trails off not sure how to communicate that he doesn't feel like jerking off whilst his potential stalker, can he even call him a stalker if he technically didn't really stalk him?, might be watching him. However, Michael seems to catch up on Luke's train of thoughts and his face falls at the memory.

"Uh, sorry about that. Do you maybe..." He awkwardly trails off before seeming to collect himself and continue. "Do you want some company? It's that Calum has a situation going on and the apartment is a bit of a mess right now. Of course I totally understand if you want to be alone." The alpha is quick to add.

Luke thinks about it for a moment before answering. It's not like he has anything important to do right now. And Michael is his friend now. Friends hang out, don't they? So he might as well hang out with Michael. Get to know him a bit better.

"Yeah. Um, my flatmate lets me use Xbox in return for the help with the statistics course. So, do you, like, wanna play maybe?"

"Sweet! Which games does he have?" Michael responds enthusiastically.

"Well, she has all sorts. But I'm not sure which ones she left in the living room." Luke replies before standing up and bypassing Michael to reach the door. Michael eagerly follows him through the door and down the short hallway until they reach the kitchen/living room and Luke is quite happy that he cleaned up the living room just a tad bit before Michael arrived. Michael pops himself on the couch as Luke goes to investigate the Xbox hooked up under the telly. He opens a couple of cd boxes just to find them all empty. Just when he thinks that his flatmate took all the games with her he decides to check the Xbox as well. He turns on the tv and finds out that apparently there is one game left inside.

"Uh, apparently there is nothing but Street Fighter left." Luke tells the older guy whose enthusiasm over gaming doesn't seem to be dampened over the limited choice of games.

"That's fine by me." Michael replies as he is taking one of the controllers Luke is passing over. He makes himself comfortable in the corner of the sofa, his shoes kicked off as he pulls his feet up before starting to set up the game.

They play a couple of rounds, Luke winning most of them which seems to frustrate Michael beyond belief.

"I just don't understand." He whines once Luke manages to beat him for the 3rd time in the row. "How do you do it?"

"To be honest, I am not really sure how to play this game. I just press random buttons." Luke admits.

Michael just stares ta him, unbelieving expression on his face. "You gotta be kidding me."

"I'm telling the truth." Luke defends himself.

"Ok, I don't wanna play anymore. It's not fair. You don't even know what you are doing and you are winning." Michael whines as he pulls the controller out of Luke's hands before tossing them on the table. He fishes the remote from behind one of the cushions and then proceeds to surf the channels until he seems to settle on a movie about students trying to build a time machine. Luke doesn't really care for the movie, he pulls his feet up on the couch, hugging his knees as he tries to figure out the storyline of the movie.

"What do you study?" Luke asks the older boy out of the blue, his brain just not finding the movie interesting at all.

"Huh?" Michael replies, apparently caught in the movie.

"What do you study?" Luke repeats the question.

"Oh, time travel. I'm gonna invite time machine one day." Michael replies all serious.

Luke just blinks at him stupidly, quite sure the older guy is joking but confused by his serious expression.

"Just joking." Michael confirms laughing once he realises he confused the younger boy. "I'm working towards my illustration degree. Not all of us are smart enough to be doctors." The bright haired boy smiles his way before turning back to the tv.

"That's cool. I wish I could draw." Luke replies before focusing back on the TV where Luke is quite sure someone just turned into a toddler. He is not sure what exactly the plot here is but Michael seems to enjoy it. Luke is now trying to focus on the movie to figure out what exactly is it that is holding Michael's attention that he almost misses it.

"Maybe I will draw you something one day."

"I would like that." Luke replies.

The blond is not sure how exactly it happened but he remembers his eyelids getting heavier and heavier and the next thing he knows he is waking up on a bony shoulder, the fabric of the shirt covering it a bit damp from the small puddle of saliva that escaped his mouth when he was sleeping. There is a gentle hand caressing his blond locks causing him to purr in content. He is in that state where he is not sleeping but he is not exactly awake either. Everything is soft and warm and the hand in his hair is comforting and safe.

"Everything is ok. Go back to sleep." A deep calming voice croons into his hair and Luke decides to listen to it. He snuggles closer into the body before his mind drifts back into the dreamland again.

The next time he is jostled awake is when he is being carried into his room and then gently deposited on his bed. The body that just deposited him on the mattress is trying to detach himself from Luke but the blond in his half asleep half barely awake state does not approve of the action and whines in distress. "Don't leave me."

The younger can hear amused "Such a drama queen." Before he is being moved further towards the wall to make place for another body behind him. Luke is only satisfied when he is being held in Michael's hands once again. His back plastered to alpha's front, their feet intertwining and their hearts beating in tune before both boys fall asleep.

Luke wakes up next morning to an empty space behind his back and post it note on the bedside table saying that Calum called and asked Michael to come back. The note also says that Michael had a great time last night and that he will see Luke tomorrow on campus.

Even though Luke woke up alone there is this feeling inside him that is not disappointment. It is on the back of his mind the whole time when he is making his breakfast. He is an hour into reading one of the articles required for the Monday's lecture when he finally realises what it is.

Safe. Luke feels safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how are we liking this? Come say hi on Tumblr❤️


	8. Damn Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long overdue chapter is finally here (:
> 
> I'm sorry for the long wait but this is kind of the last chapter before all the things will start coming together.
> 
> This chapter took so long because I didn't want to make it too boring/repetitive. 
> 
> I hope you like it!
> 
> (Also, there's a candy for everyone who makes it to the end of this chapter ;) ;) )
> 
> \+ do let me know if you liked it

Calum is still not back by Tuesday and Luke has half the mind of going into hiding himself. Between Michael, who apparently just submitted one of his biggest term projects and has currently nothing to do ("Calum kicked me out of the flat. Let's play video games at yours." "Michael, I have an exam coming up. I can't.") and Ashton who is lovesick over Calum ("Do you think Calum would go out on a date with me?" "He sucked your face at the party so I'm quite confident he wouldn't say no." "But are you sure?"), one seriously starts reconsidering the life of a hermit.

Luckily for Luke, Calum is back on Wednesday which means at least Michael calmed down once reunited with his beloved video games. However, Ashton has been seriously going on Luke's nerves with his nervous fidgeting and desperate sights during the lectures. At some point the omega seriously contemplated just grabbing his stuff and moving but one look at the lovesick alpha had him staying in his seat. Luke sighs before patting the older boy on the back.

"It's going to be ok, Ash." Luke tries to reassure the older guy and earns himself another kicked puppy look the alpha has been sending his way whole day long.

"He's so handsome Luke. And such a good footie player. He is funny and nice and good looking and talented. Why would such a perfect omega want to go out with me?" Ash whispers back, trying to not disturb the lecture Luke already gave up on.

"Well, you are handsome as well. Um, objectively speaking." Luke countered. "Also you are smart and nice and friendly. I don't see why Calum would say no to you."

"What if Michael..." Ashton goes on to complicate his life further.

"Michael nothing. Calum is a grown ass boy and he can make his own decisions. One of them being who he goes on a date with." Luke cuts him off.

Ashton just sighs again before giving up and crashing his forehead against the table. Luke just sighs to himself at the other boy's dramatics before going back to listening to the lecture. One of them has to take notes after all.

*

Ashton apparently did ask Calum out on a date after all. Luke learns about it from Calum on Thursday evening when he is still half of his mind from the mind blowing orgasms he just experienced.

Calum tied Luke's hands to the headboard before proceeding to finger fuck him until Luke was a whimpering mess on the bed, left to the mercy of Calum's wicked fingers. The Maori boy took his time, sloppily sucking on the blond's dick and pulling on his balls before proceeding to pressing two of his fingers to Luke's wet hole. The brown boy took immense pleasure on fingering and sucking the younger boy until Luke was absolutely begging to come. Only when there were almost tears dripping down the blond's face, did the older boy untie the younger omega and straddle his waist before fucking himself on Luke's dick.

"Fuck Lux, I missed this so much." Calum moaned as he rode Luke with everything he had.

"Fuck, you are so wet for me." Luke countered as he was trying to push his hips up to meet Calum's arse halfway. "I'm gonna bust any moment now Tommy." Luke warns as Calum squeezes his insides.

"Yeah, come for me Luxy. Come _in_ me." Calum demands all bossy on top of Luke, his thighs working hard to bring them both to the orgasm.

At this point Luke is so far gone all it takes is one more upwards trust into the wet omega on top of him and he is spilling his load inside, Calum riding him through until Luke is completely spent.

"Fuck." Is the first coherent thought Luke is willing to muster out once his heart beat starts slowing down. Calum is now lying on top of him, his head tucked between Luke's neck and shoulder. He sneaks a hand down in between their bellies where the other boy is still hard. Luke curls his hand tightly around the brown boy's cock and tugs on it a couple of times before he can feel Calum tighten around his sensitive cock still inside the other boy and then there is a tell tale wetness dripping down his fist. Calum is mewling into Luke's neck as the younger stops pulling on him but doesn't remove his hand from the sensitive flesh.

"Enough." The older whines as Luke teasingly touches Calum's dickhead with his thumb. Removing it once the younger boy squirms uncomfortably on top of him.

"Well, this was short but sweet." Calum says into the comfortable silence that settled between them. Luke had finally pulled out of Calum and they are now just lying on top of each other, chest to chest, both too lazy to turn the camera off. Besides, the longer the camera rolls, more money they earn.

"Are you saying I have no stamina?" Luke says back in a mockingly offended voice.

"Nah, you are ok for an omega." Calum smiles before he pulls himself on all four and then makes his way towards the camera. "Cmon, let's see what our adoring audience is saying." Luke just groans, too lazy to actually move and just watches Calum's back as the Maori boy makes himself comfortable in front of the screen.

"Aww that's really nice of you Blackmamba69." Calum says into the camera, smiling his famous smile. Luke observes Calum's face on the screen for a moment. He is so pretty. His cheeks squishy but sharp at the same time. His big chocolate puppy eyes blinking innocently into the camera when he is anything but that. Luke gets a strong urge to hug and kiss the older boy and once he realises that he actually can, he finally picks himself up and crawls down the bed where Calum is scrolling through the comments and occasionally answering them.

Calum startles at first, when Luke unexpectedly hugs him from behind, kissing him on the cheek before settling behind the older guy and pulling him into his lap. He hooks his chin over Calum's right shoulder as he presses his chest flat to other boy's back and hugs Calum tighter until blond's arms are resting on toned belly. Calum sends him a fond look over his shoulder, kissing Luke's nose before making himself comfortable into the younger boy's embrace and continues browsing the comment section.

"What are you doing?" Luke asks, staring at Calum's pretty profile reflected on the screen.

"I'm doing a research Luxy." Calum replies as he continues scrolling down.

"Research?" Luke frowns at the reply and tightens his hold on Calum, not wanting to let him go just yet. A glance on the screen tells him he looks as clingy as he feels.

"Yeah. You know. Looking at what people who watch us have to say." Calum replies.

"Oh. And what do they say?" Luke asks before kissing Calum's neck.

Calum smiles at the tickling sensation and squirms in Luke's hold before replying. "Well, they seem to like it if the comments are anything to go by."

Luke mumbles half arsed mhm into Calum's neck before he gets back on licking and leaving soft kisses all over the caramel skin.

"You taste so good." Luke whispers into Calum's ear before teasingly biting into the earlobe.

"Yeah?" Calum breathes out, just above the whisper. And then "Stop distracting me when I'm trying to connect with our public." Calum scolds him with no real heat behind his words.

"Sorry." Luke mumbles not sorry at all as he stops teasing the other boy and rests his chin back on Calum's shoulder. He sighs deeply before redirecting his attention to the screen, skimming through the comments, hoping to see one particular username.

"FitStud wants to know what's the main difference being with alpha and being with omega." Luke points out to the question flashed on the screen. He is half intrigued himself. He has never been with an alpha. Obviously. Only with omega. Only with Calum.

"Well," Calum starts "Obviously alphas have different physique." The older points out the obvious. "Besides that... Well, I haven't been with that many alphas and omegas, but in my limited experience, omegas are much more willing to follow my requests, try new things. Also, omegas are much more sweeter. If you know what I mean." Calum sends camera a wink before redirecting his attention back to the chat box.

"Do I prefer to fuck or be fucked?" Calum reads the next one. "Well, I don't mind either but obviously I prefer being fucked. If the right person asks, I wouldn't mind fucking them as well." The brown boy replies before reading the follow up question. "Would I fuck Lux?" Calum reads off the screen. "Have you seen him? Of course I would, but I'm not gonna force him into anything he isn't ready for. Besides, I think it's sweet how he's still half virgin." Calum replies fondly before turning his head so he can kiss Luke's rosy cheek before redirecting his attention back to the chat.

"I don't know Minx69. We should ask Lux that." Calum replies to the camera again.

"You should ask Lux what." Luke mumbles into Calum's shoulder. His attention was stolen away from the screen when his left hand snuck down to cup Calum's balls.

"Minx69 wants to know if you'd let me fuck you." Calum reads the question to Luke.

Luke stills his hand movement, taking a moment or two to think about the question before looking on the screen where Calum's curious face is staring into him. Would Luke let Calum fuck him? Would Luke let a gorgeous, caring boy fuck him?

"Maybe." Luke replies teasingly. "If he gets me all hot and bothered."

"Are you saying I'm not good in bed?" Calum feigns offence.

"Maybe." Luke smiles back, obviously teasing.

"Hey!" Calum shouts mock offended trying to turn around in Luke's embrace.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." Luke pacifies the older boy before looking straight into the camera and saying "Yeah, I would." He replies before moving his hand up to grab Calum's half hard dick and fisting it until it is completely hard again.

Luke is not sure where he should look. Down Calum's torso where his hand is curling around the pretty dick or on the screen where he can see Calum's face, head thrown back, eyes closed shut and mouth open in pleasure.

"I'm gonna be so wet for you Tommy. I'm gonna be absolutely dripping wet before I'll straddle you and let you take my cherry. You'd like that right? Being the first dick to push inside my tight arse and then cream it white. You'd be the first to have his come dripping out of me and down my thighs. Would you like that Tommy?" Luke whispers just loud enough so that the microphone can pick it up. One of his hands working fast on the leaking dick when the other one makes its way under Calum's balls until two of his fingers are teasing against the wet entrance. Luke teases it with soft strokes before pushing his fingers inside. The angle is a bit awkward but Luke works with what he has. Fisting the dick in his hands and trying to curl his fingers just right. He is kissing Calum's shoulder and occasionally sneaks a look on the screen. They are so close to the camera the viewers can see absolutely everything.

Luke presses reassuring kisses to Calum's neck when the older boy starts squirming in Luke's lap, clearly close to coming again. It doesn't take long, a couple of tugs and well placed curls inside the wet passage and Calum is spilling over Luke's fist again, moaning prettily in Luke's lap. Once Calum's breath slows down again he looks straight into the Luke through the screen.

"Need some help?" He breathes, clearly referring to the boner poking in his lower back.

"Nah, I'm ok. Just gonna jack off. Go take a shower." Luke replies with last kiss on Calum's shoulder and cheek before the older boy is disentangling himself from Luke and grabs his clothes from the floor before making his way towards the bathroom.

Once Calum closes the door behind himself, Luke turns back to the camera, smiling at the nice comments pouring in. He might be a cam boy but his viewers can be quite sweet when they want to. Praising his performance and making him blush with the sweet stuff they say to him.

 **Minx69** : You gonna lick that off your fingers?

Luke looks down his hand, all sticky with Calum's load before looking back at the camera.

"Nah." He replies teasingly before curling the dirty palm around his own dick. He puts his other hand behind himself for the balance before he pulls his hips further up, making sure his viewers can see all of his neither regions clearly, including the three birth marks just above his belly button.

He closes his eyes as listens to the shower going on. All too familiar fantasy of Calum under the shower playing in his mind as he works his hand furiously over his dick until he is spilling his load into his fist for the second time that night. He just stays like this for a moment. Eyes closed and body relaxed. Taking deep breaths to calm himself down whilst his hand is still wrapped around his now oversensitive and softening dick.

Once he finally opens his eyes he has to blink two times before he realises he is not dreaming.

There on the screen it is.

 **DragonMan** : I missed you. You are beautiful to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, anyone still reading this? Do let me know (:
> 
> (I love naughty Cake. They are so much fun to write)


	9. Summer Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is kind of to say sorry for the long wait for the previous chapter I guess... 
> 
> I hope you like it.

Luke decides to have an early start on Friday morning so by the time midday rolls around Luke has already read through all the materials he planned to. As a small reward he makes his way towards his favourite coffee shop for a midday break. Initially him and Ashton were supposed to meet at the library but since Ashton scored a date with Calum later that night Luke can't even be mad at the older alpha for not showing up. He is quite sure Ashton is currently puking his guts out from the unnecessary nerves. Luke kind of understands him. He was in the same place once. It's just he didn't have enough time to freak out until he was sipping coffee with Calum and discussing his (their) cam boy career.

Luke is quite sure everything will go just fine. Look at him. He ended up regularly fucking the guy. And come Saturday, he will even let Calum fuck him. He was thinking about it a lot ever since one of their subscribers brought it up last night. And well, Luke felt more than ready to loose his virginity completely. He trusted Calum and who better to take it than someone whom he trusted and knew will take care of him.

Anyway, Luke had to stop thinking about the possible activities of the next evening if he were not to pop a bonner at the most inappropriate time in a coffee shop full of students and young mums and dads who choose this particular place as their meeting point. Better think of something less exciting. Like his groceries. He was running out of pasta again. It is a sad sad day when you run out of pasta so Luke decided to stock on some when going back to library for the afternoon study session (which Ashton will be missing again because of the date). As if Ashton was feeling that Luke was thinking of him, a message came through. Luke rolled his eyes at the message which was basically Ashton asking Luke if he thinks Calum would like him more in a black or white T-shirt. Luke sent back white as he was entering the shop. Luke has never before been in this one so it took him a couple of minutes before he found the right aisle. And, what was with shops and putting the butterfly pasta on the top shelves?

Luke was still on his tiptoes, reaching for two boxes when he felt something warm wrap around his leg. Luke confusedly looked down, his soles now safely back on the floor, just to be met with the roundest chocolate eyes he has ever seen.

There was a toddler wrapped around his left calf. A tiara was placed on unruly black curls and once he looked past the round face and pretty eyes he noticed that the toddler was dressed in a light blue princess dress. The blond was a bit confused. In general he was not really good with kids so it's safe to say current situation threw him a bit off kilter. Even though Luke was caught of guard he was quite sure toddlers were not supposed to wander around the stores alone.

"Um, hi." Luke offered a tentative smile to the kid still hugging his leg. The toddler just smiled back at Luke, still not letting go of the leg.

"Did you, um. Are you here alone?" And really, what a stupid question to ask. But then again, Luke was never in situation like this before. He should probably take the kid to one of the shop assistants. Poor kid's parents must be going crazy with worry. Just when Luke was about to kneel down and actually do something about the situation, there was a pretty girl that looked a couple of years older than Luke running down the isle.

"Here you are!" The girl stopped in front of Luke and kneeling down to be eye to eye with the toddler. "What did I tell you about wandering off on your own? I was so worried!" She then proceeded to pick the toddler up who buried her head into the girls neck.

"I'm so sorry about this! I hope it didn't cause any inconvenience." The girl smiled apologetically at Luke. She was a good head shorter than Luke with same round eyes and dark hair as the toddler in her hands. Her skin was much darker though and Luke couldn't help but feel like he knew her from somewhere.

"Uh, no. It's fine." Luke mumbled awkwardly.

"Thanks anyway." The girl smiled a warm friendly smile before making her way back down the isle. Luke could just hear her say "Cmon, the ice cream is melting your majesty." Before she was gone.

Since Luke had what he came here for and was no longer in clutches of a princess toddler he slowly made his way towards the till to pay for his pasta. There were two people in front of him in the queue and Luke was staring mindlessly through the window whilst waiting for his turn when he noticed a familiar figure. There on the corner of the store was Calum who was speaking with someone who Luke recognised as a girl who Luke met in the aisle. And really, now that Luke has seen them standing next to each other he could see the resemblance. It must have been his sister Mali. Luke watched as Calum picked up the toddler of Mali's hands and placed a soft kiss on the kid's cheek before they made their way down the alley. Huh. Luke didn't know Calum had a niece. But then again. Calum's didn't really talk much about his sister.

Like makes a mental note to ask Calum about it tomorrow as he is called forward to pay for his butterfly pasta.

*

"Stop teasing me." Luke whines as Calum ducks back down in between Luke's legs to lick at his sensitive asshole again. To the blond it feels like they have been at it for ages. It's probably been 20 minutes tops.

Ever since Luke announced he'd like Calum to take his cherry the black haired boy enthusiastically dived in between the pale cheeks and tongue fucked Luke until he spilled his first load all over the freshly washed sheets. Calum then proceeded to tease the viewers by fingerfucking himself until Luke was ready to go at it again.

"It's your first time. I wanna have you absolutely dripping before I make you sit on my dick." Calum emerged from in between Luke's wide spread thighs, leaving a couple of kisses on Luke's sensitive thighs before licking a stripe up Calum's dick and tucking two fingers back inside the whimpering boy. One of Luke's hands has now grabbed for the black locks before pushing the older boy's head from his dick back to his thighs. Luke fucking loved having his thighs licked and kissed.

"No offence but I had bigger inside." Luke counters.

"Fair point." Calum mumbles into the pink skin of Luke's upper thigh, curling his fingers inside one last time before pulling out and crawling up Luke's body, leaving soft kisses all over the pale body flush with excitement. He took extra time on Luke's nipples, sucking one of the buds inside before flicking his tongue against it.

"Fuck Tommy, I'm gonna bust if you don't stop this right now." Luke gasped out as Calum sucked particularly hard on the perked up bud. The Maori boy gave one last lick at the abused flesh before lifting his head up and catching Luke's lips into a dirty kiss.

"Cmon, want you to fuck me." Luke managed to gasp out between the full lips and teasing tongue.

"So impatient." Calum teased as he rolled himself off Luke. Calum sat up, popping himself against the pillow before redirecting his attention back to Luke. "Are you sure you want to do this? You can always say no." The older said seriously.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Luke replied as he was picking himself up and straddling Calum's hips. "Cmon Mr. Experienced. I wanna ride that dick." Luke teased as he reached behind himself to grab for Calum's dick. He was slowly dragging the head agains his crack, taking immense pleasure of watching Calum struggle to keep it together.

"Cmon, make yourself useful. Spread me open so that the viewers can see you take my cherry." Luke teased further. As soon as the words left his mouth, Calum's hands grabbed for the younger omega's butt cheeks and pulling them apart. "That's right big boy." Luke praised him, continuing to hump himself against the cock in his hand. "Here we go." Was the only warning Luke gave before he was pushing himself back on the dickhead and actually letting it inside this time.

"Fuck." Luke breathed out once he was sat completely on the dick for the first time.

"Fuck indeed. How are you so..." Calum trailed off. "So wet, so tight, so perfect." Calum finally completed his train of thought. His palms now moving from Luke's arse to grab for his hips. Fingernails sinking deep inside Luke's soft flesh there as the older tried his best to not push up.

Luke's palms were now resting on Calum's chest, eyes closed, as he was trying to get used to the new feeling. As he already said, he had bigger. But he also had colder and harder and faker. This felt... Well, not that much different from his soft dildo but definitely more... Real. It felt nice. He could get used to this. Luke cautiously opened his eyes, looking straight into the big chocolate ones, as he slowly rolled his hips. And oh. Oh. Luke could most definitely get used to this. A couple of slow rolls turned into faster ones until Luke was properly bouncing up and down on Calum's cock. It was by no means perfect. The slippery dick escaping Luke's warmth a couple of times, making Luke whine into Calum's neck until the older pushed it back inside. But then they managed to find just the right rhythm and just the right angle and Calum's palms were back to spreading Luke's arse apart.

"This" gasp "is" moan "so good." Luke couldn't help but voice out his thoughts.

"That's right baby. So good for me. Riding that dick like a pro. Can't even imagine how good you are going to be once you get some practice in." Calum praised the blond as he was meeting his thrusts half way.

"I'm gonna..." Another moan. "Ah ah ah ah." Luke whines as he is throwing his head back in immense pleasure he is receiving.

"That's right Luxy, come for me. Come on that dick. Wanna feel you tighten around me." Calum encouraged the boy bouncing on top of him.

"I..." Luke breathed out before his body was seizing up and he was coming hard in between their bellies. Calum gritted his teeth as he fucked the younger boy through his orgasm, on the brink of one himself.

"In or out babe?" Calum hissed out before Luke was mewling barely understandable 'In' and Calum was spilling his load inside the oversensitive body.

"You were so good." Calum kissed the top of blond head resting on his chest once he got his breath back. "Literally the best fuck I ever had."

"Really?" Luke asked timidly, lifting his chin up to look into the older boy's eyes.

"Of course babe. I'd never lie to you." Calum replied back. "How was it for you?" The older boy enquired curiously.

"It was nice." Luke mumbled tiredly. "I liked it."

"Good." Calum chuckled. "Would you do it again?"

"Would most definitely do it again." Luke confirmed before lifting himself up, grimacing at the feeling of slick and come dripping down his thighs. He made his way towards the laptop but just before he could make it to the keyboard he felt a pair of strong arms around his hips before they were moving further down and spreading his cheeks.

"What are you doing?" Luke addressed Calum over his shoulder.

"Fuck, you are so pretty." Calum replied, staring down between Luke's cheeks, bending down and dragging his tongue over Luke's crack before it caught against the loosened rim.

"So sweet." Calum breathed out before going back to licking inside the blond whose arms now gave up and was barely keeping himself up on his elbows, his head buried in the mattress and his arse up in the air.

"I don't think I can come again." Luke managed to choke out as Calum's fingers snuck back inside, chasing the sweet taste of omega slick mixing with omega spunk.

"That's ok." Calum said as he resurfaced back up. His pouty lips sinfully shiny with all the body fluids. "Just wanted to taste us." He said, kissing his way up Luke's spine before pulling Luke sitting back in his lap.

"I hope you liked it half as much as we did." Calum winked into the camera before turning the camera off and directing his attention back to Luke.

"Seriously, how are you feeling." Calum asked again the younger boy.

"Fucked out." Luke giggled into the other omega's embrace. "Also really hungry."

"Ah the famous post orgasmic hunger." Calum replied teasingly, placing one last kiss on Luke's neck before disentangling himself from the blond to reach for his trousers on the floor. Now that Calum was gone Luke just flopped back on the bed, too relaxed to be bothered with sitting up on his own.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked as he watched the older boy type on his phone for a while.

"I'm texting Mikey. Is it ok if he hangs out with us for a while? He will bring pizza." Calum turned back to Luke, all big round puppy eyes.

"Yeah." Luke mumbled back before standing up and finally dragging himself to the bathroom. "I'm gonna take a shower. Will wait for you in the living room."

"Cool." Calum acknowledged Luke's reply whilst still engaged with his phone screen.

*

Michael came way to quickly for Luke to not suspect him and Calum planned it before head. He was at Luke's place before Calum was even done with showering. Luke carefully pushed one of his flatmate's books under the table to make space for the pizza boxes.

"Thanks for letting us hang here man." Michael said as Luke was passing him the napkins and cups for the Coke Michael brought with.

"Mali said I need to get out of the house for a bit because my obsession with the video games is 'getting out of hands Michael' whatever is that supposed to mean. Nonsense. Besides, if I were to sit through one more tale of how perfect Calum's and Ashton's date was, I was going to knock myself unconscious." Michael rolled his eyes as he began to open the first box.

"That good?" Luke snickered.

"Just wait. I bet he will tell you all about it." Michael gave him a desperate look.

"Who will tell whom about what?" Calum broke their conversation as he strolled in the living room freshly from the shower, his hair still wet and dripping down his neck.

"Your date." Michael supplied.

"Ah, it was perfect." Calum replied dreamily.

"Tell him what you told me." Michael encouraged the Maori boy. "Tell him about the streams." Michael's lips were now turning into a teasing smirk and Calum's cheeks gained a bit of colour Luke noticed.

"What about the streams?" Luke asked Calum, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Ah," Calum breathed out, turning even pinker than he was before. "Ashton knows about the cam boy sessions."

"What?!?" Luke squeaked out.

"He watched a couple of them." Calum mumbled out. "But not after he met me."

"I... Uh. Are you telling me Ashton saw me, us,..." Luke trailed off, still in shock at the revelation.

"Yeah, just a couple of times tho. He also said he will stop now."

"Unbelievable." Luke breathed out.

"He's ok with it though." Calum reassured him.

"I don't even know what to say to that." Luke replied honestly.

"Nothing. He's cool with it. He also said he won't watch it again." Calum said way too calmly.

"How did this even come up?" Luke asked curiously.

"Well, I told him I might have a bit of an unconventional side job and he just blushed and said that he knew. We talked about it and that was it." Calum replied way too calmly in Luke's opinion.

"I don't even know what to say to this." Luke repeated himself.

"Don't say nothing. Have some pizza." Michael jumped in, offering Luke a piece he gladly accepted.

"Wait, there's something I wanted to ask you Calum." Luke suddenly remembered, his pizza halfway between his lap and his mouth.

"What is it?" Calum asked, passing Michael a glass of Coke.

"The other day I was in the store and I saw this kid dressed as princess and then I am quite sure I've seen her and your sister with you going down the street... Well, long story short, I didn't know you had a niece." Luke said. As soon as he said that out, Michael started choking on his Coke and Luke worriedly looked into the alpha's direction.

"Are you ok?" Luke enquired.

"I'm fine." The bright haired guy wheezed out.

"So, the niece?" Luke curiously enquired again, looking at Calum who was staring at the floor and not meeting his eyes. "Are you ok Calum?" Luke was getting worried at the other boy's unresponsiveness.

"I..." Calum finally looked up at Luke, eyes big and round, and if Luke wouldn't know him better he'd be willing to say Calum looked scared.

"The kid in the princess dress you have seen... Well. It was not my niece Luke. That was my son."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder this is A/B/O au.
> 
> Do tell what you think of it.


	10. Set The Mood Prelude/Until The End Of Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This kind of ran away from me and ended up way too long. I hope you like it.
> 
> Sorry for the rubbish editing. The pancakes were really distracting...

"Your son?" Luke replied still not sure he heard Calum right.

"Yeah." Calum confirmed. "I can tell you more about him if you want." Calum offered cautiously. He was sitting on the edge of the sofa, one of his knees bouncing up and down nervously. Michael next to him was sitting completely still, his eyes darting from Luke to Calum.

"I..." Luke cleared his throat before continuing "You don't have to if you don't want to." He finally managed to say out loud.

"I want to." Calum replied, sitting straighter and looking slightly more confident. "I wanna telly you. We are friends after all." He added quietly, looking down into his lap where he fiddled with his fingers nervously.

Suddenly Luke understood. He understood the fear he though he has seen in Calum's eyes. He was afraid. Calum was afraid of Luke. Of how Luke would react. And judging by the anxious behaviour of his he told others about his son before and it didn't end up well. Luke was angry. Luke was angry of the people who let Calum go when they learnt about his secret. When they learnt about his baby boy.

Luke decided to put Calum out of his misery so he leaned forward and put his hand over Calum's fidgety ones. "Of course we are friends Calum." He scooted closer so that he was sitting side by side with the Maori boy.mMichael now moved over so he was sitting on the other side of Calum, giving him a gentle squeeze on the thigh for which Calum sent him an appreciating smile before looking back at Luke.

"Look, I'm not gonna lie to you. I'm shocked." Luke said to the other boy, looking him straight in the eyes before continuing "But I'm not angry. I gather from your reaction this didn't go well in the past for you and I'm sorry." Luke said genuinely before wrapping his left hand around the older boy's shoulders and hugging him tightly. "I would love to learn more about your son." Luke whispered into Calum's ear before unwrapping himself from Calum and giving him reassuring smile. The blond was happy to see faint traces of a shy smile appearing on other omega's lips.

"His name is Ariki. Ariki William Hood. We call him Ari." Calum started slowly, still looking a bit warily at Luke as if waiting for him to change his mind and kick Calum out of his apartment.

"That's a beautiful name." Luke said as he reassuringly squeezed one of Calum's hands. "Is it Maori?"

"Thanks. Yeah. Ariki means chief and first born of the family." Calum explained, smiling to himself before continuing "And William is..." Calum trailed off and Luke had quite a good idea where William came from.

"Anyway, he is three years old and..." Calum went to continue but got interrupted by Luke.

"Wait, he is three? That means..." Luke scrunched his nose as he was doing the simple math.

"Yeah, I had him when I was sixteen." Calum confirmed for him. He once again looked apprehensively at Luke.

"Oh." Luke breathed out in reply. "You don't have to tell me more if you don't want to." Luke reassured the brown eyed boy again.

"No, I want to. We are friends." Calum said determinately before taking a deep breath and continuing.

"So there was this boy, Will, he was captain of my football team back at home. We just won one of the crucial games of the season which meant we were just promoted so Will organised a party back at his house. His folks were out of town and they had a big garden. It was perfect. Half of the school was there sans Michael who was visiting his grandparents across half the country." Calum glanced at Michael who gave him another reassuring squeeze on his leg. Calum put one of his hands over Michael's and squeezed it back in gratitude.

"So, I had the biggest crush on Will and he liked me as well. It's just we never did anything about it. That's until the party. We were drinking and dancing and had a great time. We kissed for the first time in the hammock in his garden under the night sky. I dragged him to the dance floor where he followed me with a laughter whilst constantly pulling me back into his embrace and demanding kisses." Luke carefully watched the older boy's face, searching for any traces of discomfort, sadness or anger. Surprisingly, all he has found was fondness.

"So once we finally made it to the dance floor we just couldn't let go of each other. We were young and drunk and in love. So we were dancing, kissing and groping each other for what felt like hours until something happened." Calum gulped before continuing. "I went into my first heat." He added quietly.

"Oh my god." Luke gasped as his left hand covered his wide open mouth.

"So yeah. Will was an alpha so he could smell it the moment it happened. He firstly tried to pull us apart. Make me leave. But I was so confused. I was so hot and horny and there was this gorgeous alpha in my arms and I can be a clingy little fuck if I want to." Calum chuckled at the memory before continuing. "We were both sixteen and we were both too young and too stupid to fully understand what was happening. The next thing I know he was locking us in his room and well... We didn't come out for the next 48 hours until my heat was over. We didn't think much of it though. It was my first heat and he only had his first rut a month earlier. It was first time for both of us and I think we were both just happy that we finally got together. We kind of started dating after that and forgot all about the party. That is until one month later when I was supposed to have my second heat. Just it didn't come. And at first I didn't really think much about it. I was still young. I was just late. That is until I started puking my guts out a week later. That's when I started thinking that maybe our first time was not as innocent as we have thought. I was so scared." Calum whispers the last sentence quietly, looking back down in his lap.

Luke can only imagine how scared Calum must have been. Only sixteen and potentially pregnant. He patted brown boy's thigh as he waited patiently for Calum to continue.

"So one day I took a bus to the nearby city to go and buy pregnancy test. I have never been more grateful for a self check out in my life. But that was not the hardest part. The hardest part was waiting for the results. I bought three different ones. Just to be sure. And imagine my horror when all three of them were showing a plus sign on them. I had a small breakdown and that's how my sister found me. Lying on the bathroom floor, hugging my belly and crying my eyes out. Mali has seen the sticks on the bathtub and she knew exactly what was going on. She picked me off the floor and helped me dispose of the tests so our parents wouldn't find them. She promised not to tell them. She was so good to me. She curled around me on my bed and whispered in my ear that everything was going to be ok. That I will be just fine." Calum paused the story to whip away a sole tear that was making its way down his cheek.

"I knew the first thing I had to do was to tell Will. I was so scared that he will be angry and break up with me. That he will make me..." Calum's face scrunched into a painful expression before he was able to choke it out "Get rid of it." The older boy closed his eyes and took a deep breath before calming himself enough to continue.

"So we met after our next practice. He was concerned about me because I was poorly and missed the last two games and the season was nearing the end. The team needed me. I still remember his concerned looks when we were sitting in the empty locker room. When I finally choked out the reason for my sickness he firstly thought I was joking. He laughed and kissed my cheek saying to not mess with him like that. And then I started crying and he realised I was not joking. He looked so scared when he realised I was telling the truth. He looked as scared as I was when I was staring at three positive pregnancy tests lined up on my bath tub. And then he hugged me. That's when I knew everything was going to be ok. Because we might both be scared but we were in this together." Calum smiled at the memory before continuing.

"We decided to tell both of our parents together at the same time. Our parents knew that we were dating and they also knew each other as our mums worked together. So I made my parents invite Will's parents to Sunday barbecue. We waited until everyone was pleasantly full and slightly buzzed chatting in our living room. When we finally decided it was the right time to finally tell them what this was all about, Will grabbed my hand and pulled us in the middle of room before asking for everyone's attention. I remember my dad joking that he better not be asking him for my hand in marriage because we are both too young. I remember being on the edge of running away when my dad chucked at our joint hands. Will's determination was literally the only thing keeping me in place." Calum's voice cracked then and paused for a moment. Michael passed him a glass of Coke which he gladly accepted. Once he was done with drinking he turned back to Luke to continue.

"So Will was firmly holding my hand, standing straight, chin lifted up in determination before he told them. "We are expecting a baby" he said. I could feel his hand squeeze mine as I was staring into the floor not daring to look up. Afraid of what I was going to see. Everyone was quiet for what seemed like hours until my mum asked me if that was true. And I couldn't just stare at the floor anymore. So I finally looked up just to be met with four pairs of eyes staring into me. And that's when I started crying which was an answer enough for everyone in the room."

Luke could see big brown eyes shining as Calum continued talking. "I was so scared Luke. I was scared they will be angry, that they will throw me out and disown me. Or that they will make us get rid of our baby. The only thing keeping me upright was Will's strong embrace. He was hugging me tight and trying to calm me down. But I couldn't. Not until my parents did something. I was there, burying my head into Will's chest, as I felt someone hugging me from behind. And then my mum was pulling me away from Will and into her chest. "It's ok baby. It's ok baby. We are here for you." She whispered as our dad joined us. "We are here for whatever you need son." My dad said and I knew what he was talking about. "It's my baby." I mumbled out, protectively wrapping my hands around my still flat belly. "Ok, whatever you want baby." My mum said as my dad reassuringly squeezed my shoulder."

Luke is staring at Calum in wonder. He can't even imagine how scared Calum must have been. So young and with such a responsibility on his shoulders.

"What about Will's parents?" Luke enquired.

"They were shocked of course but willing to help. Told us they will be there for us. And they were. Looking back, I was so lucky. I had a boy who was ready to support me, our parents were there for us and then there was Mikey." Calum gave the green eyed boy a watery smile before turning back to Luke. "He was there for me when will had to go away on training camps. When he had to train extra hard for the final competition. When he had to replace one of their key players who was out for the season finale. Like I said before. I couldn't have made it without him."

"What happened with Will?" Luke asked curiously and hoping he was not overstepping any boundaries.

"Well, we kind of drifted apart. He was always there for me and Ari but we just kind of fell out of love. And then we both got offered scholarships at different universities. So we decided it was best for us to go our separate ways. We decided it was best that Ari stayed with me. He is a good guy Luke. He tries. We both do. We both want Ari to have two parents, to not miss on anything. We Skype a lot and even though Ari is too young to really understand what is going on he is always happy to see his Papa on the screen. Will sends gifts and helps out with finances when he can. He tries to visit as often as he can. It's hard but we make do. Our parents help out as well. As much as they can. But we don't want to depend on their help. We are grateful for it but we are kind of trying to provide for him on our own. That's why I approached you about the streams in the first place. Having a growing kid is expensive."

And now that Luke thinks about it everything else starts making sense. The mismatched basket at the store when they first met. The unicorn toy Luke has seen in the coffee shop. The light pink marks on Calum's belly. Stretch marks. Why Calum asked Luke not to use the word Daddy. The cryptic conversation at Ashton's party. Nick's nasty comment. Michael's protectiveness over Calum and punching Nick. Calum's absence. Michael probably babysitting with Mali when Calum was away.

"So when you were having family situation..." Luke trails of waiting for Calum to fill in the gap.

"Ari was sick." Calum confirms Luke's suspicion. He studies Luke's face for a moment, as if trying to find something. "You are not angry." He states more than asks.

"No." Luke confirms. "Why would I be?" Luke has a nasty suspicion about it.

"Well, let's just say some people do not take kindly to learning about me having a kid."

"Those people are stupid and don't know what they are missing out on." Luke reassuringly squeezes Calum's hand. "I would love to meet Ari." Luke stares Calum directly in the eyes as he says it. He wants Calum to know he means it.

"Really?" Calum asks surprisedly. His eyes full of hope.

"Of course. I would love to meet your kid. He is as cute as his daddy." Luke smiles as he reassures Calum.

Calum's face lits up at Luke's words before he excitedly says "What are you doing this Monday evening?"

*

And that's how Luke finds himself on Monday evening staring at the door of the apartment located just a street away from his favourite coffee shop. He brought a box of chocolates for Mali and a plushy penguin for Ari. He hopes he will like it. Luke was never really good with kids so he is desperate for Ari to like him. Hopefully a plush toy will do the trick.

He knocks two times and shifts the weight from one foot to the other before the pretty girl from the store that Luke now knows is Calum's sister opens the door. She is wearing a coat and there are keys in her hands.

"Oh, you must be Luke! Come on in." She steps aside to let Luke inside the hallway. Luke was never really good with meeting new people so he replies with a shy "Yeah" before he is offering the box of sweets to her and saying "For you". She thanks him for the gift with a bright "Thank you darling" and a kiss on the cheek.

"I was just on my way out. I'm meeting with my boyfriend. Let me just put these delicious chocolates here." She says before she steps in her tip toes and puts the box on top of the coat rack. "Michael will never find them there." She gives him a wink before stepping through the door herself. "I have to go but they are in the living room which is through the door on your left." Once Luke nods in understanding she gives him one last goodbye before closing the door and leaving Luke alone in the hallway.

Luke takes a deep breath before he straightens his shoulders, clutching the penguin closer to his chest with one hand, as he makes his way towards the right door. He knocks lightly on the wood and before he can even pull his hand away, Calum is opening the door and smiling at him his beautiful toothy smile.

"You are here!" He says happily.

"I'm here." Luke confirms before Calum is pulling him inside a medium sized room that is apparently living room. There is sofa in the corner and a coffee table with the TV hanging of the opposite wall. There is some kind of cartoon with small colourful bears that apparently can fly playing on but Luke's eyes stop at the small blue plastic table full of papers and colourful pencils scattered around. There is a small boy Luke has seen in the store sitting on a small white plastic chair carefully colouring a paper lying in the middle of the table. Michael is kneeling on the other side of the table, supervising the whole thing and occasionally giving directions or tips to the boy.

"Ari, there is someone I want you to meet." Calum calls towards the table and two heads turn towards Calum and Luke. Michael is the first to stand up. He picks up the boy who Luke now notices is wearing the same dress as he did in the store. Michael makes his way towards the two omegas with the three year old in his arms. He yelps in pain as his socketed feet step on the abandoned Legos lying on the floor.

Once they make it to the other two Calum picks Ari from Michael's arms before turning him to Luke. "This is Luke." Calum points the blond to the kid who is staring at Luke with his big chocolate eyes.

"Hi Ari. I'm your daddy's friend." Luke smiles at the boy who is curiously staring at him. "Luke" the blond adds with a smile.

"Cmon baby boy. What do we say back?" Calum whispers in boy's ear and presses a soft kiss to the chubby cheek. Ari giggles at the tickly feeling. Luke watches Calum's fond face as he stares at his baby boy. The love in his eyes is so obvious Luke has absolutely no doubts Calum would do anything for his son.

The big brown eyes turn back to Luke and a shy "Hello" passes the small lips. "Ari." The small boys says before noticing the penguin in Luke's arms.

"Penguin!" The boy says excitedly and reminds Luke of the gift he brought with him.

"It's for you. I hope you like it." Luke says before passing it to Ari who happily grabs for the stuffed animal.

"What do we say when we get gifts Ari?" Calum prompts the boy who turns back to Luke and saying "Thank Luke" before wiggling in Calum's hold, clearly wanting to be put down. Calum presses one more kiss to the baby cheek before putting his son down.

As soon as Ari is back on his feet he runs with a penguin tightly clutched to his chest across the living room. He surprisingly skilfully manages to avoid all the toys scattered around, until he is climbing on couch and into Michael's lap who was observing the whole exchange from the sofa.

"Mikey, Mikey, look! Peguin!" The small boy excitedly pushes the toy up Michael's face who fondly grabs the stuffed toy and pretends to closely examine it.

"Oh it's gorgeous Ari! I think he needs a name." Michael plays along with the excited child. Luke cannot decide which one he finds cuter.

"Mittens! Can we Mikey?" Ari asks excitedly, bouncing on Michael's lap as he awaits on bright haired man's approval.

"Are you sure?" Michael asks the small boy, giving him a serious look.

"Yes! Princess Lexa has Mittens. I want him to be my my Mittens." Ari replies all serious back.

"Ok then. We shall name you Mittens." Michael declares which seems to delight the young boy immensely.

"Cmon Mittens. Let's meet Puff and Huff and your other new friends." Ari grabs the penguin back before climbing of Michael's lap. Luke watches him make his way in a corner where various plush toys seem to be placed in a wonky circle.

"Cmon, sit down. Do you want anything to drink?" Calum asks as he pulls him towards the couch.

"I'm fine." Luke replies as he sits next to Michael. He intentionally sits a little closer than strictly necessary, making their thighs brush against each other.

Calum excuses himself to go get some drinks anyway, leaving Michael and Luke alone with Ari.

"You are really good with him." Luke says to Michael who turns to Luke when he realises he is being addressed.

"Well, he is like a son to me. I was there when he came to this world kicking and screaming. I was there when he made his first steps. When he got his first teeth. When he said his first word. I love him as if he was mine." Michael replies, staring back fondly at the boy playing with animals in the corner of the room.

"I'm sorry." Luke says quietly.

"What are you sorry for?" The alpha frowns as he turns again towards Luke.

"I'm sorry for all the people Calum and you lost because they were too dumb to realise how amazing you are. All three of you." Because Luke now understands Michael. He understands the protectiveness and anger when he thinks someone he thinks of as his dear is in danger. He can feel Michael stiffen next to him.

"They don't matter. All that matters is that you are here. That is enough for us right now." Michael says quietly.

"Nick knows about Ari right?" Luke asks the older guy.

"Yeah. His sister's kid and Ari have the same nanny."

Luke stares at the thin mouth move and he can't help but think of how would they feel against his. Luckily Before he can do anything stupid he gets pulled out of his thoughts as Calum comes back into the room. He is carrying three bottles of water and a sippy cup in his hands.

"We don't want him to drink too much sugary stuff so I hope you are ok with water." He says apologetically before turning towards his son. "Ari, daddy brought your cup baby."

Luke watches Ari make his way out of the fluff circle. He is still clutching the penguin against his chest and Luke feels so proud of himself right now. The penguin was definitely a success.

"Daddy, will you hold Mittens for me?" He offers the penguin to Calum in exchange for a cup.

"That's a pretty dress you are wearing." Luke compliments the boy once he is done with drinking and is demanding Mittens back from Calum.

"Thank. It's the same princess Lexa was wearing when she rescued Mica from the mean tiger Aos." Ari babbles on happily. And Luke is so out of his depth here.

"Oh, who is princess Lexa?" Luke asks curiously. He can feel both, Calum and Michael go completely still for a moment before Calum clears his throat and replies to Luke.

"It's a character from the children's book."

"Here!" Ari says excitedly as he falls on his knees and for a moment Luke gets scared that the little boy will hit his head against the table. Ari stands back up quickly before pulling a children's book with him. He puts it on Luke's lap before he excitedly opens it somewhere in the middle.

"Here!" The small boy points one of the fingers on a character. It's a tall girl with long blonde hair and big blue eyes. And indeed she is wearing a similar dress that Ari is currently wearing. "That's princess Lexa. And that" small finger points to the small black kitten with big chocolate eyes "is princess Lexa's best friend Mittens. He has sharp claws and tigers are scared of him because he is small and if he bites their tail it puts them to sleep." The black haired boy excitedly rambles on. He turns the page ant there are princess Lexa and Mittens illustrated on one side when a beautiful Siberian tiger is covering the opposite page.

"That's Aos. He kidnapped prince Mica and princess Lexa and Mittens are set to rescue him so that they can get married and have a big castle." Ari helpfully explains the situation. He turns the page again and Luke sees a kitten now hanging of the tiger's tail whilst princess Lexa is holding a sword over her head.

"Look, Aos hurt the dress! But Mittens got to his tail so everything is going to be ok." It it obvious from both, Ari's excitement, his attire and state of the book that this has to be Ari's favourite story.

And then Luke notices it. He didn't notice it the first time because small fingers were covering the area where the dress was torn apart. Just over the princess' belly. The claws basically tore the dress in half, making it look like she was wearing a skirt and a crop top. And just on the top of her belly there they were. Three birth marks that were exactly the same as the ones Luke had on his own body.

He is only half listening to the small boy turning the page to where prince Micha with his big green eyes and blue hair is being rescued by the kitten and the princess.

"Ari." He says gently, trying to get the black haired boy to look up at him. "Can I look at the pictures a bit closer?"

The small boy nods in agreement as he lets the book go so that Luke can lift it from his lap closer to his face. The first thing he does is closes it and looks at the cover.

"The Adventure Of Princess Lexa and Mittens: Save The Prince" it reads. And underneath it.

"DragonMan." Luke reads out the name of the author.

"Pshhht! It's a secret." The small boy says to Luke.

The blond blinks confusedly at the small boy. "What is a secret?"

"Uncle Mikey wrote this book. It's a secret." The small boy whispers to Luke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was ok? ;)


	11. Losing My Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LISTEN  
> Everyone reading this I want you to know I had the whole story (except the epilogue) planned out before I even started writing the first chapter. I know that probably some of you won't be happy with the way this plays out. I guess I just wanted to let you know this was coming all along.
> 
> EDIT (ps no one dies sorry if anyone reading this first time got scared for a moment.)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this pre-last (!!!) chapter. Just the epilogue left now (: Hope you stick around for that.
> 
> (Also, I hope I didn't offend anyone with this, I did quite a bit of research but I'm only human.)
> 
> Also, I wrote/edited this on way too much coffee (I don't even like coffee that much) so I hope it turned out ok.
> 
> Do let me know what you think. (:

"Uncle Mikey wrote this book?" Luke asks the little boy who excitedly nods in reply.

"Not only wrote, also made the pictures." Ari says proudly.

Luke is sure he is due to pass out any moment now. DragonMan. The DragonMan. The faceless person that has been haunting Luke's dreams is Michael. He needs a moment to process that. Scratch that. He needs answers. He needs answers to so many questions that suddenly popped into his head.

"Cmon darling. Let's give your uncle and Luke a bit of privacy." Calum breaks the tense atmosphere that settled over the room. He picks his son up and makes his way towards the door, giving Luke and Michael one last look over his shoulder before closing the door behind him.

They just sit in silence for a while. No one really knowing what to say.

"How long?" Luke finally asks and faces the older boy.

"Two months." Michael replies quietly, avoiding Luke's eyes.

"I..." Luke trails of not sure what to say really.

"It was an accident. I can explain." Michael offers as he finally looks up at Luke.

"It was an accident?" Luke repeats unbelievingly. "How was you watching my live streams an accident? Did you just like open Google one day and I was right there?" Luke is feeling his temperature rise. He can't believe this. First Nick. Then Ashton. And now Michael? This is just unbelievable.

"Close enough." Michael mumbles in reply.

"Close enough is not an explanation I will accept here Michael." Blond says sternly. "Tell me more." He demands.

"Well..." The green eyed boy starts. "It all started two months ago when I had to do this assignment for one of my courses. I had this course on human anatomy and stuff. And one of the assignments was like to draw a naked human body. Obviously."

"And you decided instead of going to the classes where people pose for you you would just google naked boys or what?" Luke cuts in sharply.

"You are right. We had people posing for us. It's just that week when we had models attending the drawing sessions I kind of had to babysit Ari as Calum was at his football camp and Mali was out of the country." And well Michael just had to be a decent human being didn't he.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Luke says quietly. He is now feeling bad for snapping at Michael like that. Obviously the boy would have a good reason to skip important lessons or sessions or whatever they are called.

"So anyway. I had to turn in the project and I kind of had nothing to show. So I might have googled porn. Just that well... It was not what I was looking for. But then I was sent to your site via one of the adds on one of the tacky porns. When I've seen you I knew you were just what I was looking for. I finished the project and my professor was really impressed with it." Michael is looking at Luke with his big puppy eyes and Luke hates Calum for probably teaching him that in the first place. He can't really be mad at the older boy when he is looking at Luke all big honest eyes and soft pink lips. Damn it.

"So after you finished the project you just kept on watching?" Luke enquires further.

Michael sighs and looks at the door before turning back to Luke. "You are really beautiful."

And there it it. Those words Luke looked out for every time he finished with his session. 'You are beautiful to me.' The words are still making him blush and duck his head down, looking into his lap where he's fiddling with his fingers. A quiet 'Thank you' passes his lips before he remembers something else.

"Did you watch me and Calum when we were doing it together?" Luke just can't imagine watching his friend fuck around on the Internet with another boy.

"No. Never. Only when you were alone." Michael is quick to dismiss Luke's question.

"But the other day. You watched me. You wrote to me." Luke points out confusedly.

"I only tuned in once Calum texted me you were alone." Michael explains.

"Calum knows that you watch me?"

"Who do you think told him about the live streams in the first place?" Michael raises his pierced eyebrow in amusement.

And fair point. Luke should have probably seen that one coming looking backwards. Also, he thinks it's time he finally does something about his schoolboy crush on Michael. The older boy obviously likes him if he watches him. So it's time for Luke to take the future in his own hands now.

"I guess you want to know about the book now." Michael says at the same time as Luke blurts out "Go on a date with me."

"What?" Michael asks Luke all big eyed with a slight blush on his cheeks that has nothing on the colour creeping up on Luke's face.

"Go on a date with me. Tell me about the book then." Luke says again. Still blushing like mad but determination clear in his voice.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You just found out I was watching you jerk off and stuff on the camera." Michael asks cautiously.

"Yeah. You are not Nick. So I know you won't try to take advantage of me or something. Besides, I think we are way past our first date stage anyway." Luke replies back. "That's if you want to."

"Of course I want to." The older boy smiles brightly. "What did you have in mind?"

*

As Luke was the one to insinuate the date he is left in charge of finding the place and it has to be perfect. After some googling he found ideal place that is on a bit of the expensive side but it's not like Luke cannot afford it.

It looks even better in person than it did on the pictures. It's a cocktail bar with two floors. The place has different art exhibitions posted on the walls every month and this month's theme seems to be neon lights. Luke called in advance and booked a table in the basement. It certainly didn't disappoint so far. Comfortable L shaped couch is pushed in the corner of the room with a table placed in the v of it. The small nook behind the sofa is decorated with neon hearts glowing bright red and purple in the semi darkness of the basement.

Luke is nervously bouncing his leg up and down as he is taking a look around the room. The place is quite lively but he does not pay attention to the people. He is checking out the art that is placed all over the walls. There are glowing red letters spelling "Last offline lovers" adorning the wall on Luke's left when on his right there are bright white lights spelling "Love at first swipe". There are various smaller pieces scattered around the room but Luke's favourite has to be the one on the wall right in front of him. There are purple lights twisted into letters that are in messy writing spelling "I love you to the moon and back" in a big circle. It's quite artsy if Luke does say so with his limited art knowledge. He hopes Michael will like it.

Luke is just trying to figure out if the heart next to the stars is of blue or green colour when he sees Michael making his way down the stairs. He gives him an awkward wave to make the other boy aware of his position. He stands up and hugs the older boy once he makes his way to Luke.

"Wow, that's a nice place you've found. Have you been here before?" Michael compliments Luke's choice of the date location before taking in the led art scattered around the room.

"I might have or might have not googled artsy bars in the area." Luke confesses before nervously picking up the cocktail menu.

"Nice research skills. I like it." Michael says again before picking his own laminated menu. "So, any recommendations?" Michael asks after a minute of skimming over the offer of various alcoholic drinks.

"Well, they all look and sound good to me to be honest. It's hard to choose. I'm just trying to not go with my favourite. Wanna try something new. Expand the horizon and whatnot." Luke replies.

"What is your favourite?" Michael asks curiously.

"It's White Russian. I don't even know why since I'm not really a big fan of coffee in the first place. Sure I drink it but I don't like love it or anything." Luke rambles on as Michael watches him with a fond smile. "What is your favourite?" The younger asks curiously, peering over the menu into the older alpha.

"I don't really have a favourite. But for some reason whenever someone puts me on the spot and I don't have much time to decide I default to Mojito. I don't even like Mojito." Michael says with a scrunched nose that causes Luke to laugh at the other boy.

"Ok, so since it seems like we both have trouble deciding how about we play a little game." Luke suggests as he pulls the menu list from the older boy's hands. "So we have four columns, two on each side. And there are ten different cocktails under each column. I will first ask you if you want a drink from the side I'm currently looking at or do you want me to turn it. Then you are going to tell me if you want the drink from the first or second column. And then you are going to tell me a number of the drink on the list and whether you want me to count upwards or downwards." Luke carefully explains the rules.

"You are such a nerd." Michael smiles fondly at Luke who scoffs at his words.

"This nerd is paying for your drinks so you better be nice to him." Luke feigns offence.

"Ok, sorry sorry. Let's do this." Michael smiles at Luke before continuing. "Ok, so I want a drink from the side you are currently looking at. I want it from the second column and I want the second from the bottom." Michael gives out his wishes. He curiously looks at the blond boy moving his finger over the menu until it stops on the selected drink.

"Well, you selected French Shoes." Luke announces the blind choice.

"What even is that?" Michael asks confusedly.

"It's a surprise." Luke grins as he passes the menu to Michael. "My turn." He waits for the other boy to take over the menu before continuing. "So I want you to turn over the menu, first column, third from the top."

"Well it looks like you got Rabbit's Hole." Michael announces with a grin. "This is fun. I wanna play again."

"Told ya this was a great idea." Luke smiles back.

Their conversation gets interrupted by the lady who approached their table to take the order. Once she is gone again, Luke turns to Michael who is sitting on the other end of the couch. He looks a bit nervous and Luke is glad he is not the only one.

"Look, I know this is our first official date and I'm not supposed to like jump straight to the heavy topics and stuff but I think our situation is... Special." Luke interrupts the silence.

"You want to know about the book." Michael clarifies.

"I couldn't help but notice some things about it yes." Luke confirms.

"Well, believe it or not it was another project." Michael starts. "In one of our classes we had to do a short illustrated story. And well, I couldn't help but notice the lack of female lead characters in children's books. So I was like, what would I want Ari to read you know?" Luke thinks it's absolutely adorable how Michael's eyes shine whenever the small boy is mentioned. "So I came up with this idea where for a change princess rescues the prince you know? And well, I tend to use real life people as inspiration for my works and I also just found you. So I might have based the princess on your looks. As you probably figured out the prince is based on me." Luke is absolutely delighted to watch Michael blush like a schoolboy with a crush. "And well, I was working on the project when you started hanging around with Ashton and I was maybe just a tiny bit jealous of him so I might have portrayed him as the mean tiger Aos. And well, Mittens is Calum."

"I can't believe you were jealous of Ashton for hanging out with me." Luke blurts out.

"Shut up Luke." The older whines.

"Ok sorry, do continue." Luke grins at the older boy who makes a face at him before he continues with the story.

"So yeah, I wrote and illustrated the story for a project. I had two copies of it made. One for the professor and the other for Ari. That's the one you have seen. I thought that was it you know? Just another uni project done and forgotten. Just well... Um. So a week after I submitted the book professor asks me to see her after the class and I was like, fuck, she absolutely hated it and she's gonna fail me right? But well, that was not the case." And just when Luke is on the edge of his seat from the anticipation what happened next the story gets interrupted by the waitress who brought their drinks. Luke doesn't even pay attention to his bright green and Michael's neon pink drink as he is urging Michael to continue as soon as the lady is gone.

"So what happened next?"

"So ok. I meet her after the lecture and I'm like fuck, I can't fail this class. I need to pass. So I'm all nervous and she is just sitting there in her chair looking at me for a while before she pulls my book out. And I'm like, that's it. She's gonna tell me how my story sucks and how the drawings might as well be done by a preschooler. Just it didn't happen. She suddenly starts smiling at me and telling me how much she loved it. Apparently it was "refreshing and inspiring" and shit. So I'm there all happy like you know, I didn't fail and she loved it. And listen what happens next." Michael totally fell into the story an his eyes shine so bright Luke just wants to lean over and kiss him. "So apparently her wife is like publisher or something. And she showed it to her and her daughter and they loved it. So long story short, I got offered 5 book deal out of it. The first book, the one you have seen, should be out next month." And well, Luke was definitely not expecting this.

"Oh my god Michael, that's amazing!" Luke says excitedly. "I don't even know what to say but I'm so happy for you. This is amazing!"

"So um, you are not angry that I used you for a character in children's books?" Michael asks curiously. "I understand if you want like royalties or I don't know."

"Don't be silly. I gotta say I'm still a bit shocked that I was the inspiration for the princess Lexa but I don't really mind. If anything, I am honoured. Also, I don't need your money. I am doing quite fine on my own." Luke replies with a blush.

"I bet you are." Michael replies with a smile.

"Listen." Luke suddenly becomes all serious. As he said earlier, their situation is a bit special. He feels like they do need to talk about certain things for this to work out. "I really like you Michael."

"I like you as well Luke." Michael replies as seriously.

"Well, I know you know how I currently make my money. I hope this is not going to be an issue?" Luke really hopes that his cam boy career will not destroy his chances with Michael. Yeah, he earned some nice money so far but definitely not enough to stop doing it. And he can't stop doing them because he needs the money. He doesn't want to be broke student who won't be able to pay off his debt until he is like 50 or something.

"Luke." Michael brings the younger boy back to present. The alpha is now covering blond's fidgety hands with his own. "It's a job. I understand." He is looking Luke straight in the eyes and Luke is searching them for any signs of discomfort but all he can see is honesty. The blond smiles shyly and takes a sip of his drink before speaking up again.

"Are you sure you are ok with it? Because I really like you. I also like Calum and Ashton. And I definitely want to get to know Ari better. I don't want to get into this if you are not sure you can handle it. I'd rather we stayed friends if that's the case." Luke says honestly. He likes Michael. He likes him a lot. But he doesn't want to destroy his friendships which he will definitely have to do if Michael suddenly decides he can't handle Luke's job anymore.

"Luke," Michael says before strengthening the grip on Luke's free hand. "I can promise you that I can handle it. Besides, Calum is my best friend and I know you won't just suddenly elope with him." The green eyed boy cracks a little smile at that which Luke returns reluctantly. "Besides, Ashton is fine with Calum doing it. And if he is ok with that then I'm quite sure I can manage it as well. Besides," Michael suddenly smiles for real "the others only get to watch when I get to actually touch you."

And Luke just can't help himself as his lips are being pulled into a big smile.

They are on their second drinks, white 'Tower Bridge' for Luke and blue monstrosity called 'Bali Waters' for Michael when Michael suddenly gets all quiet. Luke is trying to think if he said anything wrong when Michael takes his hand away from Luke's and looks down his lap. He looks like he is contemplating something.

"Is everything ok?" Luke asks as he watches Michael fidget with his hands. They are both slightly buzzed at this point as the place doesn't joke around with the amount of alcohol they put in their cocktails but Luke thinks he is definitely not buzzed enough to say something that might offend Michael and then forget it.

"Listen Luke." The older says before looking back up at Luke. The blond can see nervousness and apprehension in the green eyes and it's just not adding up. They already cleared up the air in regards to the past happenings. And Luke is at least 95% sure he hasn't said anything offensive.

"Did I do something wrong? Did I say something?" Omega worries.

"No, you did nothing wrong." Michael is quick to reassure him. "If anything, you were way too perfect and understanding so far." Michael adds before nervously biting into his lower lip.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Luke says confusedly.

"Listen, I really wanna do this. Like us." Michael says as he makes a hand movement between him and Luke.

"I thought we already established this." Luke frowns confusedly. Did he miss something?

"Listen Luke. There's something you should know about me. I didn't tell you this before because well, I was not sure how to even approach it. Like I never had to do it before. Also the booze might have helped me make the decision here." Michael admits.

"What is it?" Luke asks worriedly, thousands of dreadful scenarios running through his head. Is Michael sick? Does he have some terminal illness? He watches Michael drink the rest of his drink before he places the empty glass down and blurts it out so quickly Luke would miss it if he weren't listening carefully.

"I'm asexual." Luke only blinks at him, still processing it in his brain as Michael continues. "I understand if this changes things. I promise I won't be like angry if you decide we should rather stay friends. I'm sorry if I freaked you out or if you think it was too early for me to tell you this. It's just... Like you said earlier. It's not just us. It's also our friends. And Ari. He deserves to have good people in his life. I just wanted us to have a clean start I guess. If you still want to. As I said, I understand if you don't and I'm sorry if I was leading you on."

Luke watches as Michael ducks his head down as if he is ashamed of what he just revealed. It's now his turn to reach out for Michael's hand and squeeze it gently in reassurance. Also, he should probably say something as his silence is probably freaking Michael out.

"Thank you for telling me." Is the first thing he says and that seems to be enough to have Michael lift his head again with his eyes shining in hope. And Luke just can't let the older suffer anymore. "I really appreciate it. And of course I still want to date you." He reassure the older boy with a smile.

"You do understand what I just told you right?" Michael says seriously.

"Of course. You are asexual. You don't experience sexual attraction. I'm studying medicine Michael. I had a class on human sexualities."

"But do you understand what it means? For you?" Michael clarifies.

"I know you are not sexually attracted to me." Luke states. "I guess we will have to establish boundaries at some point. When we come to it. Clarify what you are comfortable with and whatnot." Luke tries to go for nonchalant. Letting Michael know he still wants to do this. To do them.

"Are you serious? You have sex for living, no offence." Michael says bluntly.

"Just because I have sex for living it doesn't mean I am unable to have a romantic relationship with someone who doesn't want it." Luke states. He is not offended by it. He knows Michael is only trying to make sure they are on the same page. That they both know what they are getting into. To protect both from possible heart break.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it like this." Michael says.

"It's ok. I understand. All that means is that we will have to talk about what we want. Be honest with each other." Luke states. "Just out of curiosity and I'm sorry if I'm overstepping any boundaries here. I will understand if you think it's way too early to talk about this or you just feel uncomfortable talking about it. I know that asexuality means various things to various people. What exactly does it mean in your case?" Luke asks curiously. He watches as Michael sighs in relief. It seems like Luke's curiosity confirmed to him that Luke is serious about this. About them.

"It's ok. I understand that you are curious and I don't mind." Michael starts. "I am not aromantic. I want to have romantic relationships and also I'm not repulsed by the touch or anything. If you stick around for long enough you will learn that I am actually quite the cuddler." Luke smiles at that which in turn causes the older boy to smile as well. "I also don't mind kissing. I actually like it." He gives a shy smile to Luke before continuing. "I'm not repulsed by sex. I just don't carve it. I guess I could do it if I wanted. I just prefer not to. Sex is kind of like jogging to me. I could do it but I don't really want to." He finally voices what Luke was secretly wandering all along.

"What about your ruts?" The omega blurts out before realising what he was asking. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry that's way too invasive of me. Please ignore me." Luke is quick to apologise.

"Nah, it's ok. I don't mind it. Like I said, to me sex is like jogging. So I don't mind. I understand that you are curious and to be honest I'm kind of relieved that you care enough to ask." Michael reassures Luke. "I'm taking suppressants. They are quite strong so that I only have to have one rut per year. And when I get it I am not repulsed by it or anything. It's just this big inconvenience you know. Like, I have this bonner and I don't really wanna do much about it but it's just making my life harder, no pun intended, so I take care of it just so that it will go away. Like you take paracetamol for pains I guess." Michael explains.

Luke would be lying if the image of Michael wanking didn't sneak into his mind and bring colour to his cheeks. As soon as he catches himself thinking about it he feels ashamed of himself. He shouldn't be thinking about Michael like this. It seems like Michael realises what Luke is thinking as he opens his mouth again.

"I don't mind it you know." He says. "I know that you might have certain thoughts about me and that's ok. I'm flattered. It's just, I can't reciprocate them." The alpha explains without any traces of offence in his voice.

"This has to be the weirdest first date conversation." Luke states, his cheeks still slightly pink.

"Well, it's not like we did anything so far the convenient way." Michael says and Luke has to agree.

"Wait," the thought suddenly enters his mind. "I know that you watched my streams because you had to draw for your class. But if you are not sexually attracted to me, why did you keep on watching?" Luke peers curiously at Michael and he has to say blushing Michael is his favourite Michael so far.

"I told you this before." He says before he mumbles something Luke can't quite hear.

"I didn't catch that."

"I said you are very aesthetically pleasing." The alpha says it again. Luke knows he is milking it but he can't help himself when he speaks up again.

"What does that mean exactly?"

"You are beautiful to me." Michael says after a moment of silence once he realised what Luke was fishing for.

And Luke can't help but beam at the words that made him feel special every time he read them. He still can't believe it that he gets to hear them from the mouth of the source himself.

"Shut up Luke." Michael says, clearly embarrassed.

"I didn't say anything." Luke says back.

He can do this. They can do this. Luke is 100% sure of it. Yes, they will have to work on and around certain things but it's gonna be worth it. Luke has absolutely no doubt in that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was ok. Just one more chapter to go (:


	12. (Another Song) All Over Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is finally done! 
> 
> Big big thank you to everyone reading, liking, commenting, recommending and loving this fic. 
> 
> One last time, I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> (PS I totally didn't have a small cry over the fact that this fic is over)  
> (gentle reminder this is A/B/O fic)

_***15 Years Later*** _

Michael is sitting on his side of the bed, already completely dressed and ready to go, as he watches Luke make his way out of the adjoint bathroom to the bedroom wearing nothing but a towel loosely wrapped around his waist. The bright haired man watches his husband of ten years as he opens the wardrobe and loses his towel in the middle of bedroom floor in the process. Michael has half a mind of scolding the younger man but he restrains himself in favour of observing Luke's naked body. He is still as beautiful at 33 as he was at 18. His legs still go for miles and his skin is still as pale and as smooth as it was when they first met. His arse is still firm and nicely shaped thanks to the weekly fitness sessions the blond attends with Ashton. Michael loves omega's pretty cock and small balls that are nestled between his legs. He loves the softness around the edges the younger is unable to loose despite his healthy and active lifestyle. Michael knows how it frustrates Luke that his hips and belly will always have just a little bit of softness no matter what he tries to do to get rid of it. He wishes the blond would stop worrying about it because he is absolutely perfect the way he is.

Michael still can't believe Luke settled for him. He feels like Luke deserves so much better. He is not only beautiful but also incredibly smart and the best god damn omega specialist doctor this country has ever been blessed with. Michael might be one of the most successful comic writers in the country but what is drawing a couple of pictures when his husband is out there saving lives. Being an actual living and breathing hero.

"Stop looking at me like that." Luke says whilst he is still butt naked and trying to decide which shirt he should wear.

"Like what?" Michael asks, like he doesn't know that Luke knows exactly what he is doing.

"Like you do before you start writing new comic about another superhero with blue eyes and blond hair." Luke replies as he picks one black and one white shirt before turning around and raising his eyebrow at Michael in question.

"White." Michael replies and watches Luke place the white shirt on the bed before turning to the drawers to pick his underwear, socks and trousers next. "It's not my fault my husband is the prettiest omega I have ever seen." Michael defends himself, smile spreading across his lips as he watches Luke blush and mumble "Shut up" whilst he is pulling his boxers on. Michael stands up from the bed and makes his way towards his husband who is currently unrolling black socks. Before Luke can sit down to pull the socks up, Michael hugs him from behind, his palms caressing the softness around his hips, as he presses himself flush to Luke's back. He is placing a soft kiss on Luke's cheek and quietly whispers those words that he knows mean so much to Luke.

"You are beautiful to me darling."

Michael loosens his grip so that the younger omega can turn around in his embrace. Once Luke turns around he hugs Michael as well. He places his chin on Michael's shoulder and just lets himself feel the solid body of his husband against his as his look wanders around the room.

"We will have to redecorate. Hide the more inappropriate drawings." Luke sighs as he lets himself feel Michael's hands caressing his spine. He continues to observe multiple pictures of him and some of them both in various states of undress scattered around their most private room. Michael loves to draw Luke in various positions and with various amount of clothing. Some of them are completely innocent whilst some are of Luke in his most intimate moments. His eyes finally stop on Luke's favourite in the room. It is a drawing of their wedding day picture. It is the biggest piece of art in the room and it is hanging on the wall opposite of their bed. Michael said he wanted to wake up and fall asleep to the memory of his happiest day every day for the rest of his life. Luke couldn't agree with him more. He stares at the picture of their foreheads touching, lips spread into happy smiles, and their sights directed to the intertwined hands where brand new wedding bands are shining in the afternoon sunlight. To Luke it feels like it was only yesterday that they got married and not 10 years ago. He still remembers how he admitted to Ashton he wanted to propose to Michael but was afraid that Michael would say no. He remembers how Ashton was there with him at the jewellers' when Luke was having a small breakdown over the selection of pretty shiny engagement rings. As Ashton assured him multiple times, everything ended up just how Luke wanted it to. Michael said yes and Luke was over the moon with happiness. They held a small beach wedding and he remembers his mum crying a river over her baby boy getting married. Sometimes Luke will wake up in the middle of the night, safely curled in his alpha's embrace and he will thank every higher power willing to listen for such a loving life partner.

"Cmon, I gotta get dressed if we want to be on time for Ari's 18th birthday dinner." Luke said softly as he untangled himself from Michael who was now holding one of Luke's palms in his strong grip, not letting him go just yet.

"You better hurry up or Calum will have your arse. You know how he gets those days." Michael finally let go of Luke with a light slap on his left butt cheek.

"I can't wait to meet his boyfriend. Ashton says he is a darling and Calum says he is the worst thing after morning sickness." Luke grins as he is finally pulling his trousers up his ridiculously long legs.

"I stalked Ari's Instagram-" Michael starts but gets interrupted by Luke's admonishing "Michael, what did I tell you about privacy!" "Anyway" the older continues unbothered by Luke's interruption "they look even more sickeningly in love than Ash and Cal did on their wedding pictures. But you know how Calum is with Ari. He will forever be his baby boy."

 

-

They arrive at the Hood-Irwin residence exactly five minutes to the clock. They only have to knock once before an excited 18 year old is opening the door.

"Mikey! Lu! Finally." The boy who is a spitting image of younger Calum but with a slightly paler skin tone excitedly greets them with an enthusiastic hug as soon as the door closes behind them.

"Can't believe you are 18!" Michael exclaims as he pulls out of the group hug and grabs for Ari's cheeks instead. "It feels like only yesterday I was changing your smelly diapers." Michael grins as he watches the younger boy scrunch his nose in distaste.

"Please don't embarrass me in front of Alex. I'm still surprised he didn't run off yet." Ari begs with his uncle.

"Where's the lover boy?" Michael asks excitedly at the mention of the boyfriend.

"He said he was going to the bathroom but if you ask me he just wanted to escape dads' smothering. Father came round yesterday and you know how dad gets when he comes around. And you know how da is those days. So I think they are just trying to distract themselves with him. Which I think it's too much for his poor heart. But I guess meeting two of your childhood footie heroes can be a bit overwhelming." Ari grins at Luke before turning back to Michael. "When can I get my birthday comic?" He asks all wide puppy eyes he most definitely inherited from Calum.

"You know the drill. After the dinner." Michael tuts.

"Mikey, Luke! What's taking so long? I can smell you from the kitchen!" Calum's strong voice caries through the hallway.

"Ah, the sensitive senses. We better get this dinner going before we get the new arrival." Michael muses as he lets go of Ari completely and makes his way towards the dining area. Ari turns around to follow Michael who just disappeared around the corner but Luke is quick to grab for his hand before he can move any further.

"Everything ok Lu?" The younger omega asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Ari, you know you can come to me with anything right? Like, if you need any medical advice I am always there for you to help. And you know I won't tell your dads about it." Luke says as he stares at the wide brown eyes.

"I... Uh." The younger boy stammers as colour creeps up his cheeks.

"Listen, I know you might feel awkward or uncomfortable speaking about this with your dads but you can always speak to me about this ok? Either as your uncle or as the doctor. I can smell you Ari. It's kind of my professional deformation. You are quite young and I can easily smell you are not far away from your heat. I guess what I'm trying to say is I hope you are being safe." Luke says, his words heavy with concern for the younger boy.

"Yes." Ari squeaks, clearly embarrassed by the topic. "We are very safe." The younger boy mumbles out before collecting himself and continuing "We both went to the doctor on campus and we got our shots sorted." Ari says quietly, his head bowed to hide the red cheeks.

"Look at you. So grown up and responsible. I'm so proud of you Ari." Luke says fondly before dragging Ari into a tight hug.

"Cmon boys, I'm not gonna be here forever!" Comes Calum's voice booming through the house once again.

"You da is such a drama queen." Luke smiles at the younger Hood before they start making their way towards the source of the voice.

"We are all on the edge. It could happen any moment now." Ari says as they make their way around the corner and are greeted with the sight of waddling Calum coming their way.

"Well, would you look at you Calum. You are absolutely glowing!" Luke greets the older omega with a bright smile before eloping highly pregnant Calum into a careful hug.

Calum buries his head into the taller man's neck for a couple of seconds before pulling back and grinning at Luke "Thanks Lu, not gonna lie. Can't wait for the little one to stop pressing on my bladder and to finally be out here with us." Calum replies before directing his attention back to Ari. "You young man should probably rescue the lover boy from your dad's and Michael's noisy clutches."

"Stop calling him lover boy da. His name is Alex." Ari whines, clearly embarrassed by lets himself get pulled in his da's embrace anyway.

Luke watches fondly as Ari grimaces at the wet kiss that Calum presses on his cheek before letting him go. "Go introduce Luke to the boy." The pregnant omega gently pushes his son towards the direction where Ashton and Michael are engaged in what seems like a lively conversation with a tall lanky dark skinned boy.

"So, it looks like you already met Michael." Ari says says as he abandons Luke's side and moulds himself to his boyfriend's side. Luke smiles fondly as he watches just how perfectly they seem to fit together. He watches the dark arm wrap carefully around the younger omega's hips as he pulls him closer to his side, making the younger boy blush at the affection. They are so young and so in love and Luke can't help but think back to the times when him and Michael just got together. His train of thoughts is however erupted as he catches his name being called from Ari's lips. He finally moves his gaze from the hand on the hips to be met with nervous hand lifted up in air for Luke to shake. Luke plasters a friendly smile on his lips before reaching for the hand and giving it a friendly squeeze.

"Luke." The older omega says as he lets go of the clammy hand and seeks out his husband's embrace who happily wraps himself around Luke. "Nice to finally meet you." The blond replies to the nervous looking teenager.

"I can see now why Princess Lexa and all the other superheroes Ari showed me were inspired by you. You are very pretty." It seems like as soon as the words leave the younger alpha's mouth he regrets them. Luke only snorts as he watches the younger boy groan in embarrassment before he hides his face in his free hand that is not currently wrapped around his giggling boyfriend. "I'm so sorry. This sounds so wrong." Alex mumbles and Luke is willing to bet anything that all the blood just rushed into his cheeks.

"Alex here has a bit of a crush on Lexa." Ari teasingly reveals to the group.

"Stop embarrassing me Ari!" The dark boy whines before slowly moving his palm away from his face and apprehensively smiling in Luke's direction.

The blond can hear Michael snort behind him before speaking up. "I'm honoured really. Didn't know you were a fan."

Alex seems to grab the change of topic with both hands as he redirects his attention to Michael now. "Ari showed me his collection. I think it's amazing. I'm studying video game design and they really inspire me a lot."

Luke can practically feel Michael beam behind him. Before Luke can get trapped into a no doubt technical and for him completely boring conversation about video games he gets saved by Calum who is calling out for him.

Luke finds Calum in the living room where he seems to be sorting through the birthday presents.

"Hi Calum, we didn't have time to properly speak before. Ari says Will came around?" Luke enquires as he sits down next to the older omega.

"Yeah. We were finalising some things so he can now fully take over the academy whilst I'm away for a year, having a baby and all." Calum confirms.

"I bet you will be back there before the year is up." Luke smiles at one of his best friends.

"Of course I will! I didn't build the whole football camp for underprivileged kids based on 10 years of professional player experience just to leave it for a whole year in hands of someone else." Calum says as if this is the most logical thing in the whole wide world.

"You know that Will can handle it. After all, he was professional player himself so he has all the knowledge he needs." Luke scolds the Maori man. "Ari tells me Alex was a bit star struck when he met both of you."

"Ah that Alex kid. He is quite something." Calum muses.

"That he is. Can you believe he called me pretty? I feel sorry for that kid. He must have felt awfully embarrassed." Luke says with a grin.

"You fucker. Still a sucker for those words aren't you." The words might be harsh but grin on the pregnant man's face giving away he doesn't mean any harm. "Anyway, enough about the others." Calum suddenly changes his tone to much more serious one.

"What's wrong, is the baby ok?" Luke asks worriedly, cautiously reaching out towards the baby bump.

"Baby is fine." Calum pacifies the blond before continuing "This is about you Luke."

"What do you mean, this is about me?" Luke frowns as he tries to decipher older man's cryptic voices.

"Listen, you know how my hormones are all fucked up and I can smell neighbours' laundry detergent? I can smell you." Calum says seriously.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Luke says probably a little bit to harsh but Calum doesn't seem to be bothered by it.

"When's the last time you had sex Luke?" Calum asks bluntly.

"What?!" Luke squeaks in surprise at the brash question.

"Cmon Luke. No need to be shy with me. We literally fucked our way through the Uni. You can tell me anything, you know that. I thought you and Mikey had it sorted out?" Calum asks gently.

"It's been a month." Luke sighs defeatedly after the silence was stretching just a tad too long. He is staring straight ahead and not meeting Calum's eyes as he admits that to the older man.

"A month?" Calum asks surprisedly. "Is there something wrong? Did something change?"

"It's not that simple." Luke sighs again as he turns back to Calum.

"Cmon bro, you know you can tell me anything and I won't judge you. Talk it out. It might help." The older softly encourages the blond. He reaches his hand out to grab for Luke's and the younger squeezes it in gratitude before speaking quietly.

"We haven't told this to anyone because... Well... We were trying for a baby." Luke finally lets it out.

"What? When?" Calum can't help but yelp in surprise at the revelation.

"Well, we started talking about it when you told us you were pregnant for the second time. So we started talking about it as well and we both agreed it was perfect time to expand our family. Like, we both have stable jobs and successful careers and all that stuff you know." Luke explains.

"Wait, you said were. What does that mean? You are not pregnant. Is everything ok Luke?" The older tips the blond's chin up so Luke is now forced to look him directly in his concerned puppy eyes.

"Physically yes. Mentally... That's a whole other story."

"What do you mean with that?" Calum frowns in confusion.

"Well, you know how our situation is a bit special right. So we went to see a doctor and he said that as long as we stop taking our contraception pills everything should be fine. Michael could even keep on using the rut suppressants and he wouldn't even need to knot and we should be able to get what we wanted. As long as I was clean of all the pills. So we did that and I had my first proper heat since I was a teenager. Michael was absolutely amazing with it and we had a really good feeling at the end of it. It's just... It didn't work. Doc said it's completely normal to not succeed in the first try and that physically everything seems to be ok. He advised we might want to try to get Mikey to stay inside longer. That knot might improve our chances. So we tried that as well. And it felt really good for me. I could see that Michael was struggling a little but he was so good. So brave. So we made it through. And we were so emotionally and physically drained at the end of it but we were sure that we made it. We did everything you know. I was completely off the pills and Michael even knotted me a couple of times. Just..." The blond trails off, the conversation clearly striking a nerve so Calum pulls him into an embrace before quietly whispering "It didn't work." Calum finishes it for him.

"The doc said it must be psychological." Luke continues after a while. "Doctor suggested we take Michael completely off the pills as well. He said that if he gets into rut that would most definitely work. But I can't Calum." Luke sniffles into the older's neck. "I just can't make him do it Calum. I can't and I won't. Because as much as he kept up the brave face I know everything we did up to that point was really hard for him. Like he is ok with us having sex to get me off. I know that. But if we wanted this thing to work we would have to go against his nature. And I just won't put him through that. I would rather have him and him only than to put him through this and it wouldn't work. Because no matter how it would end, I think it would just break us. Because we would make him go against his nature and I don't think he could just forgive something like that no matter the cause."

"Yeah, I understand what you are saying. It is in his nature to take care of you. However, it is not in his nature to desire all that sex you were having. I'm so sorry Lukey ." Calum whispers as he pets the golden hair.

"Am I a really bad person for secretly being happy that we didn't succeed?" Luke mumbles just above the whisper.

"What do you mean? You don't want kids?" Calum frowns. "You know that you are allowed to not want kids right? Just because you are omega it doesn't mean you should want them."

"No, it's not that. It's just... I want kids but I don't want to be pregnant." Luke finally admits. "It scares me you know? There are so many things that can go wrong and I don't think I'd be able to handle if anything went wrong you know?" The blond quietly admits.

"Oh Lukey, that is perfectly OK and no one will judge you for that. Especially not Michael. Pregnancy is not for everyone and it's completely ok to not want it." The black haired boy reassures the younger. "You know..." He continues tentatively "There are other options if you want to have a baby. Like surrogacy and adoption."

"About that..." Luke brushes a couple of tears that leaked down his pale cheeks. "We wanted to tell you guys a bit later on. When we would have more certain news. And definitely not today. We wouldn't want to steal Ari's thunder after all."

"What is it?" The older pokes the blue eyed man's sides impatiently.

"So we got in touch with this charity that takes in kids that were taken from the abusive families a month or so ago. And our background checks just recently got cleared up so two days ago we got invited to a very first play date with our potential foster child." Luke mumbled quietly.

"Oh Lukey, that's wonderful news! How was it?"

"Well, her name is Sophie and she is 10 years old. She's the sweetest child I've seen." Luke says happily, his eyes shining with excitement. "She was a bit shy but apparently that's normal for kids with her background. She's been through a lot you know Cali and when we've seen her for the first time we immediately fell in love. It just felt right you know. There are so many kids out there who suffer and all they want is to have a home where they don't have to be afraid. And we can offer that you know? We can offer safe and loving home and if we make only one child happier by bringing them into our home then I think that should be enough for both of us. Even if they are not our blood we will make sure to love them unconditionally. Because they are still a real child. They are made of flesh and blood and they need love and protection and looking after. And they don't need to have our blood in them for us to be able to do that." Luke states it with confidence in his voice.

"Oh Lukey, I'm so happy for you!" Calum says before pressing a wet kiss on Luke's cheek which makes the blond giggle in return.

"It might take months though. We need to make sure everyone is compatible and comfortable. But social worker said that the first visit was promising. So we just have to see how will it go from here on." The blond says with a shy smile but at least the tears are gone completely now so that's something.

"Listen Luke," Calum says all serious again "you need to talk to Michael. Don't give me that face." The Maori boy scowls in younger direction.

"I'm just so afraid that once we get back at it I will accidentally say something stupid like how I want him to knot me and he will get scared that he is not enough for me which is stupid. I'd rather never have sex again that live a single day without him by my side." Luke confesses.

"Luke, you need to calm down. You liked it when he knotted you. That's ok. You are allowed to like it. You are an omega with a sex drive. It's completely ok for you to like it. I bet you can come to some kind of compromise. Even if he doesn't like it and doesn't want to do it you can still get toys and stuff. But you have to talk to him or otherwise you will both get frustrated and start snapping at each other." Calum reasons with the younger omega.

"I know that we should talk. It's just... I'm scared. I don't want to scare him away." The younger finally admits.

Calum stares at Luke for a moment, trying to pick the right words to say. "Do you remember when I told Ashton about Ari?" He finally settles on. Calum waits for Luke's nod in reply before continuing. "So we were dating for three months and I knew it was unfair of me to make you keep secrets from one of your friends. I also knew that I will have to tell him at some point if I wanted us to go the distance. I remember being so scared. I was scared that he will yell at me and then dump me. I went to the date fully convinced that he will dump me and never want to look at me again. But I gathered all the courage I had, went on that date, and finally told him. His reaction was not ideal but it was not the worst either. He told me he was not angry with me and he didn't want to dump me but he needed time to process the new information and adopt to it. In the end it was worth it. I guess what I'm trying to say here is that Ashton was only dating me for three months and he was willing to accept this whole other side of me when he had but a crush on me. Michael loves you Luke. He loved you for fifteen years now and he would do anything to make you happy. But you need to talk to him. Be honest. Tell him what you want and ask him what he's comfortable with. Find the middle ground. Compromise. You've made it this far so I have no doubt you can work it out."

"Thanks Cali, I really needed to hear this." Luke thanked the older boy who just smiled back at Luke and teasingly pinched his cheek.

"That's what friends are for Luke." The older smiled fondly. "Sophie really won the lottery with you two for parents. You are going to be brilliant once you get your shit back together." Calum grinned.

"Yeah. We did well for ourselves, me and you, didn't we Cali?"

"We did amazingly Lukey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stared this fic with Luke/Calum and I wanted to end it on this note as well.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?
> 
> I have tumblr now? Come, say hi! [Itsmigs](http://itsmigs.tumblr.com/)  
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)


End file.
